The Messenger
by TheDatenshi
Summary: A big Megaten crossover fanfic with OC'S.A boy awakes in the world of subconcious and Philemon and Igor assign missions to him.Chapter 68 Saga of The Demon Princes begins! "What Shinn and Maiku have conquered HOW much of the demon world?" Over 5000 hits.
1. The Follower

Hi everyone! I've decided to make a SMT fanfic that will do as many crossovers as I can think of within its company. The main plot at the start will be featured in the Persona universe. But send in your own characters which I will add as Igor's "Guests" so basically all of your characters will probably be main characters. Here's a form.

Name:

Appearance:

Weapon(s):

Evoker: (The gun, the cards anything really)

Persona:

Persona type: (Like fire, physical, what it specialises at etc)

Arcana: (A tarot Arcana, for this story even the fool and the minor Arcana are allowed, my characters is different and exempt from that rule)

Side: (Good, bad, neutral, Law, chaos, antagonist? etc)

I DO NOT OWN PERSONA OR THE SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI FRANCHISE

I was waking up… Where was I? I got out of the bed and looked around the room. It was… well the only way to describe it was peaceful. It was casual and seemed to calm me down. Then I realised who am I? I saw the door out of the room and opened it, what I saw next was unbelievable! It looked like I was out in space! I heard someone clap their hand and turned as they said "Ah, you're awake." A tall man wearing a black suit and half a golden mask; with his brown hair tied into a ponytail greeted me and smiled "And you, as a human should probably be thinking "where the hell am I, and who are you? I believe that would be the words mostly said or though at this moment?". "…" I was still stunned by the fact this place looked like outer space but, yeah that was along the lines of what I was thinking. "Who am I?" I guess that was the thing I should ask first or I probably would be too freaked out to say a word. "You are... a messenger, if I told you your new name or you're original; I'm pretty sure some people I know would take it the wrong way and attack you when you meet them". "My name is messenger? That's a **freaking title not a name!**" I yelled at him and he sighed, "Well I expected you to reply like that, I will explain some things. One: You will not regain your memory until you complete my tasks, two: You cannot attempt to leave or overpower me, even if you could, you would come back, and finally three: The type of person you were before would love an opportunity like this".

Suddenly he pulls out a dagger and throws it into my heart! I thought I was going to die! But something else happened, I felt like my body was brimming with power! As I drew it out of me a man suddenly appeared out of golden butterflies, he wore a black kimono with a katana by his side, he was blind folded; well kind of the blindfold was obviously metal, and his dark hair was tied up in a feudal Japanese ponytail (I'm not sure what you would call that style) "That is your persona, his name and Arcana is The Follower he will help you achieve your goal and slay your enemies and protect what is dear to you. It's about time I introduced myself, I'm Philemon, and we have guests my brother of the dark." I looked at him and he saw I was perplexed. "Were not brothers, but in a sense we may become like them, opposites of one another dark and light, like brothers in that way" it didn't help much but, well I was a little less confused, and then a limo appeared out of nowhere and almost ran me over! Philemon lifted me up and then eloquently opened the door, he pushed me in "Your first task is to bring Minato Arisato of another "side" and bring him here!" he spoke as I went in. It suddenly turned into a cage like elevator and was going down! Inside was a man with a hunched back and a long nose with a bald forehead and grey hair wearing a black suit, on his side was a woman with dark blonde hair and wearing a blue suit, they acknowledged my presence and the man talked. "Hello my name is Igor and this is my assistant Margaret, nice to meet you, you shall be the one the find other guests for this place, the velvet room and you will bring heroes and previous guests which died, to Philemon, first you will bring Minato, a poor deceased friend of mine. Here's a picture" he took out a photo with a blue haired sixteen year old boy, wearing headphones on it. "Now off you go!" And the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground in a large city.

I groaned as I got off the cold hard floor and wipe my eyes with my hands. "Ring, ring" Something was vibrating in my left pocket and I took it out. It was a cell phone in bright gold with a butterfly engraved on it as well as the words "Philemon" "You got mail" the text was labelled "Cu Murasame shall be your name, just encase you need one". I instantly replied "I am not your attack hound" I knew that Cu meant hound or dog and Murasame is a sword, but I didn't really have any other name I could think of so I took it. "You'll attend Gekkoukan high school" I replied quickly "I'm thirteen you idiot!" and then another message appears "Type in 16 and then call" I did so and nothing seemed to happen. "Well, now to everyone else you'll appear 16 while on this world, but you can't see it yourself." I sighed and Philemon gave me instructions all day. Eventually he instructed me to a house near the school and it seemed that it was already made for me. "You only have three days to protect him before bringing him here, good luck".

Notes:

Ok some final notes, Philemon may seem OOC, however I'm going to explain that by saying he has observed humans so long he tends to enjoy being the way he is currently. The gist of this fanfic is, Cu will bring characters of alternate universes that died or loss their memory in the Megaten games, to the realm of the subconscious. After Cu recruits a few people he goes to another world that somehow is a fusion of all universes but the ages of each character will be the same as in their series. So it will be possible for Minato and Souji to be the same age and coexist this way as if they were born in the same year in this newer world. The newer world will have unsettling energy around it and demon attacks as well as shadows seem to be frequent but no one seems to notice and then more of the plot is revealed. So I write this not to confuse anyone with what happens.


	2. Insane day of school Jack the ripper

The messenger chapter 2: First insane day of school

(Note at the end of the main story I'll do a side story with Dante from DMC so enjoy that, I DO NOT OWN SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI OR ITS SPINOFFS AND I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY)

I awoke from my bed and rubbed my eyes, well today was my first of three days at a school, and practically being blackmailed into protecting people from goodness knows what. I actually had time to look myself in the mirror and, seriously, I think that Philemon guy may have changed my appearance. I had long black hair that covered most of my brown eyes. I also wondered if the sixteen I typed in to the phone also helped the way I looked now, it reminds me of some antihero who grins showing sharp teeth; that was more or less the vibe I felt while looking at it.

(Philemon, Igor, Margaret and a mystery voice)

"You seemed to have edited his body to be in a good physical condition; I guess that's reasonable considering what he has to fight however, the look you gave him may make people avoid him, or think he is a murderer" a loud voice spoke in the subconscious world and Philemon chuckled and spoke "Well, when he comes out of the blue telling other people these things… well I'll love to see their faces" "You seem to be more attached to humans now, but doing such a thing, isn't that just a little cruel?" "You're one to talk, apocalypses happen almost every time you take a step" Philemon responded "Well half of those were caused by God and or God's but anyway let's focus on now".

(Back to Cu)

After I did everything I needed to do I put on the black suit like uniform and left the house and walked to the school, and its appearance made my jaw drop. It was large and looked really nice and seemed to be well maintained. (Well by my standards, Gekkoukan's exterior looks pretty good and its interior isn't as flashy but is well made and it does have many club rooms etc) Ok now I had to introduce myself to the class, which for me is insanely annoying. I am not what you call a confident person, at least not when I'm at somewhere I recognise as home. I write my name on the board after I tried to speak but couldn't Cu was in English, well the words Celtic so… yeah I'll get back to you on that one; but then I realised, I was in Japan and could not speak or write any real words other then things which were almost common knowledge… I was so screwed, until I had the thought to type in Japanese translator into the phone, press call, and thankfully I could understand Japanese and when I spoke it'll come out in Japanese, and it seemed my head suddenly knew how to write as well. This is one awesome phone; I don't care if it has golden butterflies engraved in it, it's awesome.

Being the new kid and getting swamped with questions was bad, really bad. I said I was transferred here by my uncle to get a better education, and I made some ridiculous alibis after that for any more questions. In retrospect I should have done this kind of planning last night instead of playing on the Xbox 360; if you're wondering, yes the phone can magically create game consoles but it says someone has to be dreaming about one before I could materialise one, luckily some kids were dreaming about them so I was able to get one. I saw the guy who Philemon and Igor told me to protect and after school was over, I tried to tale him, and I'm bad at that, luckily once again; the phone is awesome with invisibility. Nothing eventful happened on his way home so I returned to my home afterwards.

In the middle of eating a whole lobster which was delicious, once again I love this phone. I got a text from Philemon saying "turn on the TV now" I did so and it was the news, several people had their throats slit with no apparent suspect and no evidence of suicide. Another text came and it said "Jack the ripper, is the first opponent" "*$£ you!" well how would you feel if Jack the ripper was going around killing people and you had to kill him? (FYI I know he only killed woman but he's working for someone).

I was pissed, Jack attacked the guy, and Minato Arisato was his name which I soon found out. Early in the morning when you still can hear birds chirping is when I heard the sounds of a struggle outside. I quickly ran out and saw a man in a large black trench coat (Yes cliché, but its suitable for Jack the ripper in this day and age) and a black hat with a red ribbon attack Minato with a barbers shaving knife (as seen is SMT II, well it could be a butcher knife, but barbers shaving knife seems more stealthy) I drew out my dagger and thrust it into my heart, Follower rose from a bunch of Golden butterflies and charge forward, not knowing why I yelled "Cleave!" at the top of my voice, Follower drew his Katana and I could take a better look at it, the blade was a mix of silver and black with runes on the blade that seemed, dormant was the only way to describe it when I saw it. The swift slash slammed into Jack's back gushing some blood, he turned, he was wearing a white mask, I couldn't see his actual face, but of course he was mad… as he stepped towards me a beeping noise occurred and he took out a watch and he seemed more angry but sighed and a black portal seemed to appear and he leapt into it.

(Ok now for two extra side stories!)

Cu Murasame's notebook of what could potentially be a threat:

1: A student called Kaze Masahide only seems to come to school on Thursdays and Fridays, however it is Monday so I probably won't meet him.

2: A girl in the class called Shiki Ryomi also only appears on Thursdays and Fridays and often wears a black hood and skull mask.

3: The subways near here seem to be constantly burning on fire and no one can put it out.

Dante's job files 1#

Dante just finished a large pizza and started eating his strawberry ice cream when a call came in "Devil May Cry here how can I help you?" "Do you wish to fight demons that present you a challenge?" the phone replied "I'm listening" "Ok, turn around". Dante realised that he wasn't in his office anymore he was in front of a subway. He continued to hear the voice! "Go forward and attempt to slay the dragon". Dante made a small smile and walked forward and when he ended up near the tunnel where trains normally appear. A thunderous roar was heard and many people fled while Dante drew his custom made guns, Ebony and Ivory; an enormous dragon ran out of the tunnel and jumped on the platform and opened its mouth to reveal sharp bloody teeth and tried to swallow Dante whole, he rolled across the floor and assaulted the dragon with bullets. The dragon turned and spoke "Ah, you can see me? I'm the demon dragon Fafnir, and you're going to die here!" Fafnir lunged forward with his claws outstretched and his mouth wide open. Dante jumped to an incredible height; and drew his sword Rebellion and made a powerful downwards slash to Fafnir's torso, who turned and snickered "Nothing made of man can hurt me, that's the power my master has bestowed upon me and it shall be your" Fafnir started to boast but Dante finished the sentence for him "Doom" Dante transformed into his devil trigger form with black wings and red eyes with a tough dark body (the one in DMC 2, I'll show Alastor and other devil triggers etc) with a incredibly powerful uppercut, sending Fafnir into the air, Dante took out Ebony and Ivory and fired bolts of lightning at Fafnir's chest sending him further and further into the air…

"The remaining file is missing" was marked on this folder…


	3. I hate subways

Chapter 3: I hate the subway

The river Styx

Duel

(This chapter is split into 3 parts first is Cu's and then Kaze and Shiki followed by Zanosuke)

Ok… dragging a guy into your house in the middle of the morning and the fact that he's unconscious was bad… everyone who came out gave me funny looks, but a quick death stare using the phone got them off my case. I chucked him on the couch and then Philemon called me "Hey Cu, I know what your thinking and no the jobs not over, two potential guests are in the area and I need you to recruit them, thankfully you don't have to worry about Minato, he won't exist for a few days, and neither will you, now turn around" and I was in the calm room in the bed again. As soon as I got out Philemon pushed me into the damn limo again and I was back in the world I was before, and according to the phone, I was in the subway and it was a Thursday, seriously if I don't get some answers soon I will probably kill myself. I cursed a lot without realising I was in a train and then the funny looks came again.

I took out the phone and typed, "find guest" the phone became a compass and started pointing at two arguing people, by the looks of it they were fifteen, one was a girl wearing black robes and a skull mask, she was holding a scythe yet no one but me and the person next to her noticed it. The other person, a spiky blue haired boy wearing black combat boots and jeans, as well as a shirt and white cloak, with a ying yang necklace was arguing, but seemed to really enjoy the fight. Then I saw it, and I jumped, fell backwards and well I screamed, a pale horse was in front of me and upon it was, well the grim reaper and its scythe was holding screaming… souls? Now you're probably wondering why no one was looking at me? Well the tunnel and the train, about five seconds later, spontaneously combusted; and I heard a huge roar that scared the shit out of me.

When I woke up I was coughing and was covered in soot, the train was a wreck, I heard a sickening crunch and I slowly turned around and saw an enormous dragon with one wing; his right, devouring the corpses! I vomited and the dragon turned to look at me, as I looked closer a scar was one his left eye he grinned and snarled, and the hunt began. I ran like hell as he followed charging down the wreckage; attempting to bite me, and I came to the end, either I risk getting electrocuted, being burned to a crisp or be devoured, luckily I saw a ominous portal like thing and well I guess jumping there was better then dying. I was wrong.

(Kaze and Shiki)

"The river Styx… here we are again" Kaze and Shiki sighed and wiped sweat from their heads as Shiki removed her mask revealing short black hair and dark brown eyes. "Charon we got some new ones for you!" They yelled and a boat travelled across the lava and a purple cloaked person wearing a straw hat (as he appears in Demikids) was rowing it. He came to the shore and many souls attempted to jump aboard but Charon took out his oar and whacked them away "you know the rules pay up or wait one hundred years!" grumbling came from the souls as some sat down on the shore and other took out a coin and tossed it into Charon's hands as he tucked them into a pocket. "OK anyone new to Hades will be able to summon the coin depending on the amount of money you had on your body when you died, or the amount you burned when you were alive!" One soul laughed manically as thousands of coins rained from the sky! "Hey that soul's that arsonist that burned the bank!" Kaze yelled and started grabbing coins and said "rides for all!" Charon gave a cold stare and sighed as he let all the souls onto his boat and rowed across the river…

(Charon and Jack, just a small little bit)

Charon grinned and turned to see Jack the ripper who slightly lifted his mask and also grinned and then spoke "Well, this is a nice addition to the army".

(Shiki and Kaze once more)

"God, I hate coming here it's so hot" Shiki and Kaze complained, they heard a sound becoming louder and louder, and a boy fell and hit them both. And then the dragon came from above and roared "well, that's something you don't see everyday" Kaze said as he got up and nervously laughed.

Duel

"My name is Zanosuke Zentegeru! Don't you dare forget it or you'll regret it you weaklings!" Zanosuke walked out of a dojo and threw a bokken to the ground and sighed "Why can't I fight someone without wood? Stupid law, but well I understand" Zanosuke had silver hair and eyes and wore a white hood robe and had two katanas strapped to his sides his appearance was in-between his twenties and thirties. "Do you seek a challenge?" a voice ringed through his head Zanosuke turned and was suddenly inside a cave.

A large red humanoid giant a oni, wearing feudal clothes and armed with a mace charged forward at Zanosuke who spoke the split second before he was about to be struck, "Demon's huh? Haven't fought one in a while" Zanosuke drew both of his swords in lightning fast speed his right one slashed into him and a large black cloud came out and the left sword struck the oni and it jumped backwards. Zanosuke sheathed back the right sword and held his left one in both hands. "Amatsu Mikaboshi, zio!" The cloud blasted a bolt of lightning at the oni and it tumbled to the ground Zanosuke stepped forward and prepared the finishing blow "Wait don't you want to hear my evil plan?" the oni said in desperation "Nah I'd rather not die in the time it takes for you to recover" as Zanosuke brought down his sword another blade interfered "Please don't kill him, I promised that this job would not result in his death". A man in yellow robes and had long white hair and white and red makeup on his face was the interceptor. "My name is Taira no Masakado and I challenge you to a duel". Amatsu combine with Zanosuke's sword and went into a focused battle stance. "You're Taira no Masakado? You're the legendary warrior, no the demigod who rebelled against the government and died fighting? I will fight you with the utmost respect and at my full strength and surpass you!"

They both rushed at each other and did a quick assault with their blades to gage each others fighting abilities both combatants realised their opponent's strength and were for a moment struck in awe of it. They quickly regained their composure and started planning their next attack _"(Zanosuke) Well, if I try a downwards slash it shouldn't be too hard but I could be wide open for a quick attack, battojutsu will be a fair move but it depends on the techniques we do after the attack, a upper cut will do fairly good considering our confined space…" _Zanosuke looked and saw Masakado have a shamed look on his face "we hesitated" were the words he spoke and Zanosuke realised he broke the bushido! "However, you forget this is a modern age and the rules have changed!" Masakado rushed forward and did a horizontal slash catching Zanosuke off guardand because of that split second of inner conflict between his pride and intellect he took a blow to his right part of his chest.

They continued to fight with an assortment of techniques and slashes until Zanosuke spoke "I can't believe the great Masakado forgot that I have my persona! Take this Mazio!" Lightning bolts came from Zanosuke's blade and struck Masakado and knocked him back to the end of the cave. "Now for the finishing blow Galeslash!" The air warped and formed a slicing energy that tore the cave apart and slashed Masakado, making some cuts in his clothes and blood dripped from them. Masakado got up and smiled "Congratulations, you have passed the test! I shall meet you again in three days prepare your closest friends for that day". And the warrior vanished.

I think next time I'll do Zanosuke in first person and do the battle against the dragon in a script way so it doesn't get confusing.


	4. Why didnt you do that in the first place

The Messenger chapter 4: Lava or fire breathing dragon?

Anarchy in the city

(Two parts once more, Kaze, Shiki and Cu for part one, speech shall be script based due to multiple characters. Events in Zanosuke's world for part 2)

I groaned, everything hurt, I got up and swore repeatedly and smelled the air as I got up, smelt like brimstone, sulphur and … rotting flesh!

Cu: Gah! I yelled as I got up and looked around, a giant river of lava, the walls were made of moving corpses, and it's insanely hot. Cu: holy shit I'm in hell!

Shiki: Well, its kind of a combination of Hades and Hell really, anyway good to see you're awake, now… run! A stream of fire burst out of the dragons mouth, I rolled away just in time to avoid the attack. Kaze: Take this you ugly dragon! Kaze ran forward and almost out of nowhere brought out a crescent moon spear and did a powerful lunge that seemingly inflict damage. Dragon: The names Fafnir little brat, hey that spear custom made? Kaze: Uh so what if it is? Fafnir: Nothing of human kind can hurt me! Fafnir grinned showing is blood red teeth and then swiftly lashed out his tail and struck Kaze knocking him back and almost against the wall of moving corpses, he sprang up and barely dodged the walls arms. Shiki held out her mask and cracked it and the pale rider, the grim reaper on a horse I saw, came out and charged and struck Fafnir with a furious assault of attacks, but to no avail, Shiki was shocked by this and was also hit by Fafnir's tail. "Persona's are of human kind too!" I was royally screwed.

Really, all we did for a while was running around screaming, hitting him when we had the chance but doing nothing, eventually I called Philemon. Cu: Philemon! We need help this dragon is unaffected by everything! Philemon: Oh, Fafnir huh? You wouldn't happen to have a holy sword on you? Oh wait the dagger I gave you should work… oh wait no it won't sorry! Well I was an idiot and was already hitting the guy just as I heard him finish, and getting repeatedly hit by his tail was annoying and painful. Philemon: Mention the devil hunter Dante to him, he'll get angry, and I'll tell you what to do after wards. Cu: Hey some devil hunter cut that eye and wing out you wretch!? Fafnir: Hey how the hell did you know that? Philemon: Type in "pride" in the phone and punch him, now! I did so and struck him with all my might, he started tripping up. Philemon: Now tell Kaze to strike him with Zionga! Cu: Hey Kaze attack with the Zionga spell now! For the moment they were an awkward silence and Shiki walked up to Kaze and struck him with her scythe. Shiki: You idiot why didn't you do that in the first place! Zionga is lightning not made of humans! Kaze rubbed his head and then took out a candy dispenser Cu: Hey isn't that the bunny candy dispenser in bleach? Kaze: Yeah, I know its awesome right? Cu: Well, it's interesting that you own one but… Shiki: You two hit that dragon now! She screeched and Kaze sighed and opened the candy dispenser and popped a pill like candy into his mouth, Kaze: mmm, raspberry flavour, come forth Shiki-Ouji! A man like creature made of paper stuck out its two arms and released two large lightning bolts slammed into Fafnir who groaned and seemed to be paralysed and couldn't move.

Fafnir roared and seemed to be emitting an enormous angry aura from his body. Philemon: Type in "pride" one more time and yell blood storm its something I just made for you. I quickly typed in pride once more and Follower came out and his skin became a burning red colour and my right arm followed suit Cu: Oh my god what the ****! Philemon: Just bunch him and say it. Trust me it's only temporary. I inhaled and drew my arm back, I yelled "Blood storm" and my fist connected between his eyes and what appeared a hurricane of blood erupted from my arm and knocked him against the wall which then grabbed him and started to devour him; however Fafnir had a large fire ball fired just at that moment. "Mudo" and a purple symbol appeared and seemed to drag Fafnir's soul from his body and then chuck it into the river! I turned and saw Shiki and Pale rider being the casters of the spell and to quickly answer my question before I spoke "It's very random, only then did I get a chance to hit him". I then felt really tired, everything was going dark…

Part 2: Zanosuke's world.

"I'm telling you its real" I said to my friends, Yuji, Kazuya and Tisa I had told them my encounter with Masakado, well of course they didn't believe me, why Yuji seemed to be willing to accept the idea but kept asking questions. Yuji has long light brown hair and brown eyes he wore a red leather jacket and blue jeans. Kazuya wore a green jacket, white shirt and jeans, he had short hair instead of long and his face was slightly wider. Tisa is the girl wearing a boy's school uniform, a phone round her neck and a simple T-shirt and loose pants. They just left saying we'll watch our backs and left obviously not paying much attention, other than Yuji who seemed extremely disturbed.

(Tisa)

I was walking down the road and, here's a surprise I saw Takeshi slugging it out against Ozawa and his gang, again. Seriously he gets into fights all the time, and I always scold him for it however he's usually doing it for some hurt kid or elderly person who just happened to annoy Ozawa's gang. He has dark spiky hair, wore a white workout shirt and a army camouflage coat, black boots an shin guards as well as his shaded glasses. And he usually loses… and the gang leave after literally walking all over him and I walk over and help him up and as usual he says "I don't need your help!" and then whispers about wanting power and leaves and now a small kid comes up and asks me to say "thank you for getting my doll back, it was my mothers" and leaves. Takeshi is a quick tempered guy but he's an emotionally aware person.

Then I heard stamping of metal and footsteps following me, I turned and saw a man wearing a huge straw hat that went down to his shoulders covering his face, he carried a broad sword and wore purple clothing only on his lower body and chest it whispered its name "Ikusa" and slowly approached me carrying the blade. (I know Ikusa carries a spear, but I've been watching a lets play of silent hill 2 and well, when I saw Ikusa on Raidou Kuzunoha I really think they are similar from a distance.) I noticed no one but me seemed to be aware that he was here! It approached closer and closer, I ran at it and punched it in the chest, and it hurt a lot, it felt like I just punched a rock! The sword was raised when I heard six gun shots, I turned as Ikusa fell and saw Yuji reloading a revolver! "We promised we'd watch our backs right?"

(Takeshi)

I followed Ozawa, I over heard that they were going to buy guns and start ruling the streets and destroying everything, that would upset my dad, he is always stressed out and tired, I can't risk him getting more tired or angry then he is right now. (Yes Takeshi is similar to Kanji, but he loses his fights and helps his dad) When I cam to the underground store Ozawa and his gang, as well as everyone else way dead, and mutilated, I heard sickening crunches and I looked around and saw it. It was a man with fur much like that of a wolf and was sinking its teeth into the neck of a man, who screamed for but a moment before dying. I instinctively grabbed a shot gun from the floor and fired, it leapt in the air and lunged forward at me, luckily I was able to ready the gun in time to fire almost at point blank in the middle of its face, destroying its head.

(Zanosuke)

"Well, this is a surprise, zombies, and well time to burn in hell!" I slashed myself with my evoker quickly and then I repeatedly snapped my fingers and every zombie that closed in combusted into ash. "Bwahaha! I have Masakado's head and now with it the name Crowley will be worshiped for the power I will obtain…" I then approached the laughing mad scientist and sliced his right arm off outside Masakado's grave.


	5. Close the trunk!

The messenger chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait. But I'll reward your patience by showing some of Zanosuke's back story. Dante gets some more screen time and the world he is in will add new submitted OC's as well as … well you'll see. And Cu tries his hand at being cupid, oh and saving nekomata's from being butchered. So prepare for anger, love and pure epicness.

Crowley: Turdak and Gashadokuro army! Kill this wretch!

Zanosuke: I don't think so, there a pile of bones.

I easily destroyed them with Maragi with the snap of my fingers.

Crowley: Combine! Come forth Zombor!

A dragon created out of the bones of the enemy came forth, but once again I burned it to the ground and killed Crowley and grabbed Masakado's head.

Masakado's voice: Just wait there for a while; one of my associates shall join you soon and return my head to me. (Yes they was a chrono trigger reference in that paragraph)

So I decided to take a short nap…

(Memories)

Oh this is… the clan's home… I remember the oriental houses all together and the large mountain behind our home. Everyone in my family learned how to wield weapons. Sis, my bro's and… dad we would learn from our parents and then, then we would learn from the ghost of Yoshitune. Father was always distant; Yoshitune was my mentor and my friend, we trained on the mountain fighting demons for three years together. When I was seventeen I decided to brave the mountain by myself, to show I had the strength to fight on my own; and I did learn and became much stronger but the day I returned to the clan, Father and Yoshitune were killing everyone, including my sister and brothers!

I charged and fought my father with all my strength; however his battle experience gave him the edge and I was near death. My heart was beating faster and faster. I knew I should have died at that moment but then something happened. I don't how but my body seemed to be controlling itself. It was perfectly defeating my Father! I then realised I was the blade in my hand that was fighting. I assumed that my mind was calculating every attack and technique and was protecting me I put my heart and soul into every strike and I killed him. Yoshitune was gone and I had nothing left, I murdered my father and at that moment I reviewed the fight, every attack he died was defensive or a counter! He wasn't trying to kill me! And from that day on I hated rules and honour. Law and judgement, I was stronger and was getting stronger so I lived my own way from now on, but I can't help but feel like wishing to fight others on their level as long as they are strong, Yoshitune was the one to teach me that… I wonder what will happen when we meet once more.

(SMT III character + Dante: File 2)

I was about to walk in a bar and I heard Dante yelling "I asked for a strawberry sundae! Not a parfait! No one messes with Dante the devil hunter's ice cream!" and gunfire and brutal chopping sounds were made. Well everyone in that bar was a demon, I could smell it. I walked in and saw Dante dressed in his usual attire of a red cape like cloak and carrying his handguns ebony and ivory and his rebellion sword he was pretty angry. He turned to look at me and sighed "This work is … tiring … we've been fighting demons none stop for days, this is starting to get to me. And I still owe Lady a lot of money" I replied "But he's going to help us right? You'll be able to use the power you used against Mundus and I will be able to break Hijiri's curse?" Dante sighed again and went out into a red Ferrari "Well you got that as a gift, and it travels between universes so that's good right?" "I'm not sure if it's worth it, seriously, now come on West; get in" I got into the front seat and asked if the trunk was closed properly he kept saying it was fine. And once again when the portal opens the trunk spills open and we lose tones of weapons. "NOT AGAIN!" among the demons they call me Hito-Shura.

(I decided to give Hito-Shura a proper name, and a person I know who is making a let's play of it uses the name Wes so I named him West.)

(Cu)

I awoke in the calm room once more and when I opened the door I was in a giant mall with Shiki and Kaze.

Shiki: Hi, Cu right? Philemon filled us in, sort of and we have decided to help you…

I interrupted very quickly

Cu: He steals some of your memories of something like he did mine and is virtually black mailing you?

Shiki and Kaze: Not memories but well that's the basic idea.

Kaze: Well he did say you had no work right now so he sent us here to enjoy ourselves a little while he finds you another death trap, so I say lets hit the cinema's!

Well the only way to describe Kaze is happy go lucky to an insane extent and the fact is he is freaking dense! Geez I laughed so hard! Shiki obviously has a thing for him. But he is so stupid! The situation is very romantic Shiki and Kaze are almost opposites and they make a nice couple but Kaze will probably not notice her… without help from someone…

As soon as I could I talked to Shiki alone about this

Cu: So you really, really like the dense guy dontcha?

Shiki: What are you talking about!

Cu: Its soooo obvious, you get near him you try to make him look at you and he acts like you're not there at all!

She was blushing furiously and I could see I hit right on the dot.

Cu: So why don't you and I feign being a couple to get him jealous?

Shiki: What! No!

Cu: It's ok; I'm two years younger than you and not interested in that kind of thing.

Shiki: What?

Cu: Oh I forgot I'm still wearing this body. Oh well I'll keep it for a little while longer.

Shiki: Wait don't you have amnesia?

Cu: Then how do I know my age?

At that moment a voice rang through my head and said "Thou art I and I art thou. Thou have established a new bond of the death arcana. Master Philemon rewards you with a few memories".

(Now I'm going to add interactivity to the stories from now on! So you get to pick my next social link and certain options throughout the story!)

Ok; Kaze is the densest person in the whole freaking universe. He is a bloody idiot. He didn't notice thing! The plan was a fail.

Later on we heard cats screaming? We followed the sound and saw a crazy demonic person, who by the looks of it was once human! He was butchering these cats with three eyes and two tails with a chainsaw! We tackled him and I broke each gate free and all quickly scurried away except one black one and a white one, which morphed into two more humanoid cat people who whispered thank you and turned into coins of their colour and flew into my pockets. The man quickly recovered and the chainsaw started to fire bullets at us! We all took cover and I threw my dagger into his freaking head. I just killed a person… well I pretty much acted very emo afterwards. The coins flew out and pointed at a cage with a red crystal "That is a chaos shard, eating it increases your power and changes your personality slightly, killing this guy stopped my demon blood factory so I will need to kill you, since you are interfering with my operations. A young boy with spiky white hair and wearing nothing but pure white clothes and had glowing blue eyes. "My name is White" well … duh.

(Should Cu, Shiki or Kaze eat the shard or leave it alone? Just pm me your idea or add it in reviews.)

(New OC's)

My name is Rai Endo and today was hell rising. Literally, First I see demonic creatures killing everything in sight and then I was saved by an angel blowing a trumpet and he strapped a gauntlet to my left arm and another to my right that had a retractable sword. "My name is Gabriel and your world is being overrun by demons. Philemon shall bestow upon the survivors of this place the power of persona and shall escape this world. I give you these weapons to protect you".

"Hey Gabriel, where should I head if I wish to survive this ordeal, my eye site is pretty bad, it's almost the level of a blind person". I wear something similar to a trench coat and a cloak (like Raidou Kuzunoha) and wear a white shirt beneath that as well as black jeans. I have neck length black hair and red eyes and I have a black flame tattoo on my right arm. "Follow the music" was what he said and I could hear it, a wondrous calming sound and whenever a demon came near it change and I crushed its skull with my gauntlets I'm nineteen years old.

(Rex Akamura)

I arrived at home and went straight to my room. I adjusted my short spiky black hair in the mirror and changed to a dark blue shirt and camo cargo pants I went to the living room and saw my parents dead upon the floor and the culprit was a man in a black trench coat wearing a white mask and a hat, wielding a barber knife, he slowly started to walk towards me and laughed manically. I ran into my Fathers room, he collected weapons and such as a hobbie and I grabbed a battle axe and lifted it. I was seventeen and I had often played around with some of the stuff, it wasn't hard to use the axe I turned to face my attack and I struck hard into his shoulder, but he merely laughed and brought the knife to my neck.

(Zefie Kurosaki)

I was at a school trip to famous graves in Japan, everything was as normal, not that exciting. I straightened my long white hair that went down to my knees; it has several black streaks in it. I started playing around with my teeth, my canines look like fangs from some animal and I stopped at a water fall and l stared at my reflection. I was wearing a black jacket and shorts with red trimming as well as a black shirt which stops above my abdomen. I also wore black fingerless gloves, a tattered scarf with red arrow patterns and shoes that matched my shorts. And as usual I was sixteen but as short as a fourteen year old. Then I heard a scream and lava was pouring out of one of the graves and started melting people, upon it was a person wearing a oriental hat and purple clothes on a rowing boat and he was out to kill everyone.

OK I introduced everyone and did some slight plot development. Next chapter will focus on Zanosuke's world and The three new OC's.


	6. Skirmish

Note that if this chapters layout is different I'm using open office for this chapter so if they is any problem not my fault.

The messenger chapter 6: Pascal: Genocide: Triple trigger

(Kazuya who is SMT I protagonist)

I came home and it was burned to the ground I quickly rushed forward and saw a burnt skeleton. Mother! I looked around distraught, I heard barking; Pascal! My husky dog that father brought home from a business trip he was alive! I embraced him and cried, what the hell happened! "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her" What! Did Pascal just talk! He started morphing into something lion like and had white skin and hair with a long yellow tail! "But they too could breath fire and I could not stop them. I am Majuu Kereberos, and your father saved me when I was a puppy so I swore to protect you Kazuya". This was crazy! Too much to take in at once! Pascal turned to the right and growled I also looked and saw paper creatures moving around and saw a flying creatures with orange skin and fangs. "Kyahaha! Thor sent us to finish the job! Now die Adam by the hands of me Horn prince of imps the terrible murderous atrocious monster of the abyss-" I saw two enormous swords with the words Vendetta engraved into the blade, fitting my feelings at this moment I lifted them into my hands and tore that Imp into three pieces with a furious attack, the blades were incredibly light! "Burn them to hell!" and Pascal breathed fire from his mouth and reduced the paper creatures into ash.

(Tisa)

"It's raining weapons!" This was a shock seriously what would you do if swords and guns rained down! OK I would pick them up and I did one red gun and another green one and named them tomato and melon. Yuji picked up a long sword with the word Merciless on the blade and we walked down the street heading for our homes.

I reached home and couldn't see anyone home but Tokami the pet wolf I kept he had crimson and black fur and orange eyes with one gold tooth, he seemed very silent and then howled, a creature seemed to come out of him it was a large brown two headed dog like creature with two green lion manes and a long purple tail. "Tisa Seta? Ah your family is safe, master Philemon has sent them to another world where they are safe. I'm Orthurus you may join them in a few moments however we must wait for my brother first... we have company" Orthurus made a long detailed explanation and then several bird squawks mixed in with giggling laughter I looked upwards and saw half bird and half human creatures.

"Ohhh sisters! Look its a boy and a wolf! Lets go get them! (remember Tisa is a cross dresser) we are the three harpy sisters Aello, Ocypete and Kelaino!" "Tisa shoot them down quickly!" Orthurus growled and shot spheres of flame from his head at the sisters who dodged the assault, Tokami jumped and attempted to sink his fangs in Ocypete but missed. I quickly locked the guns and started to fire bullets but I couldn't hit any of them! "Marin Karin!" All sisters cast the spell upon me but I didn't feel any different. "Huh sisters, our charms didn't work? No man can resist it!" The harpies were shocked and for a moment stopped in their tracks and I heard a voice in my head "bring the guns to your head and fire and you shall slay them, I'm Philemon, I bestow upon you the power of the persona Fenrir!" I brought the guns to my head and fired! A enormous wolf whose fur was a mix of brown and cream white with blood red eyes a ferocious fangs leapt out and clawed at the sisters and they turned into dust before my eyes. Then I saw Kazuya riding a white lion like creature and he was covered in blood and wielding two large swords he said nothing to me as a portal seemed to open up and Tokami, Kazuya and I leapt in.

(Rex)

I ran like hell as fast as I could while holding this axe he cut my left arm and I couldn't feel it any more! I think he might have cut a few of my nerves. He was enjoying the chase I could see it. I bashed into another person just then and toppled over. "Sorry! I'm kind of almost blind so" the person I bumped into was wearing two gauntlets and started apologising I yelled "Behind you that guy is trying to kill me!" He was very quite as he was about to be cut he whispered and took out a tarot card and smashed it "Arranox!" a tall humanoid creature with burning red eyes animal like legs, black armour and a helm he was wielding a scythe like sword and quickly counter attacked and a wound was created! "look in your pocket and pull the trigger to summon forth your own persona !" A voice ringed through my head and I did so the thing in my pocket was the diendriver gun which was a mix of black, blue, gold and silver I pulled the trigger and a warrior in Chinese armour holding a crescent moon halberd leapt out and struck the man in the right thigh area and cause him to bleed. "I am Lu Bu and I shall protect you Rex Akamura!". "Oh Persona's eh? Well I have some time to play with you kids, come on a blind kid and a guy who has to hold a battle axe with one arm! No ****ing CONTEST!" He charges and leaps into the air at a incredible height and we readied ourselves for the attack.

(I'll do more on Rex and Rai next chapter)

(Zefie)

Between running for your life and trying to hit a guy who is riding lava isn't much of a option. I just kept running for now and did my best to avoid the lava. I reached a large boulder and saw my chance I jumped on it and then leapt on his boat and punched him in the face! The hat came off and his face was like a skull with red eyes! I grabbed the oar and smashed him repeatedly he was uttering swear words each time I attacked he eventually grabbed the oar and the boat became a giant ship! "My name is Charon and your going to get a one way trip to hell!" he charged at me and drew out two sickles and did an x shaped slash splitting the oar into pieces! This battle was... exciting! I ducked and did a upper cut and knocked him off balance! I quickly looked around the boat and picked up several chains and hooks and swung them at the skeletal man who side stepped and dodged the attack! My blood seemed to be boiling up and I was getting more and more excited, my life wasn't so normal any more! I jumped and kicked the guys head off and it rolled across the deck! However the body moved and just refitted the head! "Urgh been a while since I actually fought! This is going to be interesting lava rise and strike!" The lava that was flowing under the boat took the shape of dragons and came at me!

(Also will finish their fight next chapter)

(Cu)

"This weapon here is the TTT the triple trigger you've seen the chainsaw and battle rifle functions and the last one... is a grenade launcher!" White laughed and fired! The sound of compressed gas is released and a large shell was propelled and they wasn't enough time to dodge! OK what to do! Wait I saw this in a video game once! Uh um cut it in half! "Follower! Cleave!" He eloquently slashed the shell in two! "Now the shells explode behind me without any damage- oh **** Shiki and Kaze!" Kaze tripped as he was trying to dodge the shell and swallowed the chaos shard! He quickly turned and swallowed the explosives after that! They was an awkward silence and we all took a few steps back from Kaze, he then spat the shell out and it was headed in White's direction! "Damnation that's a gluttony chaos shard!" He then repeated my stunt but with one horizontal slash with his chainsaw blade. The explosion occurred behind White and didn't faze him "OK I'm really bored, everyone else got missions and I didn't so I'm going to blow this mall to the ground!" He grew eight enormous white wings and took flight smashing through the roof! A javelin made of white energy was created and he threw it at us! We dodged just in time as the ground fell apart by his attack and then some. I'm pretty sure Kaze was suppose to have a personality switch but nothing was happening to him.

White threw another Javelin at us and then me and Shiki just realised! Maybe... we grabbed Kaze and opened his mouth! He swallowed the attack and then spat it back at white breaking one of his right wings! "Armageddon!" White roared and everything seemed to be breaking atom by atom! Just then the velvet room limo appeared and we jumped in.

Sorry that this chapter is kind of bland but full on fights for the new OC's next chapter and some more Hito-shura and Dante.


	7. Red and Blue

The messenger chapter 7 Descent: Did we just get run over?: Red and Blue

(Zefie)

"Persona is the power I give too you girl protect yourself now!" a voice rang through my head a card appear in my hand and broke I yelled "Hemera!" a woman with long brown hair and yellow eyes wearing a golden chiton and had two angelic wings emerged "Makarakarn!" a barrier suddenly appeared and blocked the lava dragons and they were sent right back at Charon who dodged with ease. "OK time for plan B... DESTROYING THE BOAT!" and just as he said that the chains and hooks on the ship started smashing in all directions!

"I really like a game of chance don't you? Since you can block my spells and attacks with your persona I will have to randomly destroy everything so either I go down and the spell stops, you go down and it stops or we both go down and it really doesn't matter hmm?" Charon said and he then changed his focus to dodging every chain that came to strike and so did I. I had to think, at this rate we could both die... perhaps if I can land a attack on him? This was getting me so excited a game of chance where they is a chance of neither of us surviving. "Wing buffet!" I yelled and Hemera flapped her wings and dagger like feathers were launched at Charon who summoned lava dragons to intercept. "Got to do better than that!" and then at that moment something fell from the sky... a rocket launcher and on it was a sticker "property of Dante, is probably loaded" (if you haven't noticed by now I'm throwing around Dante's weapons to characters) OK I did what anyone would have did, fired it at Charon and he almost fell overboard! He grabbed the rail and was screaming "Help me!" (OK guys save the poor ******* or kick him into the lava?)

(Rex and Rai)

He jumped down and we easily parried the blow he merely laughed and clapped his hands. "OK time for the big guns!" He took out a special 5 section nunchuck that had all different types of blades attached to it. "Come on!" he taunted us and Arranox lunged forward and started attacking "Rai use the spell now!" the near blind boy nodded and evoked two words "Heavy heart!" Jack the ripper fell to the ground and it started cracking beneath him. (I know they is no gravity spells is SMT but why not?) He did nothing but laugh as Arranox, Lu Bu, Rai and I attacked him with all our might he didn't seem to care! Arranox then beheaded him with one slash "Arranox! What did I say about killing unless we have too!" Rai scolded Arranox who just grunted and softly said sorry. But then Jacks body pulled itself together and then jumped into the air! "You can't kill me like that; here;s Jumping Jack!" he started hopping really fast and leaping to incredible heights and caused the ground to shatter into granite! He then punched Lu Bu and Arranox who then returned to the diendriver and a tarot card respectively. He then kicked Rai in the chest and he even yelled "He broke three of my ribs!" he then was above me and was about to chop kick me in the head! But at that moment Rai seemed to suddenly recover and was glowing red! He grabbed Jack's skull with his left gauntlet and threw him into a house!

(Tisa)

We were in a large tunnel and we seemed to be going on a fixed path until we got hit by a red Ferrari! Tokami and I fell over into a new portal. I saw Kazuya and Kereberos fall down into another.

I landed onto something soft... "Get off me!" I jumped up and saw I had landed on a black cat... "Hello! Why the **** oh crap I spoke" The cat shut up and made obvious fake meows "don't worry I already seen things like that" The cat looked shocked and then alarmed "When I say so... duck!" I ducked as bullets flew over and I turned to see several large spiders! I quickly started shooting as well and slowly retreated back. Tokami took a angered stance and growled. Just then several green tubes appeared and summoned demons that destroyed the spiders. Turning I could see a young man near his twenties perhaps and wearing a black cloak like detective uniform and a police like hat.

Eventually I talked with them and found their names was Raidou Kuzunoha the 14th and Goutou they work with a detective agency that protects the city from demons. They tried to figure away to help me but then they was a silence... "Victor..." was the world they said and they sighed "OK lets see what forbidden experiment he'll do next..." and they told me to follow him.

(I know they is no evidence they dislike Victor and he is useful but I wouldn't be surprised if he does some weird experiments off screen...)

(Hito-shura and Dante)

"I swear we just ran someone over!" I yelled at Dante and he got very irritated and he kept driving, I kept staring at him till he sighed and spoke "Look, I haven't even had a good pizza in days, I haven't slept in days... and I have discovered coffee and alcohol and I'm driving and still owe money all over the ****ing universe!" He kept driving and then went through a portal and Dante leapt out and starting firing at anything that moved, and I went on my skateboard and took out a magnum gun, I waste more energy using magic so, this is a nice way to conserve, I did a ollie and fired straight in the head of a demon...

(Yuji and Takeshi)

I checked at my home and no on was in site. I heard a foot step... I turned and aimed my revolver it was Takeshi holding a shot gun at me! "Phew Takeshi its just you... have you seen my family around?" "No, what the hell is going on here!" he replied in anger we were about to sit down, but I saw someone with a gun firing at us! I tackled Takeshi and brought him to the ground and ducked behind a desk to cover us from the gunfire. The assault continued for a few seconds before it stopped. "Oooh I see you two are together..." we leapt out in anger and fired but no one was there! Then we felt two blades pointing at our backs. "Turn around!" we followed the command and saw one boy dressed in red and had red hair and eyes, the other was a girl with blue clothes, hair and eyes. "Were Red and Blue, and were here to kill you!" "Are you two twins?" Takeshi said almost randomly in this situation despite the danger. "Yeah we are!" They said gleefully and then we saw it... they had two words stitched on their clothes... Red had the words "Yuri" written on his shirt and Blue had the words "Yaio" written on her shirt. "I think I'll have a little fun with you two!" Blue was being annoying hyper... I guess we bought were thinking the same thing... "**** you!" we ducked, rolled and fired our guns again!

"OK lets show them our gun blades! December Dean and Summer Sam!" (Yes I just referenced supernatural and I do not own it) one gun blade was a mix of fiery colours and the other a coyote shotgun with a mix of icy colours. When the bullets were fired Red's summer Sam bullets ignited causing fire to burst in every direction, and with December Dean it spilled out liquid Nitrogen!

(OK that's the end of that chapter! So tell me what you think!)


	8. And he's back!

The messenger chapter 8 White furies: Thor: Uriel: He's back

Please all faithful readers review the story. Also help my friend with his SMT roleplay please, just go on onemanga forums and search for new world OOC.

(Zanosuke)

I woke up I was still carrying a decapitated head and Masakado's associate hadn't picked it up yet… and I was about to be attacked, I leapt back and saw a person about sixteen wielding two broad knives. He had white hair that reaches just below his shoulders and grey eyes. He wore a large cloak, dark jeans and a black beanie. "Your Zanosuke right, well the price is right now, if you die peacefully and give me the head I won't have to hurt you… too much" screw that just attack straight away! I did a battojutsu slash draw and he made an x guard and took the attack head on, "this is going to actually be interesting!" we both yelled, well I guess great minds think alike.

He made accurate swift strikes aiming at my vital organs and I deflected each blow and made powerful assaults to finish him in one attack but it was hard to get an attack in for either of us, when we did make a wound it was small and we usually got counterattacked. Realising this would lead to nothing but getting both of us cut and bloodied up, we took a fair distance back and started charging up energy. I took out my evoker blade and slashed myself he started tapping his head with his index finger "Come forth Hades ruler of the dead and the earth!" Amatsu emerged and merged with my blade, from him a dark cloaked humanoid with a metal mask created out of triangular pieces emerged he clapped his hands and diamonds appeared and formed sharp knives that then came at me! "Your blade cannot cut diamonds! Now die quickly!" well, actually I can cut them, with a technique I created "Shangri-La Slash!" I planned on using this on Yoshitune but I had to use this now! I sliced all the diamonds into small shards that hit the ground.

"Impossible! Diamonds are the strongest things on the planet! No steel blade can cut them!" Hades was shocked but the boy seemed calm and spoke "Hades, they was something odd about that attack, almost looked like the diamonds accepted the steel as if… they were the same" He saw the secret of the technique already? The Shangri-La slash makes anything that approaches my blade feel like they are the same body, so if I slashed a person their nerves wouldn't detect it and if I slash an object it wouldn't make any resistance. This sixteen year old kid saw through it with one use of it! "I'm Zanosuke Zentegeru!" "And I'm Setsuna Kurogane! The one who will kill you! I'm being nicely paid too" This brat is getting on my nerves! (Zanosuke is between his twenties and thirties)

(Yuji and Takeshi)

This shootout was going on forever! It seemed like it would never stop! Getting close without getting hurt is almost impossible and getting a long range hit is incredibly hard! Geez, we are both running out of ammo but the twins seem to have a limitless supply and don't need to reload! Then all of a sudden they stopped and started speaking "Oh Thor is here, lets see we probably have a hour or two left before he blows this universe into smithereens, but maybe to be safe… we shall combine our guns!" they stuck the blades next to each other and they grew bigger and combined into something that looked like a giant bazooka machine gun! "This is the hyper ultimate flame throwing, ice throwing heavy buzz saw machine incest gun!" Blue said in a very annoying voice "Seriously Blue you need a better name for this thing" They then charged forward and fired streams of ice and flame while the blades moved vertically at high speeds, bullets were fired rapidly in succession and were utterly destroying my home! We took cover and reloaded but then we heard a voice in our heads. "I will give you two the gift of magic, if you are willing to sign a contract?" (Option time: You get to choose if they both accept, decline or one of them accepts so get voting, if they say yes their pretty much gonna go kamehameha with spells but how will it effect their fate?)

(Thor)

A giant tower suddenly appeared in the heart of the city, yes using this I will destroy everything! Nuclear war heads arrived and linked to the tower and were connected by chains, and then out he emerged Uriel! The archangel is now imprisoned into a bullet held in the tower! He was chained down and looked extremely bad. The chains cause him to forcefully charge up his power with his holy flames I plan to level this universe and all others!

(Zefie)

All of a sudden as I was bout to kick him off the ship my persona held his hand! "You have broken the rules brother!" What the hell was going on! Hemera then explained "Hey Zefie I'm created by you and another part was from another life and brother here has broken the rules of the world and took life and I believe you released a bunch of souls out!" "Sister please give compassion to me!" "…I can't trust you… unless you are willing to give up your limbs!" "Very well, take them!" Hemera dropped most of Charon into the lava except the upper body and his head. She then pulled him up unto the ship, I then stamped on him a few times, just so he doesn't try biting… then he seemed very concerned… "Oh *** of a ***** I let Fafnir's soul out of the bottle during that fight…"

(Cu, Shiki and Kaze)

The velvet room… and Igor spoke as soon as we got in "Well, well you have encountered the one who has the soul of the enemy within him and he shall be a tough foe to fight. I will now explain chaos and law shards and your power Cu. The chaos and Law shards give you the power to draw from emotion and give your body alteration as well as the way you think along with the power. Kaze here is unaffected because he is pure of heart and is always at balance." "You mean he's so dense he's too innocent to do something wrong intentionally?" "…That's one way of putting it but yes, now your power is to draw from… sin and virtue and create resolve! It's an excellent power that can be enhanced with the shards, you have power deep inside you, however they may attempt to control you, but you must always make sure they shall bow to you, if you call "resolve" into the phone you will be play a roulette of sorts and your persona shall change and strengthen temporary… I shall now unlock one more powerful attack for you; it shall appear in your mind when you feel that something very important to you is in danger".

I thought for a moment but then was interrupted by Kaze he had grown dog ears and a tail! He started licking Shiki and I and jumped around the limo like a frog! "I thought he was too pure to be…" "Oh that's… the effect he gets because he doesn't view sin as wrong, so he is becoming a demon, but would still help you, but… would be very dog like" Igor replied and Margret then announced "We shall now extract the chaos shard". It happened in one flash of light and I was dumbfounded, laughing and feeling sick all in one minute! Kaze was twitching in a foetal position. Shiki was burning red "I was too young to see that!" and she fainted and I had to laugh, but kind of nervous at the same time. "Uuuhhhhh never eating that again…" Kaze groaned and rolled around the limo yelling many complaints.

And then I heard a roar, Shiki woke up and Kaze slowly stood up and we looked out the window… we all yelled curses and groaned… it was Fafnir how! And why the hell! Charon should have sent him away and take care of him! He smiled and then said "I'm back baby!" in a voice that imitated Bender from futurama but wait that's a dragon… oh who cares about that! Igor and Margret sighed and then, they pushed us all out of the door and into a portal! (Options: Swear before falling, try to jump back on, or try the phone out?)

End of this chapter please review!


	9. Survivor

The messenger chapter 9: The survivor!

I called resolve into the phone and in a flash we were near Fafnir and we were on a bridge made out of… holy shit! It's made of my nails! My heart was beating faster I was changing I grew wings of bone from my shoulders, a tail, my finger nails became claws and my feet nails became talons! "The power of the survivor, this form makes your body forcefully evolve, the ability to do what ever means necessary to survive and win the battle!" A large voice boomed from the phone and I covered my ears, good god it was loud! "Due your eyes… their like a snakes" I saw a reflection in a portal and they did now exactly resemble a snakes… I'm feeling weird…

(Personality switches temporary now!)

Fafnir charged forward and sunk his teeth into my shoulder… it hurt but, instead of fear I felt pure excitement! I dug my right talon into his chest, causing blood to spill out! Then I punched him hard and in the same area, he was sent flying! "I-Impossible, I cannot be harmed by any human!" He was yelling and complaining as he got up and recovered, well the answer to his question is simple, "I'm not human anymore!" I gave him a death glare and he started shaking! Just pathetic! He took flight and then roared and dive-bombed down, I slashed with my tail at his feet; just before he was about to crush me, and he tripped over and I clawed at his already slashed eye!

I was almost giggling and laughing manically, I was enjoying this fight too much! It felt like a powerful taste pulsing in my blood, but this cold venomous feeling like pure hate! I like it. I was pulverising him in close range combat, and we he breathed fire I used my wings as shields and Kaze, Shiki and I would be unaffected! "Whoa, this is seriously insane, that kind of power isn't human!" Kaze was also shaking as he was speaking "…He already said that already meat head! But seriously I agree that power is just… too much". "Hey! I wonder how much more powerful my persona has grown! Everyone became really serious "Showtime!"

(West and Dante)

"Achoo!" Dante sneezed, which is odd, he never gets a cold… he seemed really angry "Someone out there is stealing my catchphrase!" What? "Aren't you just being paranoid? Maybe you should take a rest? He grumbled a bit and then falls asleep on the king's bed. Well he earned it, we just made giants extinct, I heard a groan, and ah I guess Surt is still not dead! Seriously he won't stay dead, OK I got no other choice, and I went to him, fired six bullets into his head and ripped it off.

(Cu)

Follower emerged his visor blind fold was broken and he had the same eyes as me, he had grown six wings and arms! He rushed forward like a fighter jet struck Fafnir with a wild assault of punches, wing strikes, tail swipes and talon attacks. Fafnir was but an inch from death! "Resolve timed out" and I reverted to normal… Fafnir snarled got up and transformed into a more humanoid shape and size, he punched me in the face and then kicked me in the gut! I felt like crap… I saw the fireball charging in his mouth and was about to fry me to bits! Kaze leapt in, hooked the spear into Fafnir's ear and pushed full force sending him about two metres away. "What? I can't be harmed by humans" Fafnir always insisting on that was growling as he charged at Kaze. "That doesn't mean I can't throw you or push you!" Kaze duck and struck with his crescent spear like a golf club! Fafnir slipped up and almost fell into a portal! Damn he was so close!

The fight went on and Shiki and I joined in attempting to throw him into a portal but not getting close, he couldn't land a hit on us he seemed to be adjusting to his humanoid form and cursed each time he missed. It went like this for quite some time. He was getting more and more frustrated and then seemed to get upset and cry! "Damnit, OK fine, I'll make one more contract, give me the fastest legs in the world!" A red light appeared and enveloped him his muscles pulsed and he snarled he appeared before Shiki and Kaze and knocked them down through the bridge into a portal!

It was just me and him now… he practically teleported and struck me in a way that wouldn't kill me or destroy the bridge but continue to inflict pain… it felt like I was being hit by hammers! He tore and my flesh and my blood was being spilled everywhere… it was spreading out like a pool and my body felt numb… he came close and was about to bite me! The moment his teeth touched my skin something happened… I felt like all my wounds were nonexistent and I got up and held him by the neck and through him into the air without warning I yelled "Crawling Chaos!" Black coloured lightning erupted from all parts of my body and they surrounded Fafnir and attacked from all sides! In a flash nothing was left of him and then the lightning talked! "Hahaha finally I got to have a little enjoyment in so many years! The others within you will be so jealous! Or considering them envious would be the best word!" He laughed and returned into me…

The velvet room limo came to me and I went in… and I saw tons of people including Shiki and Kaze… Margret and a boy with black hair were talking like a talk show host and then spoke "Hi faithful readers! Well we've decided to think about pairings! We want you to match up characters who you think you would like to enjoy seeing together as a couple! Also please make sure to submit more characters and reviews please! Yes we just gave you the power to decide pairings as well, so now you can control Cu's S-links when we get to a later part in the story after this first arc, you can decide alignments and the fate of characters as well! Next chapter you'll see Rex and Rai fight Jack the ripper and find out his reasons for fighting! You'll see Tisa fight demonic assassin robots along with Raidou! And finally you'll see Zanosuke finish his duel with Setsuna and gain a clue about the whereabouts of Yoshitune! And if you wish to know more about White, Red or Blue and I might show you some of their back story!" and then I blacked out… again!


	10. Suicide

The Messenger chapter 10: Suicide

(That actually pretty much is fitting for this chapter. Also Margret erased everyone's memory after the talk show was done.)

(Tisa)

Raidou and Goutou took me to the Gouma-Den the place where Victor usually conducts his experiments. The place was torn apart! Demonic humanoids with metal parts were the culprits and Victor who was a white haired man in a lab coat was groaning. The Robo-demons turned and were surprisingly enough armed with ****ing lasers, seriously I just gaped while they charged it up and then fired! Raidou pushed me to the ground and we dodged the beam. He quickly got up and seemed to realise he probably won't be able to kill them with his sword and gun he usually uses.

But he took out his gun and fired at them anyway and slowly moved to the far right of the den, drawing their fire and dodging their lasers and made them pursue him and pay no attention to Victor and I and I picked him up and set him just outside the Konnou-ya which was the upstairs store which the Gouma-den being its basement… he groaned and slowly recovered and speak hoarsely "The box on the left side of the room, special guns and swords… use them quickly" I ran back down and saw Raidou and a bunch of demons fending off the Robots but were slowly loosing.

I looked for the box Victor mentioned, what I found inside was shocking! "Living guns!" the guns had eyes and teeth! They snarled but then clamed down when Tokami came near they seemed to acknowledge me and changed into a lightning yellow and the other a snowy colour. The names were engraved on the side "Lemon & Berry" Orthrus appeared and said "just the way you like it, master Philemon shall grant you another gift!" It came to me in an instant! I started juggling with the four guns and fired them rapidly in succession! I was getting every shot down! The bullets harmed the robots! I summoned Fenrir by aiming the guns at my head and firing! He wrecked those guys easily! Then someone started applauding "Ooooohhh that was so… strong" Raidou and I turned and saw an androgynous person with long yellow hair and eyes wearing a yellow coat. "Names Yellow, but you could have probably guessed?"

"If you're wondering about my gender I'm both!" Yellow grinned and glared at Raidou and I; he gave us _that _kind of look… "Ah but parting is such sweet sorrow!" He spoke melodramatically and then his tone became serious "Now you must die!" He glared at us and I had this over whelming feeling to… kill myself? I felt vulnerable but I quickly recovered and he seemed surprised "Oh… so you are stronger then that? Oh well now for the messy part… come forth my persona, Suicide!" An eloquent golden humanoid figure with long nail like claws emerged and grinned "Parting" was the word that was then uttered and a giant yellow rose appeared and fired a giant blast of energy at us!

(Rex and Rai)

Rai ha a burning red aura and started to smash Jack into the ground and I could hear many bones breaking then Rai started talking "Pulse!" Jack was sent flying through the air "Plunge!" Jack came in front of Rai and then made a whole in the ground. Remind me not to piss this guy off. Jacks mask broke and revealed his face, it had a moustache and a beard and had somewhat gritty and fair skin he winced and he was growing younger and smaller until his head became a Pumpkin and he was wearing a large coat and hat… Rai's energy calmed down "I saw through our entire fight that you were fighting with 100% and not out of hatred. You were fighting to protect someone but whom?" Jack looked away and I looked at him "You know if you refuse to say anything I could cut you to pieces and split you up into boxes so you will be living meat that is worse then death!" Rai yelled at Jack and continued to glare at him could I really forgive this murderer for killing my parents? I raised my axe. "Wait please my brothers you got to save them!" he bowed to us and I stopped my attack.

"My brothers, Jack Frost and Pyro Jack… we aren't blood related but we stood by each other… neither heaven nor hell aloud us entry to a resting place and we stayed together and took care of each other… but one day Roog came and conquered the village of demons we were living in… I told him I would be willing to work if he let my brothers go… and so I met a guy name Black and he gave me the power to not die as long as I protected someone… but I can see it, I won't win this way… I need your help! Help me defeated Roog!" I was shocked, couldn't think he had feelings "You can kill me after we save them!" He stared at me. Man to man… (Make the decision help Jack or split him up? Don't worry next chapter Rex and Rai get a lot of spotlight)

(Zanosuke)

Setsuna came in real close and assaulted me with his knives and relentlessly attempted to break my guard. Hades and Amatsu were grappling with all their strength, metaphorically of course. I quickly cast a lightning fast Zio to create some distance and I inspected my katana… it was bad it was breaking up a few more powerful hits in the right places… huh? He kind of stuck his knives together and they turned into a large katana with an eloquent hilt! This katana… I saw it back at my clan's home! "Where did you get that?" "Oh Mugetsu here, well my employer didn't want to bay up the silver haired bitch and well this was a good compromise". I cursed and lunged at him but I was stupid, he easily dodged and broke my blade with little effort with the Mugetsu's power.

He quickly prepared for another strike and I took out my evoker blade and collided it with Mugetsu and said "Well, I usually don't use this for battle… but they is something's I can only do with this blade "Tempest slash!" I swung my blade and all elements of nature attacked him causing a storm like effect! When the rain like mist cleared I was startled… a giant colossus made of diamonds was the one who took the attack! "Titan's Gauntlet" The giant's fist was about to crash into me and I guess I had no other choice… I hate honour and all and why I keep this thing I don't know but… I took out a seppuku blade and my evoker and swung them at the same time "Fallen paradise" my left arm then snapped and broke but the giant disintegrated and Setsuna was nowhere to be seen…

Don't worry all characters will probably get some show time soon so be patient I got a lot of OC's to manage.


	11. Diend

The messenger chapter 11 DIEND!!!!! (To Vastler75 who introduced me to Kamen rider! So I'll have main focus on Rai and Rex this chapter)

(Rex)

Jack took us to a large mountain area and they were two large castles in front of us. "Rai and I will go to the left castle and Rex you should go to the right… I'm pretty sure Roog is supposed to be in the left castle today but just to be safe Rex you should check the right castle…" Jack shivered and spoke nervously… Rai looked at me and approached the left castle as I went to the left one.

(Rai)

I'm not sure but Jack got more ad more worried as we got closer and I had this feeling… well it was probably nothing, we entered the castle and I heard the gate close behind me! Jack was the one who pulled the switch and was crying "Sorry man but all of us together don't stand a chance if I had to judge you our strength would equal say thirty and his would be double…" He moved away and I yelled at him "We can win! Trust me Jack! I heard armour clanging behind me and turned and saw knight armour on horseback! "We are the champion knights! We shall slay our enemies!" They charged forward with lances thrusting in the air.

(Rex)

I looked at my gun more carefully and the words "Diend Driver" were written on it. I checked my pockets and saw three cards! One had Lu Bu on it and the other two had a stereotypical magician from a Disney show with scary eyes and was labelled Yen Sid the other was a giant fire breathing lizard labelled Gojira/Godzilla! And the gate then closed behind me. A warrior in demonic red armour was before me, he had a large spear and two suspiciously looking lightsaber like swords by his sides… "You're Roog?" I asked and he nodded and charged forward at me; spear in hand and ready to strike! Time to test drive this thing! I took out Lu Bu's card and inserted it into the driver, several cards appeared above me and then Lu Bu emerged and charged forward to counter the attack, the two warriors clashed ferociously with their long weapons and were giving it everything they got!

I heard a voice call out to me "Check your pocket and draw out the cards!" I looked and saw a ghost like Yen Sid talking to me… I checked my pocket and they were a card there! "Diend Blast" I inserted it and pulled the trigger, curving energy orbs were released and homed in on Roog and blasted him from all directions! Lu Bu scowled at me "You aren't allowed to strike from the behind or interrupt a duel!" "Yes but that warrior code will not help us survive and that's the most important, right Rex?" Yen Sid replied in an equally loud voice and then Godzilla's ghostlike form appear and spoke very animalistic "No just crush everything in your way!" I really couldn't stand these guys arguing about fighting styles! I just fired repeatedly again at Roog who was slowly getting back up and charged at me a second time, I inserted Yen Sid's card and he emerged and cast a spell "Slow!" (Just to make sure I do not own Godzilla, Kamen rider, Yen Sid or square enix) and Roog was moving in slow motion!

I took this chance to strike him in the back of the neck with my battle axe but it didn't really hurt him! He then recovered and whacked me with the side of the pole! He then yelled at the sky! "Lord Black bestows upon me the height of a giant! I shall pay the price for it and use it to destroy you!" A storm seemed to form and a bolt of lightning struck Roog and he increased insanely in size and now was about the same height as my Godzilla ghost! Well a giant got to fight a giant! I inserted Godzilla and fired and he leapt up into the air and held Roog close and burned his spear into a metal puddle with his fiery breath! Roog drew out his two lightsabers which were glowing with the power of fire and ice! He forced Godzilla back to a wall and assaulted him with all his strength! Godzilla then ducked and turned and pressed Roog to the ground and held him down, "Black Sun!" Lu Bu jumped and came down attacking with an onslaught of attacks at Roog's face! (Yes I'm watching Kamen Rider Black Vastler)

Yen Sid started chanting and the Diend Driver started to glow with energy I searched my pocket again… I found another card! I inserted it quickly! "Final AttackRide Diend!" a voice emitted from the Driver and when saying Diend it sounded like a DJ. Anyway nine rings of large cards appeared and locked unto Roog's face and I aimed the Driver and yelled "Dimension Shoot!" an enormous green and black beam was fired and smashed right into his face and caused an explosion! As the smoke cleared he was still there! He growled and whispered a few words and he seemed to teleport out of here!

(Rai)

I summoned Arranox and we dodged each charge together and struck when we could but couldn't land a good strike I didn't notice until just know but we were surrounded! "Heavy heart" I attempted the spell but I felt like… was this castle nullifying magic! They charged and pierced their lances through me! "Urrgghh" I fell to the ground and groaned as I coughed up blood, they turned and started to leave and I saw a boy in bronze armour and clothes! Well scrap that he was all bronze really and carried a shield and sword he looked Greek. Alongside him was a large silver knight juggernaut and he silently pointed his lance at me! Damnit he noticed! "He has demon blood you fools He's recovering as I speak!" The knights turned but I was already up I started smashing their helms and souls were being released from them! "Follow my orders! Knight two and three attack from the flanks! Knight six and ten charge forward and knight five turn and cut his escape!" "Yes sir! Lord Lancelot, sir!" Ah crap why!

I quickly ducked as the Knights attacking me from the flank approached and they settled the problem themselves, then I sprinted back and unto the lance of another knight, charged forward and crushed his helm, even though I was loosing more blood it was better then getting killed by the two coming at me. When they did get round to the charge I got out and used the remains to take the impact and then twisted and broke both of their helms with a flip attack! And then Lancelot had me at sword point…

(Zefie)

"I need a better weapon!" I yelled at Charon and he wouldn't tell me where one is… Hemera mentioned the sickles of chaos that Charon should own but he was reluctant to give any info… I then burnt all but his head and he screamed "In the back in the treasure chest! Use the back of the oar to open it!" I did so and attached metal bracelets to my arms and they had chains with sickle like scythes attached to them, a nice mid to long range weapon! I went up to Charon and stared at him, well what's left of him really… he sighed and said "I can't or I'll die!" I glared back, at him; I needed some info about what was happening here! "I'll protect you!" "No you can't! The Colours are insanely strong and carry great souls within them! Lord Black and Master White harbour the souls of the newer-" he never finished the sentence… a javelin came out of nowhere and destroyed his head! I turned and saw a girl who was completely grey and his eyes were like storm clouds! "Charon said too much already… My name is Grey and Athena shall end you."

(How do you like it? Next chapter will finish Red and blue, show what happened to Kazuya, introduce two new characters and Cu gets a decent weapon, after that I plan on continuing Rai's battle and show what's happening with Shiki and Kaze.)


	12. God's of war and battle

The messenger chapter 12: Wrath

(Yuji and Takeshi)

I felt energy surge through me my body was pulsing and I rose up and flew! "Garula" I blasted a large beam of air? It struck Red straight in the face and knocked him and Blue over! "Zan" I flicked my fingers and a blade of wind was created and sliced through the walls and knocked the twins over while they tried to recover. "Maragi" Several fireballs smashed into the twins and Takeshi was the one who launched it! "Dude, you're burning my house!" I yelled at him, he then stared at me and gave a look saying, the place is already wrecked by bullets… OK and then I heard crying…

Blue wailed and cried and rolled on the ground! Red was very silent and comforted her she ran into a portal like thing and all of a sudden Red seemed to be very serious… He grabbed the buzz saw gun and it changed into a black sword with red runes. His eyes were glowing and he roared "You hurt my sister! What the hell! She's a kid!" He charged forward and swung the sword and we barely dodged! When his blade slashed a giant fissure was created! "Continent destroyer, it can destroy a lot of land if I had time to charge this thing, but to do that it would take a few days… so I hope a few mini earthquakes will do?" Shit! Were in trouble…

He slashed wildly at Takeshi trying to slice him, more and more fissures were being created and if I don't intervene Takeshi would fall into them! I charged forward and grabbed him, but I was feeling weird and tired… all the momentum I built up fell and I collapsed to the ground! "Agilao" Takeshi fired a large beam of flame at Red and it should have hit him straight in the face… but I saw it… it didn't even get close almost as if the fire lost the will to fight before getting near him! He sheathed the sword and then lifted me and Takeshi without any effort! "I have a barrier of sorts, it makes things lose momentum and if it is alive of being controlled they will lose their will to fight! Unless you can kill me without wanting to I doubt you'll win!" He then tossed us into the air and we smashed into some of my furniture.

"Time for the final blow, take this!" He lifted the blade and its runes became blood red and then the entire blade became that colour, he slashed it and a large shockwave was released! "Fusion spell" Takeshi said in that split second but I knew what to do… we rolled to the side barely escaping the attack and combined Garula and Agilao!" A large dragon created of spinning flames smashed everything with no consideration at all! It was completely wild! Takeshi held out his hand and yelled "DaiRyuHou!" the dragon exploded and as the flames cleared Red was nowhere to be seen.

(Conclude he has been defeated and go after Thor, or expect him to survive and wait)

(Rai)

Well only two ways to end the fight now, I use my tattoo or give up, and no way am I giving up! My right hand of power… time to create and destroy! My black flame tattoo started boiling my blood, I smashed his leg with my hand and his leg armour became smashed like it just got hit by a wrecking ball! I quickly rolled and started tapping all the fallen knights' armours… I have five minutes to win this fight! The knights reanimated and charged at Lancelot! He drew his sword and lifted his shield and fended off the attacks with all his might, but now all I had to do was break his helmet! I jumped off the back of one of the knights and smashed my fist into his helm and through his armour and then all the knights died once more and I swear they whispered thank you!

The bronze kid slowly stepped forward and drew his sword; he introduced himself "I'm Bronze, obviously, but the soul that sleeps within me is…" He stared at me and his eyes became bronze flames "Ares" he swiftly slashed as I put my guard up but was knocked backwards an insane amount of distance and hit the gate! "Rampage" He slashed at me several times in succession, my body was too beat up to take this! I collapsed and felt like I was dying… he started dragging me into a large portal thing… "White or Black which does thou choose?" (Yeah just pick white or black and Rai will meet them and learn more about them.)

(Zefie)

I swung out the sickles of chaos and the chains stretched out, surrounded her and the scythes dug into her skin, she easily took them out and her body regenerated! "Run, look the lava is gone now!" Hemera yelled at me and I knew I had no other option, at least for now; hm an enemy that can't be killed will be exciting! I jumped off the boat and sprinted down the street as she chased me throwing javelins with great aim but I used Hemera's spells to block any damage that would be caused.

"Mother Nyx should be able to fight against her… just check your pocket and return me into the card, tap it and it'll change to my mother, use her and you can have a chance to win this fight. I jumped to the side and did as she told me. Athena's javelins were getting closer and more accurate every second. "Mamudoon" Nyx appeared and several purple and black symbols materialised and blasted beams of energy at Grey/Athena! Nyx had ghostly pale skin, long black hair, eyes and wearing a black chiton, armour and had black wings she was the opposite of Hemera. The beams were being blocked by several round Greek shields and Athena threw her javelin once more and it multiplied into several and it seemed to be raining spears!

(Keep fighting, run, consult Nyx are your options)

(Kazuya)

I don't believe it… before me was an enormous statue of… me in futuristic armour and labelled the first hero! Everyone stared at me, they were demons, humans and what were most likely mutants? Then an angelic man who was wearing only a ribbon… walked to me "Ah Kazuya… Oh this is surprising… another you from another world, my Philemon has been busy! I hope White and Black are behaving themselves… Kazuya do you want the memories of the hero you of this world, you can surely gain the power for your revenge!"

(Cu)

"Boy I beg of you to help me!" Is the first thing I heard as I got up; I was at a large clear yet evil lake? I looked around and saw no living being… "I'm under your feet!" I looked down and saw a shattered sword on the ground and it was talking "I'm Balmung or Gram and Siegfried's soul!" "Siegfried… wait you're his sword? The one created by Odin?" "Siegfried and I are one in the same now. Behind you is a normal sword, use that until you can get me repaired". I looked at the sword pieces for a moment before I reluctantly agreed and put him in a sack and grabbed the short sword. "Something weird is going on and I don't like it… souls are disappearing and it's not the work of the God's or the Valkyries… no thunder or lightning has occurred and I think two armies are fighting over items called Chaos and Law shards, called Wrath and Justice…"

(That's it for this chapter; next chapter will focus on mangafreaks characters, with more on Tisa, Zanosuke, Setsuna and Cu.)


	13. Don't fail!

The messenger chapter 13: Portal Jumping: Don't Fail: They would be proud…

(Cu)

We arrived at a burnt out town… peoples bodies were everywhere, lifeless… "Their not dead, it looks like they had their souls ripped from them… watch out!" A man wearing a tuxedo and a pure whit mask and gloves struck my cheek with a powerful knife! I fell to the ground and called forth Follower to strike with an upper cut slash, but his knife blocked the attack with no effort. He took out a scale and placed a feather on one end and he then ripped through my body with his left hand! He waited a moment and then looked perplexed… "Why are people defying the rules? Why is this dead kid alive! Why is his soul gone?"

The words struck me like, like, well it hurt… "Attack now, quickly, we can find out soon!" Gram shouted into my mind and I quickly lashed out with multiple slashes with my short sword and Follower did so as well, but he simply used the knife to repel all my attacks! "Name's Phantom, dead kid… your existence is a disgrace… come forth Anubis!" He tapped the scale and it tipped and released a jackal-headed beat wearing Egyptian clothing and holding a scale. "Mudoon and Hamaon" Anubis swung the scale and the two sides released a blast of dark and light! "Get out of here Phantom!" Two chakrams flew into the blasts and absorbed the energy a person in all black except his skin and he had two Chinese wind and fire wheels as well as a sword strapped to his back. (Wind and fire wheels are often mistaken for chakrams but chakrams are actually fairly small in comparison)

He turned to look at me and smiled… holy shit he looked just like me! He snapped his fingers and a portal opened up, and he kicked me into it! I swear he whispered "Don't fail… no matter what" as I fell in. I felt a strange bond, like he was sad… "Thou art I and I art Thou, thou have established a new bond… the forsaken" (Yep a custom Arcana just for that guy)

(Shiki and Kaze)

The place was like, judgement day everything seemed dead! We heard gun shots, and slashing sounds coming from the east! We headed over there and saw a bunch of people in military uniforms… suspiciously similar to FMA ones… anyway they were fighting wildly against demons, with demons? One boy fought with a handgun and a machete, by his side was an Ogre armed with a hammer and sword! An enormous armoured being with wings equipped with a spear and shield was attacking them! He quickly killed all but one beast with a lion headed creature with wings and talons.

"Sayuki… shoot it down please" The boy spoke calmly with no hesitation; he had bluish green hair and wore goggles (based off my character on SMT Imagine!) "Sure thing Mr DB!" A girl with silver eyes, silky brown hair wearing a school jumpsuit and a crescent moon ribbon, suspiciously like Kaze's spear… answered DB and took out a sling shot! Seriously she was expecting to shoot that thing down with a rock… she must be dumber than Kaze… ok she made the shot and killed it… wow that's some powerful luck… All of a sudden Kaze got two circular cuts on him! As I someone threw chakrams at him! Then the girl and Kaze met eye to eye and fainted! What was going on!

(Zanosuke)

"_That silver haired bitch didn't pay me!" _Those words rang through my head… either that kid has been an assassin since he was born or sis is alive? "Masakado do you know the truth!" I yelled, he's supposed to be protector of this city he should here me "I do not know if she is alive, Zanosuke… I only know what happens in this city… look too your left he'll pick up my head and then he'll take you to another place to fix your swords". I turned and I laughed, it was the oni from the cave, he was dressed in detective clothes trying to look normal but… hahaha it was obvious who he was! He growled and took the head and placed it into a box. He took out a black stone and smashed it… and a big portal thing opened up! He pushed me in! I'm pretty sure he is suppose to take me there, damn it maybe I shouldn't have laughed.

As I came out the other end I rammed my head into a black haired kid holding a short sword! We both cursed as we hit the floor and we heard a hammer clanging and we looked up, above us was a large black smith man and he looked at us "I'm Hephaestus god of smiths and technology, Philemon has told me of you and I'll be happy to refuge your weapons, but I want you to do something for me first…" I had a bad feeling this was going to be annoying.

(Tisa and Raidou)

As the beam came closer Raidou chanted words and threw a capsule to the ground "Hee-ho Kun!" A snowman like figure appeared and created a wall of ice that shattered when it came in contact with the blast but the shards then flew at Yellow and we were safe! "Hee-ho I'm a Jack frost nice to meet you!" Raidou quickly ordered again "Hee-ho Kun… I need you to become black frost we have to defeat this guy!" "Raidou, Yellows an it" "Fine it. Anyway…" "Gotcha Raidou buddy" Hee-ho Kun jumped and then turned demonic! He became an enormous black and purple snowman with ice, fire and darkness erupting from his body!

"MaBufuDyne" the lab became much, much colder… suddenly all of the area in front of him was freezing over! Yellow got up and drew out a rapier and a whip sword. He span in a tornado shape and the ice just passed by it! Yellow flower petals started falling from the ceiling burning everything they touched! We ducked for cover under some desks as the petals fell. I had to act to win this! I jumped out and juggle fired my guns aimed at Yellows face, but it just dodged eloquently almost as it was dancing in the air! "Out of the entire group I'm the fastest without using my soul and even when I do I'm still 2nd place!" Yellow boasted but seemed discontent with 2nd place… I called out Fenrir and Tokami leapt out and summoned Orthrus "Maragi! Bufudyne! Kill rush!" Orthrus releases multiple fireballs and Black frost sent a stream of ice and Fenrir rushed forward and seemed to absorb the magic! He charged into Yellow and bit into its shoulder and then ripped its left arm off! "Ahhhhh the touch of pain… how I missed it… Violet would be proud of you if she was here."

Yellow's arm regenerated and he grabbed Fenrir's head and threw him away! "Well I got what I came for… perhaps I should test it!" Yellow whipped out a high tech futuristic sword which was charging electricity around it! "A rail sword, I can't believe this was made at this time period! And better then the ones in the future, with this new better weapons can be made! Now Tisa would you like to taste some of its strength!" Yellow released the electricity and it slammed into my body! It felt like everything was going dark for a moment… and then I saw another portal open up and Yellow was curing me? "Do your best… don't fail" before he kicked Raidou, Tokami, Hee-ho Kun and I into it.


	14. Going back to hell!

The messenger chapter 14: Infiltrate: Red Ferrari: ACHILLES

(Now we get to learn more about the colours!)

(Rai)

"Hey wake up!" I heard voices and looked around… it was pretty much a prison cell but it was also kind of hospitable? I looked to the people calling me, two male teens and two females. "Were Amber, Orange, Purple and Violet, Rai were pleased to meet you!" They were similar to Ares they were all dressed in the colour of their names and had hair of that colour as well. Amber had short hair and wore a dress and jeans at the same time. Orange wore torn summer clothes and had neck long spiky hair. Purple wore what looked like a combo of oriental and western clothes and had a long pig tail that reached to his waist. Violet was dressed in male clothes but had a few feminine clothing pieces as well. (Purple and Orange are the two males. Violet and Amber are the two females.)

Purple came to the door and picked the lock and smiled "Today's my shift, if you let orange open the door he would knock it down!" Orange growled before calming down "Unfortunately before you passed out you said White… crap I hope you survive his initiation… either you're going to be ranked very high or end up dead…" "Hm… so this White guy, is he cruel?" I asked "In this wonderful place right and wrong are eliminated and are taboo… at least if you're around Black that is... Black understands emotions but if you catch him at a bad time he becomes really scary" Violet said with a mix of relief and fear in her voice. "Well, White is… urgh he's such a freaking… every time he does something impressive it goes straight to his head and then starts hitting on everyone… and he keeps forgetting what soul made each of us! It really pisses me off!" Amber spoke now and then a bleeping noise rang… "Hope you survive dude" Orange said as he lead me into a gymnasium and a young man with spiky white hair and clothes was in front.

More and more prisoners came in and we all for some reason got into a lined formation when White flicked his hand! "I have no time for weaklings! Survive my technique and you may join us or fight for your freedom! Here it is!" He began chanting… Hebrew and English… "May my soul awaken .I ask for just your right hand… awaken YHVH… Yahweh! God's hand" White's body turned into shades of blue and gold and he put his hands into a palm, he then thrusted it and it became mind boggling enormous! I couldn't help put swear every curse I could think of… and its coming to squash me…

(Rex)

When I got out of the castle and tried to rendezvous with Rai I saw Jack and he was in shock… I couldn't see Rai anywhere… "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry but Rai is either dead or imprisoned by now… depending on his choices…" "Why! What happened?" I yelled and demanded to know "I left him in there to die! If I knew you had such power from the start then I wouldn't have to have locked him in there with all those knights and Bronze!" I ran into the castle and saw blood and broken metal everywhere! I searched the ground and by the looks of it Rai fought hard but he then was dragged somewhere… and the tracks end right at a spot, before the armoury. "Argh… why didn't I trust Rai… now Bronze got him!" Well I understand why Jack did what he did… hm maybe he can help! "Jack could you take me to where their keeping Rai and your brothers? I can save them!" "They is absolutely no way you can defeat… no wait we have a shot, if we can get one faction against the other we might be able to get White to release my brothers… and as long as Rai is with Black he won't be killed… Yeah let's do it!" He took out his barber knife and cut once in the air and a portal opened up! "Come on this way!" He leapt in and so did I.

Huh? We were in a large blue tunnel of something like water… and they were other people here too, two girls, animals and a man… and a red Ferrari was moving really fast… "Ah crap Dante!" Jack tackled me just out the way! If it wasn't for him I would be road kill! "Come on this way!" (Please note that Zefie is here… but below is how she came here)

(Zefie)

"Does nothing work on her? Nyx help me out!" I yelled as Athena came closer, I had just dodged a bunch of freaking Javelins… "Ok I'll cast spells, it'll weaken her, and then you have to use the sickles… I'll guide them when you use them… after that she will still be alive… cut the air with the blades and then run like the wind through the portal…" "Huh?" I yelled not liking the idea of jumping through some random portal. "Wind, Fire, Elec, Ice all AMP!" Nyx roared and charged up magical energy she swung her arms and an enormous tornado of magic struck Athena who then used her floating shields as a skateboard and wasn't really taking any damage! "Do you really think that…?" "Zefie" I through the scythe blades and they struck the shields and then Athena's arms! Her shields shattered into diamond dust and she dropped her javelins! "You cut my arm nerves! You ***** you dare do that to me!" "Now cut the air!" I did as I was told. And what was in front of me was a huge blue portal… and I felt calm and excited as I jumped on it… and then I was in a water tunnel and got hit by a red Ferrari.

(Tisa)

"Oh no, you don't!" Orthurus and Fenrir bashed into the Red Ferrari and made it stop just before it hit us. We came closer to the drivers… a white haired young man wearing a red cloak and a teenager in a green hoodie. "Ah Dante you really are an idiot, see now your going to get sued!" the teen clapped mockingly at the white haired man who was Dante. "Oh West stop it ok! So I had an off day that consisted of like one thousand years… ok time travel and insomnia is not a good mix I get it but I'm back to 100% ok?" So the hooded teen's name is west. "Ok we'll give you people and animals a ride… we owe you that much… were you going?" (Now you get a choice folks, you can ask Tisa and the gang to go to the safe world but if she doesn't get much battle action you must understand, but you get more plot. You can make her help any of the other characters, or you could make her go on a different storyline until this arc is complete. Either way Orthrus will get a telepathic message from Philemon to the place you want to go.)

(Zanosuke and Cu)

"I want you two to go to Hades and ask Achilles if we can get his armour from his corpse… I just found a new type of metal that can make it much stronger… it could become my finest work ever!" "Ah great I'm going to hell with a total stranger because a god told me too…and he's only sixteen" I looked at the black haired kid and he had a short sword on him… he made a half smile and then got up "I have to go there… again? With this samurai that has silver hair?" "Quite!" Hephaestus grew into a giant and took our weapons and the some broken sword shards from the kid. He roared and jumped into the air! His hammer turned a burning red, he was coming down like a bloody meteor! He was right in front of us and then he shrunk back to human size and landed a barrage of hits on the forge and weapons.

He then poured water over it and smiled "Must have been scared right? Well your swords have been fixed, and Cu your short sword and Gram are combined… now feel them!" We both lifted our reformed swords…they felt lighter yet more powerful… "I can feel it; the blade feels incredible like it's doubled in speed and power!" I was amazed! The kid's sword was now talking, well not that weird kind of use to stuff like that by now "I feel like… I might, my power feels stronger then master Thor, or dare I saw Lord Odin?" The blade was glowing! It had designs of dragons and birds and had a great blade! "Now you two get in the elevator and go to hell!" Hephaestus said and he pointed to an elevator shaft "What's an elevator doing on mount Olympus?" Cu asked "Hephaestus is also the god of technology, and unless you want to take the stairs we better get in".

(Cu)

"So what's your name, Sephiroth?" I laughed I had to ask at the very least too good to pass up. He then groaned and spoke "Urgh the amount of people who say that is staggering anyway the names Zanosuke Zentegeru, what's your full name?" "Well I have amnesia but the name I'm using right now is Cu Murasame" "Wait a dog sword?" "I didn't choose ok? Anyway they I didn't have any better name ideas or choices at the time…" Thou art I and I art Thou, Thou have established a new bond of the fool Arcana… "Hey I just remembered! I have a little brother, but I can't remember his face he should be about eleven!" "Oh… well its good to know you have siblings Cu…" He seemed really sad… (Ask more about Zanosuke, play rock, paper scissors to kill the boredom, or ask how he came here.)


	15. We take 3 steps and we get attacked!

The messenger chapter 15: Azure: Messiah: Ponies (Lol)

(WOOT Almost at 1000 just need like 150 hits…)

(Rex)

Well Jack showed me the way to the base… and it was impressive. It looked like a gigantic futuristic citadel that went on for ages. They were two gates, one black and blood red, the other white and holy yellow. "To full power now" Jack and my persona all said and Jack walked to the white gate and knocked his fist thrice against the gate. "Jack, you have betrayed us because of your fleeting emotions to your brothers, the punishment is death!" A white cloud like being appeared before us and materialized into a humanoid form wearing a mask with blue eyes, red markings and two parallel horns.

Jack swung his knife quickly but the person dodged with no effort and took out two Sai blades and countered with two slashes and a kick knocking Jack back. "Damn, Pale has gotten stronger?" So this guard is called Pale huh? But he wasn't attacking us right now… I looked at the ground and a big yellow line was on the ground. "As long as we stay behind this line he won't attack as long as we don't". Jack explained and had a look of relief on his face, um I mean pumpkin? "Take him down in one shot behind this line before he retaliates, then we can get in!"

"Fine" I slid in my final attack ride card and my persona. "Dimension shoot!" the ring of card appeared and locked on to Pale. "Final AttackRide Diend!" the DJ voice said and I fired, the beam of green and black energy was released and it looks like a direct hit! "Too slow…" Pale became a cloud like being again and dodged and then materialised before me! He reverted to his human form and assaulted me with his blades! I swung my battle axe but he evaded with no difficulty! "Is that all you have Rex Akamura!" I turned and saw a warrior with dark blue armour. I could see large spiky black hair erupting from the armour and his dark blue eyes that looked at me with an odd feeling… "I am Azure… and you Rex are not ready to step foot into this fort! If Rai survives I assure you he will not be harmed! And if you don't believe me then you're not allowed in if you can't even beat Pale!"

"Azure you are a fool for wishing to protect Akamura… just because of your link from that time… it will make you weak against the enemy! Emotions can't be trusted!" Pale yelled at Azure with fury "Then why do you care if I'm foolish or looking to the past, and you are not one to talk, you worship White and care for him so don't give me this bull****! Sorry Pale but you know that is true, and I assure you when the time comes I will fight all out…" Azure stared at me and laughed. "OK I'll give you the chance to kill Pale once… check your pocket!" I nervously checked and drew out a card, "DBL RR Rider kick?" I was uneasy because of this put I decided to use it. "OK you'll regret it!" I inserted all three persona cards and then the new one.

"What is this?" My right foot is… erupting? Um, holy shit! My leg is going nuclear! Why is it shining? "Attack now" Azure ordered and pointed at Pale. I aimed the Diendriver at Pale and fired! "What's going on?" Pale was imprisoned by an enormous card and laid in my hand! I knew what to do! I threw the card into the air and it went up to the clouds! Then jumped the same height! OK what to do? Well what about…a backwards bicycle kick! Yeah the Ryusho (think that's how you spell it) from KR Black! I pulled it off! Then a diving, stomping, dinosaurs like kick! And finish it off with all my legs power that'll do it! I can do this I was descending like a meteor and there I pulled it off! I kicked with all my strength and his card shattered into ashes!

"Excellent Rex" Azure applauded and laughed "However he'll come back in an hour or so!" Jack snarled and nodded at me showing that it was true "They is no way you can kill Pale when he is alone… you can only permanently kill him by slaying him, Shade and Tone all at once…" What! So he'll come back! "Azure grinned and opened the gate "Purple, Violet, Amber, and Orange you shall all attack him!" Four people who obviously followed those descriptions appeared and bowed to me. "Sorry Rex, but whether or not Rai survives is all down to fate…" Purple came at me and took out an auto-crossbow, Violet took out like thirty four guns and they started revolving around her! Amber armed herself with two large steel pipes and Orange had a broadsword!

They all stared at me for a moment and I swear they were crying? They raised their weapons and were about to attack! Then a flashing light blinded me and them! Before I knew it they were all on the ground including Azure but they weren't dead or unconscious but did have cuts and burns of them! A young man was behind them, he had long dark hair and wore yellow and black futuristic battle armour and had a light sabre in his hand! "Beam sabre, not light sabre kid…" Beam sabre as he corrected me he started walking inside! "Impossible Messiah Aleph, but you're cursed to be powerless! How did you defeat us?" "By breaking my cycle" "You need the power of a god to do that… you used the subconscious world!" Azure got up but quickly fell down again. "Rex Akamura, right? Philemon will take you to a safe place as soon as I get Rai out of here… so stay behind the yellow line…"

(Cu and Zanosuke)

"Were here" Zano said as the door opened and the familiar sight of death greeted me. "Damnit I'm in hell again!" "Hades actually, look around they is quite some difference, and the equivalent of hell in Greece is Tarturus which I suggest you want to stay away from… Now look sharp some things going to attack us". Eight horses emerged and leapt at us! They all seemed to be a different nature element, lighting, ice, wind, fire, light, dark etc. They ran circles around us and each time they blasted magic at us it disappeared and Zanosuke kept smiling! He started to draw his sword… "Wait Zano" He stopped a moment and looked at me and then sighed "Why shouldn't I kill them?" "Because look at them! They obviously been spooked and are scared, we don't have to kill them just calm them down or knock them out!"

"Fine have it your way…" He suddenly appeared behind the horses of dark and light and sheathed his sword and they fell to the ground! "Hey no killing them, I just told you!" I was angry before he got up and spoke "Don't worry kid; these girls are just asleep…" "How do you know their girls?" "Because these demons are Mares so their female horses, just hit them from the behind and they will fall, they seem tired". I took out Gram and felt it in my hands, it was so light! I leapt and tried to imitate Zano but fail and got blast by electricity! "That's not how you do it kid, it's like this!" He repeated the move and knocked out lightning and earth!

OK gonna try again! I leapt and… landed on the water mare, and it started to try kicking me off as if it was a tempest! Argh! I held on to her mane and she flailed trying to get me off! I was struggling but then I struck her with my hand gently and my phone glowed! She calmed down and gently let me off. The other mares charged at Zano and I. He knocked out ice. When fire and wind charged at me I heard two voices! "Master you forget about us! Use us now!" It was the black and white Nekomata coins! I flipped them and they changed into two black and white humanoid cat girls who knocked out the mares with a strike of their paws.

"Cu, we should ride one of these horses each". It felt strange coming from Zanosuke… "The way to were Achilles should be is a long way away and these girls can help." So we waited while my two Nekomata started healing the mares and Zano started to talk. (This is just switching from Zano to Cu) "My entire family is dead." "Sorry about that…" "No its fine, it's better if I tell someone or else it may bother me… well my sister might be alive… unless you can picture about six year old assassins". "Well, I doubt even if they were trained they would send a six year old for dangerous work…" "It's just that, I need to find out why certain things happened on that day… when they were killed…" "Couldn't you… this is Hades you could…" "No. Anyone who has ever tried has gained nothing but more misery, if I can find out exactly which ones are alive or dead would be enough…".

Thou art I and I art Thou, Thou have increased the bond of the fool Arcana! The voice rang through my head… "Hey I just remembered… what happened when I was a four year old… that's good… a whole year of my memories, but I can't remember my family's faces or names…" "Well you'll get them back soon Cu…" "Cu-sama, The Mares are back in fighting shape, which ones would you like? (So pick out what two horses Cu and Zano should ride Ice, Water, Fire, Wind, Light, Dark, Earth or Lightning? And for whom, also next chapter is going to focus on everyone else I promise. Also my Dad bought me two Mongolian Ponies but I can't bring them to my country, so I can only ride them on holidays… and, this is not a joke.)


	16. Twins Its ok its free of THAT

The messenger chapter 16: Lyre of sadness: The moon: The sun: Twins?

(Minato, both of them, will appear in this chapter and everyone is going to hell! Except Rai and Rex who won't need to go there.)

(Tisa and everyone else in the freaking tunnel thingy)

"Good job everyone! You have completed your current tasks and survived! Raidou Kuzunoha, Dante, West, Goutou, Tokami and Orthrus all of you will now go to the safe world that has been prepared for now." The engine started up and the car disappeared and I was thrown of it! "Tisa and Zefie… they is one thing more thing you must do… before I can take you to the safe world. Unfortunately a certain person was released along with another version of him… the stupid puss in boots messed up and gave them the wrong set of memories and smashed over their seal, and now their in hell… so I need you to go there and get them back, their the two blue haired guys holding guns to their heads". A sound of snapping fingers could be heard and, well we were in hell.

(SMT Imagine world, Shiki, Kaze, DB, Sayuki)

"Hey their finally awake" DB told me and Kaze and Sayuki got up and groaned... in synch? "Kaze-kun…? It's really you?" Sayuki started hugging him and saying things like where you have been all this time. "Sorry but do I know you?" Kaze said and then she started crying "How, how could you forget me!" She started punching him a bit, but then Kaze's arm started bleeding and a cut appeared! "I'll take care of it!" Sayuki said quickly changing her mood and pulled out a book that emitted light. "Please heal his wounds, Pixie." A small woman dressed in blue with bug like wings appeared and kissed Kaze's cut and it healed! "Hey don't do that!" I yelled "Oh what he's yours hun? The Pixie mocked me!

"Kaze are you sure you don't remember me?" Sayuki was using a pleading voice…"100% Sure I do not know you." The girl then gained a dark expression and took out her slingshot and fired a rock at the wall… and it rebounded off almost everything and hit Kaze right in the… well _there. _Then Pixie blasted lightning at his body! Oh crap… why does this guy have to be so dense! "That's just a taste of what happens… her other friends would beat him down worse…" DB loosely explained" Other friends?" She has more demons?

"Hey where exactly are we DB?" I asked, curious to how this world was. "This is home III everyone lives underground or at Shinjuku Babel. Well they are other places but are very exclusive. "Anyway you guys should rest up while my friends and I get some ammo". So I decided to sleep for a bit. (A hour or so later) "Hey Sayuki I need you and your talents!" DB jumped into the room and started pulling her out "Come on their asking for you…" What… talents… their asking for you? He's not going to make her!

I chased after them and came to a junkyard! "Yes we got all the money we need!" DB yelled joyfully and laughed "Hey what did you make her do!" I thought DB was some sort of demon slaying hot shot that stands for protecting people but… I then looked and I just saw a bunch of demons and Sayuki playing poker! "She's very good" He smiled and then I came to punch him, but he just flipped me and tossed me to the ground! "Sorry that's the guerrilla training". Urgh I really want to leave this place soon…

(Cu and Zanosuke)

I got onto the horse of light and Zanosuke got on the horse of darkness, the horse of water wouldn't leave me alone so it followed us. It was rather uneventful for a while except some roaming spirits. Then we came to a large filing cabinet? They were all listed with letters… were souls in here? Zanosuke looked troubled for a bit and opened up the Z case. He collapsed to the floor and held his head and started panting "Oh my god… I can see everyone who ever died with the last name of Z! Crap I don't need this much info I just need my clan!" He roared and then calmed down… and he smiled a bit "Well so sis isn't there… so she's alive?" I then heard the air bending? Before I knew it a sixteen year old boy with long white hair and wielding a katana was behind Zanosuke and was doing an execution like slash!

(Zanosuke)

I blocked easily with my new blade "Setsuna… well no surprise since you wield Hades so you the king here?" I quickly did a back kick and he dodged with ease. "As expected of an assassin like you…" I knew how strong he was and here his powers would be much stronger. "Well the silver haired ***** has surviving brother… so you want this blade huh?" Setsuna was trying to aggravate me but it wasn't going to work… "Well sorry, I don't care about heirlooms or pride, honour or rules you know? Now attack everyone!" I summoned Amatsu and blasted out a bolt of lightning while the three horses released energy of their elements while Cu lunged forward and the Nekomata's leapt in the air and were about to cut his neck open… but he 360ed and Mugetsu absorbed all the magic energy and Setsuna struck the nekos and Cu sending them flying!

(Zefie)

So when Tisa and I met we talked together while we walked down the river bank… he's quite interesting (Yeah Zefie doesn't know lol) and then we heard music… it sounded sad and beautiful… wow I'm surprised this sounds classic and I like it! Tisa also felt the same way and we walked forward and saw two boys playing Lyres and they had persona also playing! One persona was dark and mechanical like, the other was more nature and sun like… they both spoke at the same time "We are Orpheus and Minato pleased to meet you and I hope you are happy before you die" The mechanical one spoke depressingly while the sunny one spoke too melancholy.

They both started playing quicker and fireballs flew at us! "Why do I need to be the one to suffer and die for others?" "Why am I gifted with joy yet others aren't?" "Why do I have to be the one to save others…?" "Why do I have to be the one to live up to you?" They spoke in turns starting with the darker one. The fireballs became more and more ferocious and we ducked behind some rocks.

"Come forth Hemera!" I summoned forth the day goddess and she knew exactly what to do… she created a giant anti magic shield and Tisa and I advanced forward and were able to get close to them… now how are we suppose to capture these guys? "Lets knock'em out Tisa summoned forth Fenrir and it leapt to attack the two copies. "Don't stop the music". A voice rang, a person appeared and he knocked Fenrir away with… a buster sword? The person was male and had an insane amount of colours in his hair! He wore metallic like battle armour and he smirked and pointed behind us and we turned, a woman stood there and wore clothes that looked like glass! "Were Admired and Reflect! Just call Ad and Ref OK? Anyway you're not getting these two without a fight… so wake up persona twins!" Ad snapped his fingers and the two Orpheus's transformed! The dark one became a large dark knight like being with a sword and the sunny one became a similar form but it was orange and held pendulums and had spiral designs. "Were Thanatos and Hypnos I hope you have a nice death and eternal dreams"

(Well what do you think?)


	17. Kowai ta kito nai!

The messenger chapter 17: Kowai ta kito nai (At least that's how it sounds right Vastler?) and: Prison Break!

(Rai)

How the hell did I survive that? I was sure I was a goner… I looked around and saw a person who appeared in pure golden clothes and hair? "White, you really should have seen who was in the crowd…" Gold smiled and helped me up. Everyone else but me and a young man with green hair was alive. He then helped the green haired man up and then he whispered into his ear and he suddenly recovered… and looked really angry at me…

"Ooooohhh I see Gold… yes lets test his strength, remember that time? It almost worked right?" White smiled in amusement and Gold laughed and sat on the ground a few meters back. "Corruption" Gold said and pointed at the green haired man, he started changing and had a white military uniform and had a long sword with a white hilt and a metal blade with various Japanese words engraved into it. The ones which caught my attention the most was "Shinji, Mugen, Yume and Shiro" (Meaning to believe, infinite, dream and then white, respectively.)

"Just call him Knight, now Knight please attack him at the count of five, one, two, three, four, five!" Gold and White smiled and Knight put his fingers over his eyes and then opened them and summoned a persona! "Gawain" a knight in a mix of metal and green armour came forth and charged forward and swung the blade aiming to cut my head off! I ducked and then gave him an uppercut with my non blade gauntlet. "The winner is either the one who survives or the one to steal your weapon from the opponent". Gold chimed and then he lied down and continued to casually watch our battle.

"Shiro Shinji!" Knight roared and the blade emitted a blinding light and was releasing heat, but this didn't really affect me, I just closed my eyes and dodged each of his attacks by reacting to sound. You know like daredevil? "Sorry!" I yelled and then I was going to cut his right hand off and take his weapon but all I hit was an after image! I looked and saw many of them circling round me and taunting me. OK no other choice but to summon Arranox, I crushed the card a brought him forth. "Rapid Pulse" I basically just spammed my spell and then he fell out and the fakes disappeared. I took the blade from his hands and a card with Gawain's picture on it. "In Hell the Heroes meet" someone said and when I turned around I was in a dark gloomy underground place… with fire all around…

(Total hell count now: Five OC submitted characters including Cu, also if you want to keep the weapons or throw them away choose!)

(Rex)

I couldn't stand this… I can't wait for that guy any longer! I charged pass the line and Jack came after to me and tried to pull me back but … that's when Purple fired and killed him! I turned and grabbed him as he fell and he dissolved into dust! "Hey you didn't have to do that!" I yelled "He was the enemy… its natural. Anyway he'll probably be back next Halloween, he's myth will resurrect him, like Pale should be back in thirty five minutes". Purple explained and smiled at me… I can't take this! I charged forth and Orange appeared before me and whacked me with his broadsword!

As I lay on the ground I snarled at them… that's when I heard a voice… "Show me your power!" A bolt of lightning fell and I found six new cards in my hands! I got up and Azure seemed worried, hah the cards must be really powerful… I inserted them and it was labelled Momotaros. "Ore sanjo" I declared… wait what the hell? I feel odd… I noticed the five were tensing up… well what about this other card? Ryutaros card well lets try it! I quickly inserted it and found myself break dancing! "Mind if I defeat you? Kowai ta kito nai" (I can't hear you) "But we haven't said anything yet!" The five colours said and then they got angry…

Orange charged at me and I instinctively dodged using a dance move and then the Diendriver changed into a different type of blaster and I had to shoulder pads? I fired once at him and the shot missed horribly… but it made a crater in the wall! All the colours stared at it for a while and grimaced… then I started dancing crazily and well… I went freaking trigger happy!

(Tisa)

Ad and Ref muttered a few words and a mirror like barrier formed over us and the two Minato's. Thanatos jumped into the air and swung his sword and aimed to kill us in one swing. I fired rapidly with my juggling guns and Zefie used chains to bind the persona, it exploded! "Yes, this isn't going to be so hard…" Thanatos was behind us and attacked! I used Fenrir to bite at the sword and hold it down. Hypnos smiled and explained "I control dreams… so the Thanatos you saw was one created by me…" "Switch" Zefie summoned a different persona, a woman with dark colours, she blasted ice at Thanatos who flailed as he was covered in the ice, and he broke out after a few seconds!

Zefie's scythe blades span and struck Thanatos's head off, but it was another fake! Crap! I dodged to the left as the sword grazed my shoulder! I threw all my guns into the air and the two demonic ones were floating in the air! I grabbed the two normal guns and I fired them rapidly and the demon guns followed suite! We were at the very least forcing him back! Fenrir leapt onto Thanatos! They started wrestling and I used this to get head shots in to help give him the upper hand. Huh? All of a sudden it all went dark and then light again… the two Minato's were know sleeping? "Ad and Ref… I told you not to be so hasty in your decisions didn't I?" A person covered in black clothing wielding to large round wheels broke the barrier and threw them at our enemies! "Go take them out of here!" A portal emerged and we ran in taking both of them with us.

We emerged into a large city similar to my world… we turned around and saw an enormous mansion! Sections of it were labelled with names! Raidou, Dante, Zefie and Tisa were the only ones filled right now and the rest wasn't labelled yet. We walked in and were greeted by a man wearing a mask. "Hello, I'm Philemon and you two are some of the first here… other people will come soon and then you can rest a bit more… you will attend a school once they arrive, anyway go to your rooms!" We split up and in the room that was mine was… my entire house! What how is this possible? (OK vote! I need a name for a school… this will feature in the next arc in a few chapters so suggest names! Next chapter will finish of Cu and Zanosuke's arc bit, after that I'll finish Rai and Rex then Setsuna, followed by Kaze, Shiki, Sayuki and DB.)


	18. King of Serpents!

The Messenger chapter 18: Dark King of the Sea!

(Zanosuke)

"Cu, don't get up ok? Wait till I'm done… this guy is beyond your level…" Setsuna lunged forward and 360ed creating after images to make him look like a tornado… a very simple yet effective move if you have good balance. Well it's also easy to counter! I leapt up and was coming down on him from the air, but slowly because… I jumped back just in time as he created a barrier of diamonds. "Look I'm in a rush… so can you just start bringing out your all?"

Setsuna considered for a moment… "Very well, its been a while since I did go all out, and in here of all places…" two titan of diamonds rose from the ground and blocked my way, they then rapidly started punching at me. OK just temporary I'll give my mind full control… my body easily dodged each hit and when a hit did strike me I took little damage. My mind calculated each way of fighting and battle… OK let's see, 50% chance of winning at current state. Assuming he has some power hidden back that's a 30% if I use all of my strength I can win with a 53% chance and 68% if I disregard my bodies damage… hm I really don't trust my brain so much but… well let's go with all out attack!

"Shangri-La Slash" I destroyed the two titans and attacked Setsuna with all my strength and tried to disarm him of the Mugetsu; just then the win rate decreased… it'll be better to kill him first! "Gale slashes!" blades of wind shockwaves created from my sword struck him at close range! I doubt he'll get up after that! He tapped his head with three fingers as he fell down and I saw a Greek man appear and heal his wounds in an instant and then disappear! He then tapped his head with two fingers and then one. Hades emerged and grinned, alongside him a woman wearing red, with purple hair, several snake like features and two snakes made of green smog circled round her.

"Tiamat and Hades… destroy him right away… end it right now or I won't be paid all that much!" Setsuna snarled and he ran forward a few metres and I saw an enormous under water-lake? No this was too large… it was a freaking sea that went on for… well forever! "Well here it is!" Hades laughed and stomped on the ground twice. A large ring of fire surrounded me and revolving diamonds spinning at incredible speeds appeared making a huge tunnel. Tiamat floated within it and smiled, she changed into a monstrous serpent and showed off all her vicious teeth, she then flew and dove into the water with the diamonds creating a vortex! She then leapt out and came like a missile at me… I really should… run but if I try to these flames will burn me to a crisp… no way I can jump out of here… crap no way I can't die here… "I refuse too!" I roared on instinct…

Cu suddenly appeared before the incoming serpent missile! He took out a golden phone with butterfly engraved into it; and then it spoke mechanically "Fool, Hangman, Temperance, Devil, Emperor and Forsaken are all present… unlocking seal two!" Cu jumped into the diamond blade tunnel and roared! He punched Tiamat in the face! He then came out the other end and tripped up Hades with a kick! The attack disengaged and stopped! Tiamat growled and lunged forward at Cu! "Move out of the way!" I yelled… and he turned to look at me and he had snake eyes! His body then grew black serpent scales! "No! Impossible!" Tiamat became very afraid and tried to move away but was too late Cu grinned and suddenly water from the sea surrounded his leg and created a spinning slashing vortex! He kicked her and deep cuts appeared and she fell into the sea!

Tiamat rose up and whimpered and then spoke "The dark ruler of the sea… lives in that boy? Leviathan is in that boy!" Wait the biblical Leviathan serpent that is insanely huge? "You're not Cu anymore are you?" I asked and then he turned and smiled "He controls about two or so percent of this body right now… the rest is all me… he needs this power right now don't you agree? Anyway it's been a while since I came out, stupid Nyarlathotep got out first geez… ok now to finish this off!" He barraged the two personas with several vortex kicks and punches inflicting wound after wound on their body… he leapt to my side afterwards and used his foot to push me behind a rock! "Zanosuke, if you get this in your eyes you'll be blind, so stay put for a second".

I looked up and saw an orb of spinning water in a vortex floating above his hands! It grew larger and larger and he prepared to throw it! "Tears of Terror!" he chucked it and it exploded and caused rocks from the ceiling and was wrecking the place! When the rubble cleared the personas were gone and Setsuna was breathing heavily but was alive, a portal opened up and a man wearing a mask came out. "OK you three, that's enough, let us go to the mansion now… Setsuna you shall be paid more then the amount you were paid for trying to kill these too if you come ok? Zanosuke I can help you find information on your sister and tell you ways to get stronger. Leviathan you should return now… Cu's too tired right now isn't he? Anyway I already got the armour of Achilles and almost everything in hell is done for now, so let's go".

The serpent features receded within Cu and I carried him since he was now unconscious… when we reached the end we were in front of an enormous mansion! It was just enormous! Many names were labelled there and we went in… I saw a room with Cu's name on it and opened it… I swore a lot… it was a ****ing house! After the shock I took him to his bed room; it was really peaceful… it made me sleepy and at ease… I put him on his bed and closed the door. I went into my room and… ah… it was my clan's home… so silent and calm. I went to my old room and slept…

(Philemon)

It was my second time seeing him, well at least in this way since this guy wasn't the same as his other self "I want you to be a teacher at a school, Tatsuya" I looked at his face and I laughed "Yeah, don't worry you'll be a PE teacher and only take care of one class… as for the payment it is good, as well as I can finally make the two sides be one… that feeling of lost memories… will be gone, so please?" I smiled… he considered it before finally accepting.


	19. Mansion jumping?

The Messenger chapter 19: The path of heaven: Believe in me: The Broken rule: Mansion jumping?

(Rex)

"Card expired" OK that was not a good sound… I lost all that power and now they were pissed off… my bullets ruined their hair and clothes… so well… they charged at me full force! Getting whacked by two iron pipes, a broadsword and being forced to "dance" with people shooting at you is a very bad thing trust me… I then curled up into a ball while they were attacking me… yeah that was stupid but now I just got to… there! I inserted this card! Please help!

I got up and kicked them all away with no effort… the Diendriver spoke "Kamen rider, Kabuto!" OK what was this weird feeling? I pointed my finger to the sky and the sunlight fell upon it and beamed into my enemies' eyes! That was awesome! **"****Ten no michi o yuki, subete o tsukasadore!" **(This translates as "Walk the path of heaven to rule it all!" Or the Ruler of all because Kabuto's characters name is Tendou Souji meaning Walking the path of heaven for Tendou and Souji means Ruler of all, so there's a fact for you. I really think that the name of the persona four protagonist is great with the name Souji don't you think?)

"Clock up!" Azure seemed worried as the Diendriver said this and then something weird happened. Time seemed to be going very slowly… "Clock up makes you travel at a much faster speed then normal" the driver explained and I nodded… so yes! As long as this doesn't run out I can beat them all up in a minute! I blasted them all with the Diendriver and it was so funny watching them fall down and take the damage in slow motion! "Hyper clock up!" what? Azure got up and then charged at me! He was moving like one hundred times faster and punching me! "Hyper clock up is much faster then normal, and I can even go backwards and forwards in time if I have enough effort!" Azure roared and pummelled me to the ground! He then hesitated as I could clearly see him about to do the finishing blow… "Rex, don't ever come here again until the time is right… OK Denliner will take you somewhere safe for now". A large train grabbed me and I passed out! When I awoke I was at an enormous mansion!

(Rai)

"That sword… you should wield it!" A person dressed in all black appeared and was playing a violin. "That blade is the concept of believing and dreaming, your presence here was needed but for a moment great emperor… now please go… wait you may not trust the blade or the persona so…" He played a bit more and the sword and card were absorbed into my gauntlets! Arranox then jumped out without my command and tried to kill the guy! He ducked and held a chakram to Arranox's neck "Please fiery emperor cool down, now you two, you shall see a person resembling me soon, he is related to me but does not know anything of me… so please refrain from hurting him". He bowed and dropped a card with the word "Black" on it and he disappeared into a portal and I picked the card up and I was now in front of a mansion! "Rai" Rex was next to me! Where is this place?

(Shiki)

"Huh? I feel weird" Sayuki and Kaze spoke at the same time and kneeled to the ground… a masked man appeared and wildly was making cuts in the air with a knife which felt… powerful. "Finally… I got you two… those who promised to save me and never did… how come you get to have a proper name and soul Kaze Masahide while I cannot! Why do you Sayuki Aozora get the right to give it to him?" He then lunged forward and aimed to stab the knife into Sayuki but Kaze jumped in the way! He can't… actually like her could he? Well… no wait I forgot he's too dense to understand. Oh crap I forgot about him! What the! The stab wound in Kaze also appeared on the man! "Get out of the way!" He kicked Kaze aside but the idiot jumped in again and cut his arm cut… but at the same time the cut appeared on the man!

"Why do you have to always interfere?" He spat and lifted his mask for a second. "Ah forget it… I'll get you two some other time… if it was a different day then I might have killed you by now…" He opened up a portal tunnel with his knife! "Also Kaze… wouldn't you like to know about your lost child hood memories and this girl?" Kaze ran right in along with Sayuki! Ah god! Those stupid dense brick heads! Db sighed and then jumped into it and I did so too. When we came out the other end we were all at a mansion with lots of names on it! And we saw one we recognised Cu!

(Yuji and Takeshi)

We braced ourselves… we didn't think that it would end just like that… "You two did very, very well!" A voice came from behind us and a person wearing nothing but black stood before us. He was playing a violin and smiled and then spoke "Well its Red's bedtime so please understand… he gets very cranky at this time and he cares much for his sister. Hey like my music? I have had one million years to learn so I thought I might try". What he's been alive for one million years? (BTW I can't play I'm just making Black very um… classical while White is more modern… which kind of a bad joke but whatever it's a very interesting though you know? )

"Now come with me" he beckoned and we followed with our guns at the ready… "Hey Thor… you've failed… the bullets gone!" A large man in golden armour holding a large hammer in his hand appeared and looked alarmed and looked to the sky… he seem shocked and stared at the all black dressed person. "What have you done?" He was upset and angry and a lightning and thunder crashed! Black casually took out a phone and typed in "Resolve, Gambler" into it. "Let me say something… neither the path of Law nor Chaos will accept you, you then tried to destroy everything… and you are failing… next time live through balance OK?" He pressed call and then snatched my revolver!

"Russian roulette… with five bullets inside… two of which can cause a lot of trouble for you… I'll go first and this guy will push the trigger so its fair game". He smiled and gave the gun to me I found I held the gun to his head instantly with no control over my body! "Don't screw around with me you little arrogant piece of horse…" He was yelling in outrage until a large ring appeared and trapped both Thor, the black dressed person and I were stuck in it! I found myself rolling the ammo case and then fired at the black dressed person! But nothing came out… phew… Ah! I was magically dragged and rolled again and fired! A shattering sound appeared and Thor's helm flew off! And then a second shot was fired and killed the Norse god! But the shot wasn't mine! "Good job Neon!" he saluted at a sky scraper and smiled and then he kicked us! I blacked out for a split second and Takeshi and I where in front of a mansion!

(Philemon)

"Good job Aleph and Kazuya!" They had come to the mansion after completing what they needed to be done. It's great isn't it? Now phase two starts… let's hope a nice song and tale comes this cycle, this is the one millionth and first round so… I have high hopes… well I think I'll start by making all the tenants have a party!

(OK now I just noticed I put Strength instead of Emperor Arcana on the last chapter so I'll edit that… anyway either tomorrow or the day after will show the 20th chapter and well celebrate with a fun chapter! Of course they will be a little fighting between characters but that's natural… so send in pairings, characters, ideas and school names!)


	20. Missles!

The Messenger chapter 20: Good tidings

(Over 1100 hits thank you everyone! I'm thinking about making an rp, tell me your thoughts on that. Also I'm trying to make a web comic of this! I'm paying someone $50 dollars per chapter but its going to be worth it!)

(Cu)

"This room again huh?" I got up and my soul was at ease here… and then the moment was ruined by a spiky blue haired kid… which was Kaze! "Great to see you Cu" Oh crap dense hyper sugar junkie won't give me room to breath! Then I heard it, a bell? Philemon's voice rang through the mansion. "Great everyone's here! I want to congratulate each and every one of you! I have prepared a party for everyone to meet each other and celebrate this day!" I opened my door and it was the house I had in the world where I met Shiki and Kaze! I found an odd back door and started to open it…

"Party, were going to be a party Yeah!" Kaze jumped up and down like a puppy and behind the back door was a large room that seemed to stretch on forever! Shops were set up, food, a large dining table and lots of games… I'm not sure if this is really nice or really insulting…

(Tisa)

A party… I opened the back door and saw a blue haired guy and a black haired guy. The black haired guy seemed to be really… as if he didn't know what to do. The blue haired guy was insanely hyper and was gorging on food… several more people came in. Another black haired guy but he was about seventeen or so. Another guy who wore gauntlets? And a silver haired guy which I instinctively yelled "Sephiroth!" Why did I do that? Felt like I was being controlled… he stared at me and groaned and looked around seeing the whole thing as a bother… huh? Wait isn't he… "Zanosuke"

(Zanosuke)

I heard someone yell Sephiroth… argh why, why do people think I'm that katana wielding, silver haired, evil like fighter with in human strength… OK when I think about it I do fit all of those categories… Huh wait that was Tisa! So are they other people from my world too?

(Rai)

"Rex" I saw him as I came into the room and he looked back at me and smiled and we said all that "how are you and what happened", stuff like that. "Hm I wonder where Jacks brothers are. And what is going on?"

(Zefie)

I entered and saw a few people talking, no one I recognised though… a guy wearing a black beanie came almost out of nowhere and was armed with a katana… he looks like one of those really serious guys… two girls came in, the first was wearing grim reaper like clothes, the other a school uniform and was as hyper as the blue haired kid who was drinking some punch.

(Thank Mangafreak for the following events, Shiki POV)

Kaze and Sayuki were drinking a lot of punch… they were really red, not blushing red but perhaps… oh no they can't be! "Shiki you have got to taste this juice it's so good!" Oh **** they are drunk! "Whoa they are hammered!" Cu stared at Kaze and then Sayuki came closer to me… "Hahaha Shiki-chan! Kaze and I drunk so much punch! It was a great game!" What! They had a drinking game! Oh crap this is bad! Uhhhhh what do I do! Huh Sayuki was fainting I got to grab her… oh no!

(Rex)

…Well, that was… uh… odd… interesting? Those two girls… everyone was looking at them… one of them was drunk and passed out on the floor. The other was dumbstruck and… started crying and ran out the room yelling "I can't be married anymore!" but when she left the room through a door she came out on the other end of the room! She fell to the ground and sulked. Hm… my feet feel a little weird…

(West)

"Dante you were the one to spike the punch right?" I stared at him and he laughed a bit "I thought more adult people would be here… their all pretty much just a bunch of kids except Sephiroth over there" Dante said and started drinking the punch… "Everyone, hello and welcome, for our first event we shall have a shooting contest!" A man wearing a tux and a butterfly mask had appeared and suddenly one guy… I think his name is Rex, suddenly started running around at random at a high speed "He is your target!" Uh Dante just drunk so… "Everyone duck!"

(Rex)

"What did I do?" I yelled at the man and he smiled "My name is Philemon, and you have clock up and much better speed then most here… so you're a good target, you don't have to worry, I loaded all the guns with paintballs while they were sleeping". Well I was a big target… and getting paint all over me in one minute is not nice. But then something happened that was a little… stupid. The guy with whitish hair got pissed since he couldn't get a shot at me and he took out a rocket launcher! The rocket was fired and came dangerously close to killing me! Everyone ducked for cover and I closed my eyes since I couldn't dodge this right now… I fell back and was covered in red paint!

(Cu)

I found it odd that shops and stalls were around here… but then I saw one stall with a bunch of ribbons… why the hell am I lured to it! I bought a red one and strapped it to my right arm on instinct! But then I got a nagging feeling that maybe taking more then one would be good… (OK been a while since a decision… basically pick five other colours. These will effect Cu's new resolve powers and he can give them as gifts to someone should you want him too. So choose!)

(Tisa)

The bell rang again… and in a blink of an eye we were on seats in front of an insanely large dining table! The guys called Cu and Rex were sat next to me and Zano was next to Rex. Rex and Cu stared at me for a bit… while I was eating… they couldn't have… nah they didn't, I was probably just imagining it… but then Zanosuke… damn him! "Yes what your thinking is true" and smiled! "Wait so you're… a…" I pointed my gun at them straight away. "Shut up!" Well that solves two problems.

(Zefie)

The food was great! The course just disappeared and appeared! Like in Harry potter… oh well I finish the main course and then ice cream appeared! I then heard rapid eating and everyone looked at Cu. His eyes seemed to be glowing and he was stuffing himself with ice cream! Then he froze for a moment… and started shivering… "Brain freeze…" Cu collapsed and winced… just then the bell rang again. "Now let us see… how good you guys are at fighting!" Philemon smiled and announced… the table and food disappeared and we where all in miniature stadiums! "Don't worry it's just a practice spar!" (Choose who fights who in the next chapter!)

(That's the end of this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it! This is the twentieth! I'm so proud! Usually I quite things half way… but I swear that won't happen as long as everyone supports me!)


	21. The Guardian

The Messenger chapter 21: Brawl of heroes: Dancing finish!

(Over 1200 hits thank you everyone! I'm going to let the girls dominate the pages this chapter so… Also a tribute to Michael Jackson shall be shown)

(Zefie)

My coliseum was coloured silver and gold and Rai stood at the opposite end… hm this can be quite fun! I whipped out the chains and attacked ASAP. He hesitated as the spinning blades came closer to him. He finally let out a battle cry and held his ground with his gauntlets and then charged at me, this is more like it! He didn't know that my blades can hit backwards as well! The cutting sound came closer and closer but he didn't stop charging! He slid past me and punched the ground with his right arm! The air seemed to be getting hotter and as I tried to escape a hand made of rock emerged and captured I and the blades weren't stopping!

"_Focus" _A voice yelled in my head and I stared at the blades while trying to run away… The blades moved away from me and started attacking Rai at the last minute! _"There yah go…" _I continued to send the blades after him! Wait was this… telepathy? _"Telekinesis actually"_ I tried talking to the voice but it was gone. Anyway the hand crumbled into sand and I was free! I charged at him and kicked him from the front, while the blades hit him from the flanks… and that forces him away! I kept this up until he was against the wall! "Nyx" I summoned her and readied a close range Mudo!

He smiled at the last moment and smashed his fist into the wall and it broke down! He dodged the hit and was behind me! A short sword emerged from one of the gauntlets and aimed at my neck! This battle is… getting much better! "Hemera" I switched over and made barriers to protect myself from his onslaught… right… now! His arm went to stab himself! It worked! But I'm getting tired… "Pulse" Rai summoned forth his persona and the arm redirected and he was launched forward like a rocket!

I did my best to dodge but I took some damage to my side… what was happening? His gauntlets started to glow and became a white blade! It had several words on it but they disappeared and were replaced with a new one "Benevolence" he hesitantly swung the sword at me as I rolled away… but my movements were getting slower… was the sword sapping my will to fight? That is such a cheap shot! I then felt power in me… different from Nyx and Hemera… like emptiness something older… "Whoa stop there!" Philemon's voice rang and I collapsed and found Rai and I back at the dining table.

(Tisa)

Rex was at the other side of the coliseum, this one was dark blue and violet mixed together… he took out what resembled a toy like gun and then inserted a card into it… "Oh no, no, no this card is!" He grasped at his head and groaned… he then had glasses on, and his axe turned into a fishing pole and or spear! **"****Omae boku ni tsuraretemiru? **He smiled and then came closer to me and I hit him away. Oh my… he started flirting like mad and it's hard to fight all that seriously against this guy!

I started juggle gunning at him to keep him away but he just used his spear to spin and deflect the bullets! He swung it while I had to reload and it acted as a fishing pole and capture me! He stabbed the ground and strapped me to it! He then smiled and took out a different card… "Kiva" the unsettling feeling was gone as his gun thingy spoke. He then had an armored right leg! He had a bat thing bite him and it spoke "Wake up"! Rex kicked the sand on the ground and it became night time! The moon was changing phases! He leapt up and took a bat stance mid air! He started plummeting down and his leg became a red vampire like bat design! **** He was seriously going to hit me from that height!

I swore every word I knew… wait… totally forgot about Fenrir! I took out the card and smashed it in my hands! The huge wolf broke the pole and took the kick head on! I fired bullets rapidly at the Rex but he just kicked them away with his foot! He then inserted a new card and he looked worried… "Mr. Thriller" the gun spoke again and Rex looked as confused as I was about the effects… well it made him dance almost every Michael Jackson dance move possible. The singing was perfect too… he snapped his fingers and back up dancers appeared out of nowhere! What was going on!

(Shiki)

Zanosuke stood on the other end… the whole coliseum was dark and you could hear a pin drop… I was still a bit distraught but… I have to fight right? Zano summoned forth a black cloud that merged with his sword. "Don't worry this will be over quick" and he swung and roared "Heat wave" Oh geez like it wasn't hot enough already! OK I snapped. I yelled and swung my scythe at high speeds to create a mini gale and defused his attack. I smashed my mask and summoned Pale rider! "I' am a reaper of death! I'll be taking your soul!"

"Killer winds!" I swung the scythe and the air bended into a blade, he dodged and the shock wave appeared on the wall. I charged at him and attacked vertically, he parried with his katana and it happened really fast… he was behind me! My scythe broke! I quickly redirected Pale rider to attack with all his strength at Zano, Rider blasted mudos on the way but he side stepped each one. "I will become stronger then death!" He declared and stopped Pale rider with one hand! He ducked and slid across the ground afterwards and my persona returned to me!

"Give up girl… I'm sorry but you're not strong enough yet… maybe in a few years?" I rose what remained of my scythe and tried to plunge the stake like pole at him but he pointed to the sky and I looked… thunder clouds? "I win. I can make everyone of those clouds attack you at once… so give up, it's checkmate". It then turned back to the dining hall again.

(Sayuki)

Hic… hehehe… that juice was nice… Bang! That West guy was shooting in the air… he was annoying… I feel sleepy… "Don't worry we'll fight instead…" I sleep now.

(Pretty much everyone who has completed their fights already more or less thought this in the following events)

West and Sayuki entered the room again. Wow… West was… covered in lip stick kisses; claw and sword marks… dog bites… etc. Really I wondered what must have happened out there…

(Cu)

Kaze was different… he was acting weird… "When the world ends… you are lucky enough to survive…" He rushed at me and thrusted his spear at me rapidly and made cuts on my cheeks! What the hell! I dodged and I took Gram from the sack… which then turned into a sheath for Gram… well that's useful… oh crap forgot to pay attention! Kaze made a real powerful attack that would have killed me if I didn't block in time. "Aeon plus blue" my phone was ringing and I strapped the blue ribbon to my arm instinctively! I grabbed his spear and threw him back a few meters!

"Resolve: Guardian" Gram became two swords! Then a shield covered the hilt area of it and merged with my arms! Metal armour emerged over my body and a dragon like helmet appeared and stuck to my head! Kaze snarled and started yelling curses… he then came at me and continued to attack as if he was insane! "Follower" I stabbed myself with the dagger and summoned him. He had changed too! He was a large armoured knight with a colossal blade in his arms! He blocked the attack and flung Kaze into a wall with one hit!

(Now I need a vote on whether I should do any of the non OC fights… your choice though. Also I can expect the first chapter of web comic version in two or three weeks. I'll PM you guys when it gets done.)


	22. Open your ears, can you hear it?

The Messenger chapter 22: Why wasn't I given my freedom!

(More hints on Kaze's past…)

(Cu)

"Very well" Kaze looked emotionless and he took out several orbs from his pocket. They started flying in the air! They placed themselves on the ground on different directions and a gold one floated at the centre. Kaze jumped upon it and his spear turned into a circle! It surrounded the five orbs and Kaze and then he touched his yin and yang necklace and started whispering… I think it was mainly oriental or Cantonese… well what happened next knocked me off my feet.

From the orbs and the spear came forth creatures that scare me… like respect and fear grasped at my very heart… and ripped it out. A large red serpent devouring itself… a blazing vermillion phoenix, a huge black tortoise with a snake as its tail, a white tiger and two dragons, one azure and the other golden which Kaze stood upon. "Genbu, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakko, Kohryuu and Ouroborus, I' am balance itself and an observer of worlds". The way Kaze was acting was… godly perhaps? I really did not want to mess with six gigantic monsters.

They moved as on entity and the ground crumbled as they walked, the air burned, plants grew from the sand at my feet; Miniature Mountains were appearing out of nowhere! Then I did something really stupid, I decided to charge straight through, and got electrocuted by the magic, burnt, strangled, raining boulders… you know the usual when you try to take on insanely powerful worshipped and in Ouroborus's case mainly feared and admired through art. Let me tell you, if you ever see a moving magic fortress don't go near it. Trust me.

Really, the armour saved me but… I find it odd I have been given the powers of a guardian yet have nothing to protect… Kohryuu was charging up lightning in its mouth, wonder where all the lightning and thunder clouds came from… (Hint damn you Sephiroth!) I might as well take the attack head on… freaking butterfly guy's going to be hung on display if I survive this. I braced myself and Kohryuu roared "Ziodyne!"

It hurt. Trust me. Never piss a dragon off. It was an utter defeat. I was out of energy, and hurt. When Kohryuu charged up for another strike something I never thought would happen. Phantom appeared and saved me. Yeah that murderous guy who tried to… well murder me. "Kaze Masahide… you shall pay for your sins!" Phantom yelled a battle cry and tears came from under his mask. He broke the barrier created by Kaze with one powerful kick!

"Why were you the only one given a soul that day Kaze? Why was I left alone, to suffer? Why do I always have to be the one to have this grief?" He was still crying and he drew his knife and charged at Kaze, who then combined the beasts into his spear again, but this time the orbs were in the rod segment. They exchanged blows at a ferocious speed and I saw it… each wound they gave each other appeared on the others body… if they were to kill one, they would kill each other! Yet, it seemed they were perfectly willing to die!

I heard music as I watched the pair fight… I looked upwards and the guy who looked just like me was playing a violin! "Cu, please, stop them fighting, can you hear it? I shall open your ears for a moment" He spoke with sorrow in his voice and I knew why. A music, a story, a poem, art and anything that can express oneself or a story seemed to be pouring out of them… the bittersweet taste of life… filled my lips yet emptied my soul… if I had one… I cried and then my look a like started playing a more stirring loud music. "Now awaken Cu, you know understand how they feel, use the guardians power well". And with that he disappeared.

I felt obligated to help them… to protect them… even if I have to take their wrath upon each other myself and suffer as they have done. I felt like I was reborn! I charged and hit them both bluntly with the flat parts of the blades. "Do not interfere!" They tried to get at each other again but I stood in the way and took each attack. "I understand how you feel now… please stop fighting!" "Like you can even start to comprehend or suffering" Phantom attacked me like a wild beast and even when he summoned forth Anubis and struck me with all his force I refused to move.

I knew a technique… that works for the guardian… it was like someone was uploading information into my brain… I took off the blade shields they automatically flew off and attached to Kaze and Phantom… I smiled, I returned to my normal self and the effect was working. They were moving away from each other, they yelled in anger as they could not get to each other. The shields repel the two wearers other then me forcing them to take out their anger upon nothing… a peaceful end to a fight. "Damn you!" Phantom started cursing and jumped into a portal and the shield fell off him. Kaze was now on the ground unconscious!

As I ran towards him my blades became one again and attached to the sheath on my back. I checked him and got him up, he started drooling on me and whispered something about dizzy water… he was back to normal for now, as normal as he can be anyway. "Sorry, Cu my transmission was blocked" Philemon spoke out and then I nodded and groaned until I realised he was speaking bull****! "Hey you were the one who uploaded that info into my brain right?" I didn't get my answer and I was in the dining hall again.

We were all assembled again. Philemon smiled and clapped his hands. "Well everyone, nice show overall, the gods in Olympus, Valhalla and many nature spirits and demons enjoyed the entertainment in the one hour slot on Abyss TV". We all pretty much gave him that "are you serious look". I couldn't tell if he was joking. "Well everyone here will be going to high school tomorrow. Including you two" He pointed at Dante and Zano who looked a bit confused. "Cu, please show them" He winked and then I knew what to do. I pointed the phone at them and clicked sixteen and call. Hahahahahah this was so good! I turned them into sixteen year olds and every ones faces was classic!

Dante and Zano gave what the **** looks and blinked a few times… before shrugging and going to their rooms. We were dismissed… I guess today wasn't so bad…

(Philemon)

Ah today was great… their advancing a little to quickly… but its nothing to be worried about at this stage… now time to invite the jokers… I smiled these guys were the best to light people up… or piss them off. I already explained to them in advance, and they made a dramatic entrance. "Junpei Iori and Yosuke Hanamura are going to let hell break loose!"


	23. Vampires!

The Messenger chapter 23: School…: Morons: Vampires!

(I have decided on the school name myself… also Rex and Tisa's fight ended on a draw… I really wanted to start this arc. If people want I will make a mini fanfic in the future filling in plot holes.)

(Cu)

It was morning… I did the usual, and I sighed and opened the door. We were all assembled at the entrance. Philemon had explained my phones basic power to everyone and promised Zano and Dante they would be normal after school hours. Two hell raisers appeared that day… Junpei Iori, a guy who wears a baseball cap and has the starting of a beard on his face. The other was Yosuke Hanamura who had orange like hair and kept headphones by his neck. They flirted, made jokes, and stuff that makes you either laugh or be disgusted… Anyway they would be our Senpai by one year.

The schools name was Unmei no Ouja which meant Fate of king or ruler or king or ruler of fate. I don't one hundred percent believe in fate but I liked the name. Apparently each class had two teachers. We stuck out like a sore thumb… they wasn't much left of a school term. It was nearing the end but Philemon assured us we would be here at least a year… The uniform was pretty much the same as Gekkoukan but had a chequered black and white collar. (BTW I'm making the date May the 1st so they is some fair time.)

We found our class and entered in. Everyone was talking, the usual stuff. It's not every day you get transferred a bunch of freaking students in one day near the end of a school term. We each found our seats… now we had to wait for our teacher… a young man came in… he had burning brown hair with hints of red and was in his twenties, it seemed like he was a totally new teacher by the looks of the class! "Hello everyone I'll be your teacher I hope we can get along!" a few girls squealed. Everyone noticed he carried a katana by his side "Oh this thing? It won't hurt you… I'm really good if anyone goes to the kendo club… I'll give you a match". He smiled and it was like… sunny. However I felt like this was just a brave face… he seemed nervous deep down. Then the weather changed into rain and thunder… a different teacher appeared.

The guy had bluish hair and crooked teeth… Yosuke who came with us to make sure we were ok… I think. He probably had a second or different agenda. Anyway when he looked at the man his eyes almost came out of their sockets! "King Moron!" Everyone laughed and the teacher threw pens at Yosuke until he ran away! He gave us a cold stare and we shut up…

We had lessons none of which were that exciting… it was a normal school day… and I hoped it would stay that way… at least for a while. Well unfortunately fate was not on my side. When we got to the home room again King Moron was being a total capital A ***hole! Were just kids! We won't be doing that stuff… then I looked at some guys… ok the majority of us won't be doing that… well you never know who the people you were with… well anyway! He kept spouting ****shit!

"Sir with all due respect I think you are going too far!" It was Rai he got up banged the table and pointed at King Moron, hey just like Phoenix Wright! "Mr Mooroka I sincerely vouch that everyone in this class is not fools… they would know what's wrong and foolish… sirs please reconsider your methods of disciplining us!" He pointed at Tatsuya "Suou-Sensei! You are not a bad person but you are not protecting us as a teacher should!" The moron got pissed off "Why don't you call me sensei!" "Because you have not earned this classes respect as a teacher"

It went deadly still and cold at that moment… all things froze… and then heat seemed to be building up… "You… have no respect for elders or your teacher, you shall be punished!" The moron roared but Rai slugged him with a punch! "I' am sorry but we, as your students have the right to judge you too" Rai seemed to decree that and Mooroka bowed to him! The class cheered! "Hey why not join the student council! Maybe you can be the president we'll recommend you, you got our support Rai-sama!" Well from that day on we called him Rai-sama… the power he seemed to release when he spoke was like that of a ruler… huh?

Thou art I and I art Thou. Thou have established a new bond of the Emperor Arcana… I gained the memory of my birth date… August the 29th 1995… thank you Rai-sama… "Well um… everyone I want you to know…" (Choose if Rai should join student council and run for president!)

Afterschool… on my way out of the school I heard guys and girls gossiping… "Hey did you guys know another victim of the vampire!" Apparently it was the talk of the town… almost everyone paid attention… including Sephiroth and Dante… Everyone but those two and those dense brick head Kaze and Sayuki…spaced out. It took me a while to break my train of thought. I snapped my fingers a few times. "Guys, everyone… hey, hey guys! Stop fantasising!"

We all got back to the mansion and the lunge area was nice… HD TVs and video games, food, etc we were having a bit of fun, just regular fun for once… a few fights and jokes everything seemed to be peaceful. Until Junpei and Yosuke came, they smiled and slammed a large map on the main table. "Were going Vampire hunting"! Let me tell you something… you can't say "no" to those two… they are forceful when they have to be…

So we all went Vampire hunting. I made Dante and Zano to their proper ages and we all split up looking for it. "I can't wait! I hope its hot vamp girls!" Junpei squealed and I waved my hands over his eyes… ah crap he is fantasying again! We didn't have much luck… everyone gave up after an hour… I was going to go back to the mansion too but… it attacked right at that moment when I was alone.

I struggled to beat my attacker off but then I realised I didn't feel any pain! My attacker hesitated; I turned and saw it was a girl dressed in gothic Lolita clothes, a ruby cross and a bat shaped pendent dangled from her neck, her hair was black and white. Yeah the vampire fangs were there… she took out a blood red rapier and attacked me! I took out Gram and duelled her, she was a much swifter enemy and I found it hard to get a hit in… and I got minor cuts once in a while, which added up to cause a lot of pain.

"Dracula" She screamed as she lunged at me… and sure enough a pale vampire appeared and seemed to be one with the blade! This was a demonic persona! This meant… Philemon you are so dead! I was now getting the crap beaten out of me and she took a few bites in between, geez I'm now a vampire chew toy? "Grani" I said, Gram spoke to me and told me to speak those words… I slashed eight times and ice and snow appeared as I attacked… my steps sounded like horse hooves and I disarmed her and took the blade to her neck.

"Hey let me go will yah?" She smiled it was totally fake but I couldn't help loosening my grip just a bit… and that was totally stupid of me. As she came to give the finishing blow I closed my eyes… she stopped? Philemon had appeared and was convincing her to come to the mansion; she shrugged and said "Why not?" my jaw dropped… what the hell!

"Now everyone this is the vampire you have been chasing" Philemon grinned and everyone grinned when they saw me with the bite marks. I cried a bit… I fought hard and got nothing out of it… and Philemon persuaded her in like a minute. "Hi everyone, my name is Remilia Helsing" She smiled that fake smile again and I sighed. "Wait doesn't she need blood to live?" I pointed put and then Philemon laughed "Unlike everyone else here Cu, your body is different… she can probably suck a lot of blood from you and you wouldn't feel a thing!" I swore and the girl bit me again. Ah crap I'm a blood donor now?

(Next chapter is what you choose, I will introduce the new OC's and stuff but guys vote on who's POV for the next chapter, don't say yourself if you can help it, pick who gives the most interesting story to you)


	24. Werewolves!

The Messenger chapter 24: Glory of the Sun!

(Take note that Dante and Zano get turned into sixteen year olds at school ours and become their regular age afterwards. Also I'm thinking about making a roleplay for this fanfic if anyone would like to make on with me then PM me OK?)

(Zanosuke)

The day did not start good, well for Cu and Dante. Remilia had played poker with the two for a long time, Dante naturally sucked and Cu changed from being very lucky and very unlucky. However that didn't really matter, I was probably the only one who saw it but she moved at super speed and set up the cards… always Royal Straight Flushes… and then the forfeit was that they had to give blood…

Well now we went to school, since the first day Sephiroth jokes were made… and the Sephiroth fan club kept asking me to join and be like models for their art or game designs… really I wasn't sure what to do. They never left me alone! Then we learnt of the school system, it rated people… like they had the card suits plus tarot versions, as well as adding knight, princess and prince in. Rai had jumped to prince of hearts since he joined the council and was already getting many votes for president.

Apparently by raising my popularity I could climb the ranks. I was five of spades right now… Cu was three of hearts and most of us had low rankings… so I was considering joining the damn fan club… (What do you guys think? Should Zanosuke join?)

After Cu saw Rai's rank he smiled "Hey Rai-sama, you should get the rank king of hearts!" Then when he said that the gundam fan club came out of nowhere and did the erupting burning finger and disappeared… OK that was weird. We had our lessons and we played baseball for PE… Tatsuya played a bit because he wanted some fun and he broke the bat and the ball with one hit… and the ball made a hole in the wall…

"Did you guys hear?" "About the werewolf attacks right?" What? Yesterday it was vampires and today werewolves? What the hell is going on here? However it might give a decent fight… so I decided to hunt them alone… apparently bounties were on their heads so killing them would be fun.

I saw flames erupt from a certain part of town and rushed to it… someone was already there and they had a persona! "Almighty Ra, slay the enemy!" He commanded and flames burst out of nowhere and began devouring a bunch of werewolves… their numbers were bloody insane! They were all attacking and destroying randomly! Then I noticed the person who used Ra. "Zack?" Kurt Renvont age eighteen… was part of the final fantasy fan club and he had short messy brown hair, had hazel eyes and was about six foot. He wore a red T-shirt and black jeans.

We called him Zack because he actually made a buster sword by himself… but with Ra at his side I wasn't so surprised anymore. He charged and slew werewolves with that sword with little difficulty… how did he use a freaking large sword like that? I then saw he wasn't the only one here… Patorikku Shisora a guy also from the school with feminine features… he had red hair and eyes and wielded two swords in his hands. "Alice its play time" A young girl with blonde hair appeared from a card Pato had in his hand. The girl smiled and said "Die for me" and weapons rained from the sky and killed a lot of werewolves.

I saw three shadows a distance away; they were only killing werewolves that came near them though. They didn't go to hunt them. It didn't take long after I joined the fight to finish the werewolves off. The shadows passed me by and they dropped money on the ground which was the reward money! I only got a quick look… a young woman with silver hair, a sickly guy with brown hair, and the last guy fit the description of Phantom!

Afterwards I told Pato and Kurt to come to the mansion, apparently they had their persona their whole lives and when we got back everyone was sleeping well Dante, Cu and Remilia were playing Poker again but they didn't notice the new guys. So Philemon appeared and explained to Pato and Kurt and they just accepted it… you know like that I snapped my fingers. Usually people are supposed to freak out and say oh no it's the end of the world!

The next day it was practically the same… you know school and how it gets you stuck in a rut and everyday feels like its repeating itself? I joined the kendo club that day and to no surprise Setsuna was there already. He had beaten a lot of people and his rank went up to nine of swords… so I guess I have to take it from him! People were astounded by our skill… we were getting quite a crowd… in the end all our armour and our swords became splinters and shards… we both became knight of swords. "Hey you two, take me on together" it was Tatsuya…

Well Setsuna and I decided to take him one on one and he beat us easily! It was actually afterschool and we had brought out our real swords… he didn't seem surprised… when we took him two on one it was about even! He was incredibly strong… then he summoned a persona "You guys are good, were both been training for quite a while, strike them down Apollo!" A man wearing a fiery red mask and clothes emerged and emitted heat…

Even with our own persona we barely held our ground! What was this guy! Rex walked in when we got disarmed… "I am the Taiyou!" It looked like the personality swapping cards got to him again… "Kamen rider, IXA, Black, Black RX and Kabuto" He inserted those four cards into his Diendriver and smiled his battle axe became a white and red sword that flew to his right hand, his Diendriver became a lightsaber! He pointed to the sky and then hit his fists next to each other. His arms seemed to become nuclear and he jumped and was moving incredibly fast!

They both started to burn and glow! Tatsuya and Apollo attacked ferociously with flaming power while Rex assaulted with quick deadly attacks. Rex backed Tatsuya to the wall, and at the critical moment Tatsuya dodged and blazed with enormous strength "Gigantic fist!" and sure enough Apollo's arm became huge and smashed Rex and knocked him out. "Well that was a nice work out, send Philemon my regards". I got to kill that butterfly man some time… and soon.

The news of Tatsuya having a persona shocked everyone and well it was a Saturday tomorrow so he promised to take us on mini holiday, apparently the teachers were getting training for a few days… whether or not this was educational or maybe the teachers all are super powerful maniacs… well I wouldn't like to know… anyway we had from Saturday to Tuesday so I decided that relaxing this one time would be fine…

(Guys it would be better to send in pairings or people you would like to see how they work together for the next chapter… *grins* you don't know what's going to happen… don't worry nothing to big but still embarrassing…)


	25. I hate Butterflies

The Messenger chapter 25: I'll kill you, you stupid butterfly!

(Expect lots of laughs and me attempting romantic writing plus some fighting, I'm kind of writing this while I'm high on sugar stuffs so…)

(Cu)

Philemon really seemed to make up for all the **** we ran into over the last… well I think five or so days? I'm not sure thanks to dimension hoping. Anyway he then ruined it. The hotel was awesome, five stars, good reviews… but guess what he did… he put us in two's into rooms with one bed… we swore a lot and cursed and when we turned around to get him he was gone… and left a note on the ground.

"Let's see how this turns out eh? Remilia and Cu share a room because of the blood donor thing. Kaze and Shiki share a room… Shiki if you really want to make sure he never falls in anyone's hands…, Tisa and Junpei will share a room. Rex and Zefie will share a room. Dante and Sayuki shall share a room… hahaha. Setsuna and Zanosuke shall be in the same room and let's see if they survive the night. Everyone else is in single rooms. PS Junpei may or may not abuse your phone. Also you shall not be able to magically summon a bed.

I scrunched the note and tore it to bloody pieces! What the hell! I had read the note out loud and groaning, shyness and anger was the response… then I checked my pockets. My phone was not there! Wait a minute… I looked at Junpei and he smiled… he held up my phone! But what would he gain… he didn't know Tisa was actually a girl yet… he then showed a feature that said "Fill people with romantic feelings" and "Monitor rooms". "Oh yeah the bathrooms don't have locks" He said. I think I cried…

I tried everything to make the bed split in too with a barrier of some kind… but really they was no way… so I just used tape and labelled it and I stayed at a table righting curses and ways to kill Philemon and erase butterflies from existence. "Hey it's not that bad, at least you share a room with me" Crafty little… I bet Yosuke, Junpei and her are enjoying the predicament. Never trust a vampire that likes to cause chaos for people. I just realised though… I didn't ask about her about her race! It would be interesting to know the truth about vampires…

"Hey could you tell me what is it like?" I asked her… she replied "Well, sunlight is annoying but it won't kill me unless I stay in it for a very long time… hey what is it like… being a human?" That took me off guard… I didn't know what to say… when she said it her voice sounded a bit angry and sad… was she persecuted and attacked? It must have been hard… I then remembered what she said… she avoided the topic completely! "Uh… I'm not sure… I wouldn't know because it was the only life I knew… so I can't expect you to reply and detail it very well… people can be cruel and kind… not to many of the latter nowadays… but people like the ones were living with are kind and… their like a shining light…"

Thou art I and I art Thou. Thou have established a new bond of the moon Arcana. The voice rang in my head… "Oh my god… no way this can't be, what happened!" Why didn't I realise it sooner! Its 2012 now… I remember I was thirteen at the year 2009! My mind and the memories I have insist that I was in the year 2009 before this started! I should be fifteen by now… I remembered what Phantom said; you are dead, you have no soul… did I die that year!

(Remilia)

Cu seemed very upset about something he just slept and didn't say a word… then a note appeared mid air… "Tomorrow you will all be going to the beach… in the closest is your appropriate swimwear" I made a nervous laugh usually I would be enjoying this news but the atmosphere was really serious…

(The next morning, Cu)

We all went to the lobby. Tisa was running away from Junpei and I could see he was acting Fatherly? "Don't worry daddy's going to protect you ok?" "I don't need protecting" Those who did not know Tisa's secret was going "what's this about?" "This reminds me of Ouran High school Host club, oh shit!" Now people's attention was on me… **** so I watch a few shoujo anime once in a while who cares…"Wait you guys know what it is! You've all watched it! Or were interested enough to find out!" Everyone shut up for a few seconds and then it was broken by us being teleported to the beach in swimwear… except Tisa.

"Tisa you can be yourself!" The comedy was hilarious but I could help but remember what happened last night… how did I die? Why did I die? I needed to find out… I sighed and decided to go surfing… I wasn't that good and only had like two lessons but it was fun… helped me get my mind to calm down. Until I wiped out a few times thanks to bloody high tide… so I just picked up sea shells since I kept getting sand in my mouth…

(Rai)

Everyone was having fun in their own way… I thought nothing could ruin this moment but… then I saw someone in the corner of my right eye… it was Gold! I chased after him and nobody noticed… I had to ask him something… I think I know what the colours are… when I was fighting pale… I saw what was under his mask and it still disturbs me as I sleep… Gold was fighting a guy who was using boxing techniques. Along with Gold was a woman wearing clothes that looked like glass. "Akihiko Sanada why don't you just give up and die"

I intervened and my gauntlets appeared the moment I charged to help the guy. He had whitish hair and wore red. "Why can you use Castor?" It was obvious the guy had token quite a beating, I jumped and went to attack the woman but she then shape shifted into my mother! I stopped and she turned into a monster and smashed me to the ground! She then returned to her normal state. "Castor please cut the lives of these two fools for me" A black armoured warrior on armour of a black horse with long yellow hair appeared and was about to impale the both of us… I wanted to get up but I couldn't! He charged forward and I tried my demon blood but no reaction! Damnit I'm going to die without my answer! "Angel weapon system activated" Huh? Did that voice come from my head?

(Kurt, Pat, Tisa, Zefie and Rai will get the most time in the next chapter OK? Also Arranox please PM me because I intend to give Rai a new power. I may make a roleplay soon but I'm going to play Devil survivor now.)


	26. True Despair

The Messenger chapter 26: All I see is despair…: WTF Mechas?

(Hey we've come a long way haven't we?)

(Akihiko)

The guy in front of me… well he transformed into some kind of mecha angel… with blue glowing energy wings and his right arm was demonic… as Castor came near us his eyes turned pure white and spoke metallically "Initiating Angel Buster" his right arm turned into a bloody fiery red fist and slammed into Castor who turned into glass shards! "Data gathered" the voice from the guy wasn't his… more like a robot… I got up and was about to attack Gold and Ref when the guy intervened "Do not interfere, valuable combat data being gathered…"

"Demon Buster: Sacred blade" the mecha angel's wings fired up and seemed to roar! He rushed forward and slashed the pair and came back next to me. They seemed to be damaged a lot… "Analysing Race… confirmed… fake body usage… shredder bullets loaded, Vulcan fire" Gold swore and jumped into a portal like thing. Ref stood her ground and blasted the guy with a dark beam but it didn't do anything. The bullets fired by the guy tore through her flesh as if they were drills… and they then exploded, her last words were "He's unconscious!"

(Kurt)

We were enjoying ourselves… I was swimming… and then it was ruined by flying beams that blew up on impact. Everyone dodged or ran. The people of the mansion all survived and we got up and readied ourselves… but we did not expect Gundam Exia appearing out of nowhere… when I looked a little closer I noticed it was human height! I took out my buster sword and summoned Ra, "Fire dance!" Flames circled the mecha and burned it… but what was there now was the Eva of Shinji from Neon genesis evangelion! (I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM OR NEON GENESIS EVANGELION OR SUPER ROBOT WARS)

The thing came down and it turned into a human! He was about our age and wore metallic coloured clothes and had grey hair. "Auto cannon" His voice was full of delight as his arm became a triple shooting gun and wrecked everything with energy bullets… I used the Buster sword for cover and told Ra to spam fireballs. "Blade beam!" I swung the sword at the moment when he stopped and unleashed a wave of energy at the guy… when it hit him it made a wide cut in his body and he leaked metal blood… "Hiyah I'm Mecha!" He wasn't even fazed! "Now come forth Iron!"

(Patorikku)

I looked at the sky… it started to rain… could this day get any worse… geez it's ruining everything! I leapt out and tried to cut the guy into four pieces with my two swords but he then smiled as I was about to slice him. A giant gate appeared in the sky and he flew into it! I almost hit Kurt but was able to stop at the last minute. I looked up at the gate… a ferocious roar came from it… a being emerged from it and it was covered in armour, chained to the gate, and I heard Mecha's voice "He is Iron…the armour he wears carries the sorrow of all beings that lived, are living and to live… he knows true despair… lose hope."

Lightning crashed, two figures appeared next to Iron. One was playing a violin and the other was muttering pessimistically… "I am Black, here is Shade he is not much of a positive talker… now here's the end of the song!" Black looked exactly like Cu… but darker… Shade had an Egyptian sword on his right and a crow on his left arm he then spoke "Badb Catha" The crow made a sound similar to a victory call… Shade wore a mask with three shifting horns.

(Tisa)

Well thinks looked bad… So what do I do… open fire "Guys just attack spam everything while you have the chance!" Everyone snapped out of it and started attacking like crazy… after about two minutes of non-stop attacking we waited for the dust to settle… they were still there unharmed! As it got clearer it was obvious why… Iron was in the way, free of his chain and took every last bullet, fireball, shockwave and you name it… and the armour fell off and I saw his appearance…

He had hair up to his neck that did not cover the front area… he was maybe around Zanosuke's age or a bit older… he was muscular and wore black combat clothes… and then he charged forward, yelling, and grabbed people and used us like footballs… American and English and everyone groaned… his strength was… well one more tap on any of us would result in instant death by the looks of it… Okay I have just enough energy to summon Fenrir "Go sick'em!"

(Zefie)

I don't get it at all! I used my spinning blades but when they should have cut him they bounced off! What the hell was he made off! I have to bring him down… the ancient power I felt when I was fighting Rai before… began to stir… the pain I felt was excruciating… I screamed as I summoned the power… it appeared as a being of human shape but looked like space was inside it… it had eight wings on it that I felt each contained the power of something else…

The name of this power was Chaos. Its presence didn't faze Iron, Black looked like he was about to groan… Shade seemed to be putting up a brave face… well brave mask… kind of… you know you could just feel it from the guy. I used my scythe blades to grab Iron, Tisa summoned out Fenrir and Kurt jumped on top of it and rode him. They made a swift, quick and precise cut! Everyone smiled a bit… until we realised that he didn't take any damage!

(Cu)

Every time I look at Iron my will to live drains… like I'm guilty or something… Damn got to snap out of this! My mind was conflicting… I don't want to die! Run away! No I won't leave these people here! I won't, I can't, their precious to me! Why are they? Just run you will live on! "Shut up!" I screamed and I was crying… I silenced my instinct and sighed… everyone's eyes was on me… I tied the silver ribbon to my arm and wished for power… the phone flew into my hand… "Resolve: Protector".

I was covered in silver battle armour, wasn't too heavy or too light… I thought I could win though… tch I was an idiot… He still smacked me around… I didn't feel any stronger… "Chaos, kill him now!" Zefie yelled and the being assaulted Iron… and seemed to cause a bit of damage… Rex got up and he inserted a card "Kamen rider Kuuga" his body got covered in a burning red battle aura and he started grappling against Iron he was losing but he seemed to be holding him off… but not for long… Everyone then gave it their all and started doing good damage… but every time I rush in I get defeated so easily…

"It's because you lack fighting spirit!" Black was in front of me! "You don't know what to protect!" He kicked me lightly with little effort but I felt depressed each time he landed a blow… "I want to protect my friends!" I retaliated but it did no good… "Why?" Why should I need an answer to protect…! I remember some of my memories… I looked through them… all fuzzy but I think I know why I won't to save them… I really am weak deep down… "Now my work is done" and he disappeared…

(Next chapter will give manga freaks characters more time… conclusion of the battle and comedy at the end to lighten the mood)


	27. What's the right path?

The Messenger chapter 27: What is the truth?

(WARNING… the first half of this chapter is extremely depressing and I'm not sure but probably emo… the opinions voiced are not necessarily my own.)

(Shiki)

Everyone got beaten down… Iron was just… we could barely bruise him… like he had endured battles a billion times harder then this… Iron's soul was… really powerful yet it felt cold and angry. We were doing every insane combo you could think of and he just shrugged it off! "Braver!" Kurt charged and swung his buster sword vertically but it just bounced off the guy. We didn't notice until just now… but Shade was next to Cu! I then also realised another thing… Iron only retaliated after his first assault… as if… he wasn't trying to kill us… that didn't mean he was trying to mortally wound us by the looks of it though.

We heard sobbing… Cu was crying and the armour had disappeared… Shade was holding him with his sword to his neck… "Save me… protect me… someone give me a reason to live!" Cu wasn't acting like himself… he seemed dark and sad… Shade pushed his mask to the right side and his face was… the same as Cu and Blacks! But well it was clear they were some sort of face paint on and he had done a lot of crying… "Ah Cu-Kun… what a fool you are… did you really think you could be loved or cared for or have friends outside your family?" When I looked at Shade it made me… wish I was never born… I did my best to shake it off.

"Think about it… what good is life? What good is humanity? All humans every do is destroy… they oppress animals, insects and plants. They tell people to grow up… they tell people to act their proper age or gender… they want rules and laws… yet they want freedom. Ha! Nothing but self destructive fool's humans is, are and ever shall be… join Black-sama's dream… destroy the plague of life called humanity!" I couldn't stand it… most of us rushed forward and tried to kill Shade but he made that "tch, tch, tch, tch" sound and took the blade even closer to Cu's neck causing a small trickle of blood!

(Pretty much everyone's POV… the following is the extremely depressing bit)

"Now everyone… take the place he wants you too… a person to protect him…all ways be by his side… someone he would be willing to die for… or else I'll wreck his mind so bad he'll act like this forever! No one's going to answer? OK he's going to go crazy and suicidal… one, two and…" Shade chuckled darkly… how any of us can make such a decision! The crow cawed… and at the last second when he was about to say three…

(Yosuke)

I couldn't stand this! It reminded me of how I felt when Saki died! I won't let this happen! "Cu snap out of it, You Shade… what you say is not the truth!" I yelled and Shade made a dark crooked grin "Oh? Is it really just ****shit? You've seen the darkness of people's hearts have you not? Yosuke Hanamura! You were just like him… no wait… you still are… always placing your hope in Souji he's your replacement right? He helps you have hope for the world…" He laughed manically… "I can't deny that Souji helps me appreciate life more… but he naturally has that effect on everyone… and doesn't even know it… and in exchange I'm his friend… and I know that if human beings become more like him then the world can change and go away from the way you're saying things!"

"I know what you are… you're a shadow!" I pointed and accused… I'm fairly sure that Shade was Cu's shadow… and if Cu can hear me… then… he'll be able to stand on his own two feet without having to hope for someone to do everything for him… "A little bit… say thirty percent?" He smiled and then started counting down from ten… What can I do! "That's enough!" Cu grabbed the blade from Shades hand and escaped! "Thanks Yosuke… but whether or not I feel those things or agree with them… I'll… keep looking for the truth… the greatest path… which is not so easy to obtain. Listen Shade… that plan is the easy way out! You should work harder to change the world without pure destruction!"

Shade spat on the ground and stabbed his sword where he spat… his shadow started moving and it came and leapt at me and made cuts on my face! "Help me Jiraya! Magaru" Several blasts of air slammed into Shade and I took out my kunai and came close for a killing blow… but he disappeared when I cut him! We all waited for a while… it was obvious he wasn't coming back… Iron actually smiled and then was chained up and thrown into the gate again.

(Cu)

I had almost lost it… geez it hurts… like… numbness… the taste was awful. Why the hell do I refer to emotions as tastes? What was I like before all this happened? Did I even like the world and the life I had before? It felt weird… I almost wanted to help Black… it makes me feel so… annoyed. We got back to the hotel… and we were teleported into a restaurant… we tried to lighten the mode and put the battle out of our minds… only then we noticed were the hell was Rai!

"Over here right" A guy wearing red came in and supported Rai. He had whitish hair and he wore boxing gloves… when Junpei saw him he was joyfully surprised. "Akihiko-Sempai, what are you doing here!" Junpei was relieved I guess they must have both went to Gekkoukan… well a different one… why didn't I remember Junpei from the world I went in… I must have been daydreaming or spacing out… or something.

Everyone was really happy and Akihiko ate along with everyone else, why were we happy after this bleak day? The food was amazing! I mean… have you ever felt totally at peace yet excited at the same time? That's what the food tasted like. It was awesome. "Well Yosuke, everyone how do you like my food?" A silver haired guy came in wearing an apron, took me a while to make sure he was male. (Anyone also think Souji looks like a girl when wearing the apron? Just saying)

"Partner you're here… so I guess you met Philemon?" Yosuke was also happy and it was looking like the day would be good… and I was wrong. Damn you Junpei! "Hey guys, this is the multi world entertainment feature" He took out the phone and it turned into a giant floating HD TV and had web browsers and TV channels… when the hell he took that from me! "So you're Souji… well they is a world where what happened in your life is a video game and… they is a disturbing fan service about you and Yosuke, well not only that some other stuff with over people you know".

Yeah my eyes seemed to break like someone punched a mirror and Souji and Yosuke tried to capture Junpei but he kept dodging… "Huh? Cu on your web browser history; why are they vampire knight episodes? And vampire video game walkthroughs all dated before we met Remilia?" I swore and tried to run but he caught me… I hate Junpei Iori!


	28. The colourful truth

The Messenger chapter 28: The colourful truth.

(Rai)

I don't remember anything to do with the angel weapon… well I do… kind of. It felt like my body was moving and I was asleep… but I knew I was asleep. So I explained that I didn't know about how it got inside me. We had returned to the mansion and now where going to school… it was kind of normal. I spoke and gave many students hope I guess. It was looking pretty good. I might be bale to become the council president… it looked like a day we could rest.

And then I saw four of the colours. The four who greeted me when I was captured by Ares/Bronze! They were Purple, Violet, Orange and Amber. They wanted to talk and well I decided to meet them unarmed. "Rai… we want to tell you about the colours origins… it's really shocking for you guys… so listen up. We are parts of you. To explain this more clearly I will explain cycles… a certain event keeps happening at a certain time… which has caused an endless loop… to but it more simply… you know ground hog day? It's kind of like that but for you and your friends adventures" Purple was explaining… I listen intently… I needed to know.

"We colours are born of that… like Gold is you from the other cycles… he's partly your shadow and partly… created from your failures each cycle. Gold is a result of you if you stop being the type of person you are… Gold is you if you choose to do things all for personal gain and money. He's lived through your adventures… one million times already… he is you". I took a deep breath… that kind of guy is born from my failures in life? "Hey then what are you guys?" They blushed when I asked and they took a while to answer.

"Well… each cycle is not always the same. We are born from… failed love between the people in your adventure…" They said it hesitantly. I took a while to sink this in… after getting the weirdness of the situation from my mind I asked another question. "Then Black and Shade are?" At that moment they all sighed and Purple was the only one to answer… he seemed like the leader of these four. "Shade is born if Cu no longer appreciates life. Black is… Cu's regret of the people he fails to protect. Like if someone is hurt emotionally or physically… and if that pain damages a person so much they change… Cu would blame everything on himself… and start thinking that his existence is the cause of hatred".

"You heard from Shade… Cu would think like that… but beneath humans he would put himself there… the worst of the worst really… so were telling you this so you make sure he becomes stronger… so he would never turn out that way… Black also fused himself with a powerful demon… you guys have no chance to defeat him at your current state… so make sure you get stronger!" This last speech they were making sure stuck in my head… so this is the truth? I don't feel like I can tell anyone yet…

(Cu)

We were all back at the mansion… Junpei was annoying everyone again, and creating what you would call the best comedy ever; until he would get to you in which you would try and kill him. Rai seemed a bit down and return to his room quite early. Dante and I lost in poker games again to Remilia… she must be cheating but how! After getting bitten and cursing my luck I was going to return to my room… but then Kaze interrupted me!

"We need to talk" This was… the other Kaze? I nodded and went into his room… which lead to a colourful bright room that was childish… yet the rest of the building was dark and bleak… anyway we sat down and started to talk. "If Phantom appears again… don't interfere in our fight!" He ordered me and glared… he was serious… "Why?" I guess human curiosity said those words naturally and Kaze sighed and started speaking "Sayuki… was Phantom and my best friend… Phantom and I were somewhat like Philemon before we met her… she had a power… to create souls".

"Our existence was soulless… we had nothing to live for… we weren't even sure if we could die… she promised to create souls for us so we could live normal lives. We broke the rules and asked for it. But when she gave me mine… I had lost my memories of her and Sayuki lost the memories of Phantom… Phantom feels cheated… like I was her favourite or something… he feels that it is unfair I can live a normal life… he is my responsibility".

Thou art I and I art thou. Thou have created a new bond of the Aeon Arcana. The voice rang in my head… I knew more about Kaze now… I hope I can help with these three's problems… even if they say it's not my business… this story is so sad… I want to protect them… even if I die!

The next day was hopefully normal… but then on our way to school… I saw this huge tree! It was like… as big as the Eiffel tower or maybe I'm exaggerating but it's height and width were like… mind boggling… the only word for it is enormous. It had every type of plant and fruit on it…like sakura fell from it… apples… and lots of other stuff… around it was every flower you could think of… the site was wonderful… we went over to it… I had this weird feeling… like I could die peacefully if I was under this tree…

Bloody Hell! We had all fallen asleep! It was already eleven o'clock! We were so late… King Moron is going to kill us… when we tried to run to school all our watches changed the time to the same time we were in when we saw it! I walked closer into it before everyone else. I looked… it was like time stopped! It's like this tree's area and the outside live in totally different worlds!

Now what really scared me was the fact that part of it opened up like a giant door! "It's been a while Cu" Igor was inside with Margret; it was the velvet room but… a giant portal was behind them! "We finally made it… this tree can make you travel across the worlds… you'll be needed here tomorrow and you can bring four people with you that are all… I'm afraid we cannot support anymore people in the portal then about five.

So tomorrow I would travel to another world? Who should I bring with me? And what type of world is it? Anyway I made a mental note to remember this and went out to the normal time zone. I explained to everyone and they were fighting over who goes tomorrow already… anyway we went to school… let's hope nothing weird happens today.

(So everyone vote! Pick four people to go with Cu into another world next chapter! Give a valid reason for your choosing!)


	29. Roar of Chaos!

The Messenger chapter 29: Blade of Law, Roar of Chaos!

(I've decided to make the party of five to be Cu, Zefie, Zanosuke, Tisa and Remilia but give the new OC's plus Rai a side quest that takes the spot light next chapter. Please note I' am not insulting God, Messian's exist in SMT one and two and referenced in three, and this was how they acted.)

(Cu)

So it was the day. Zefie, Zanosuke, Tisa and Remilia wanted to go. So the giant tree opened up the portal and… well getting pushed into it wasn't fun. We all pretty much swore when we got there… I really wonder if Igor and Philemon are behind this all or use us as some sort of TV show… because we landed in a sewer!

When we landed we saw guys wearing white with blue trimmings and carrying swords. They then put some… dragon ball z scanners on and they were checking us? "One vampire, one fake body and three law breakers" They made a battle cry and charged at us! What was going on! "Kill all who break Gods rules!" Oooookkkkkkaaaayyyyy; a bunch of zealots coming to drive stakes in our hearts! And cut our heads off. Just great!

Everyone got ready to kill them except me… what the hell! "Hey guys, these people have families! You can't just butcher them!" they thought this over for like a second; they sighed and then got back in an "I'm going to kill you" pose! "Cu, it's them or us… if you want I won't kill them but… I can't promise they won't be…" Zanosuke and Remilia… it seemed like they had done this a million times… well considering how Zano was brought up and Remilia was probably hunted like these guys are tying to now… "Fine maul and maim but don't kill!"

That was much harder to do then say… cutting them just enough so they won't die takes a lot of work… seriously either I would almost go too far or they would get way to close and I would have lost my head… by the time we took them down… well I was getting lots of insults "You were the one that said not to kill! Some of these guys could die any minute!" Hey if anyone ever had like fifty arrows coming at you and then exploding in brilliant light? Well they hurt. Here's a lesson kids… never touch shiny things…

We groaned… we were all tied up on a large stake… oh **** this! Great were going to be burnt at the stake, damn you Igor! The guy who had shot us was probably the man wearing the big white clothes with a dual edged sword… bow? Well an angry mob of people trying to burn you? It's not nice. "We are the Messians! You five have broken God's rule and shall be punished!" The man with the sword bow stood up and well he probably was the leader. "All hail Messiah Darius!" I almost vomited… these guys was acting like robots…

"You're guilty of rebellious nature… cross dressing… and living when you should not exist!" A judge guy came out of nowhere and the crowds roar was so annoying… "This is total bull****! You have no right to judge us we choose how to live our lives! And we might not be able to choose the way we are born why are you ***holes acting like this is justice!" I yelled at the crowd and they got more ferocious… and now I acted evil and depressed… "Humans… destroy all they fear… oppress the weak… kill all they cannot understand…"

(Tisa)

What the… do those scanners… urgh I feel violated! But then Cu started giving that speech and… as he said it I saw… the gate Iron emerged from appear! Its chains wrapped around Cu he smiled crazily… "The Chaos crawls… destruction leads to creation… if I' am the one to die to change the world I will greet it!" Black Lightning covered Cu's body who roared and it extinguished all the light in the room!

He broke the chains that bound us and took out his Gram sword… and pointed it upwards to the ceiling… "Shard of Chaos Wrath you shall come to me!" A hole in the ceiling appeared and a dark crystal went inside Cu's body! "You shall not deny freedom any longer!" He started attacking everyone quite quickly; the black lightning surrounding him was… it felt alive… like it was a whole other thing entirely!

(Zefie)

"I' am the Crawling Chaos! The great Nyarlathotep fear me!" Cu was pretty much tearing through everyone… we all were… that lightning around Cu… started making me… almost blood lusting. Well if he's using crawling chaos. Then I'll go with plain old Chaos! I summoned forth that ancient power and the being came forth!

Part of its body started forming a black hole that started consuming people… the more Cu fought I felt really murderous… its just getting a little out of hand… what am I doing! The screams… are so… horrible! I like fighting but this is… just massacres were no better then they… and this kind of fight aren't even giving them a chance!

(Zanosuke)

I was ripping these guys with no effort… and then that Messian Darius came along… he was covered in the blood we had spilt… he took out the sword bow and swung and fired at me with all the strength he could muster… he was so annoying! He was somewhat strong but… the fight was bland… even now I could see he still believed himself to be justice? How pathetic!

I dodged and ducked under him, used my blade to send his into the wall and it stuck there. I then kicked him and broke his rib cage and finished it with a thrust… or so I thought. He then transformed and had two large wings and his skin turned orange! "Dominion angel huh… good luck with that" I turned and saw Black smiling and then he disappeared… and the angel kneed me and got back up and drew a sword from a dead Messian. "Everyone you need not be afraid… as an angel I swear to you these people can be defeated!

Damn it all they just kept coming after that… I then noticed something… they was no one that looked younger then about my age! Children were not present at all… none? I had to concentrate on the fight! Amatsu lets give the angel here a taste of hellfire! My blade burned as I made a flurry of attacks at him and tried to make sure he couldn't get away… if he flies out of here it'll be too late! I'm not going to let a guy like this leave alive!

(Cu)

I was acting spaced out… I had little control over my actions except when fighting at my current state… "Why do you have wings?" I roared… I'm not sure if this personality is part of me or not… but he seemed distressed. "Why do ***holes like you have the wings of freedom!" When I, uh he, oh forget it I'll just say it's I… said that I felt sad… I could feel this over me's feelings… as if life had cheated him from what he wanted… I could feel Leviathan stirring… and the angel did too… he snarled and disappeared in a ray of light…

(Patorikku)

Kurt and I were summoned at school by Rai… it was annoying being dragged out of the lesson but… I could tell it was serious… he talked to us privately… "I'm here to tell you two to help me…" He explained to us about the colours… he thought since we were new we would be able to stop the others easier since we weren't as attached. Considering his plan… it was insensitive but it was easily understandable and efficient.

"Now tomorrow is going to be a large fog and at midnight I want you to meet me by the tree… were going to raid the Colours base… and kill White!" He took out an enormous map and stabbed his gauntlet blade onto a spot near the centre! "Were attacking right here!"

(Kurt)

So everyone returned from their world adventure and all took a bath… they apparently were running around sewers and were almost burnt at the stake. Ouch… well it was almost midnight… the plan Rai-sama made is good… now all we have to do is hope we get pass the security… if we pull it off we can end the cycle's reset system…

(Rai)

It was midnight, Kurt and Pat were by the tree… the fortress materialised mid air and an elevator like thing took us up to the two gates… we shall kill both gate keepers… that way Cu will have a better chance of not turning into Black and Pale's gate leads closer to White. I learnt a bit about the angel weapon system from Philemon. By not wearing the gauntlets when I choose to activate it… I go into a berserker mode… that destroys everything in sight… if I use that at the right time…

(Well that's the end of that chapter. PS The RPG forum you may find is old and a failure disregard it… I will make a new one tomorrow)


	30. Assasins and Cooking duels!

The Messenger chapter 30: Write the future?

(Rai)

It was midnight… we were at the gates and Shade and Pale were already there… they were expecting us I guess. Pale took out his two Sai blades and charged at me, I blocked with my gauntlets and then combined them "Shiro Shinji" he did a combo of kicks and slashes but they were ineffective while I held the white sword.

"Badb Catha!" The crow on shades left arm cawed and he was covered in an icy aura… he seemed to be gathering energy… and he tried to tackle and slash me at that moment, but Kurt intercepted "Braver!" he leapt forward and slashed downwards, their blades clashed and the air got colder…

Pat started fighting against Pale they were both using their unique two sword styles a furious outrage of kicks and slashes were unleashed! Pale was much faster but Pat was much stronger… well… "Guys I leave them too you!" And I ran pass the gates.

(Kurt)

Fire vs. Ice was this battle really… Ra burst flames at the Shade who covered everything in a blizzard… this was going nowhere… time to change this! I slashed wildly at Shade not giving him a chance to retaliate… and now "Rush Assault!" I barraged him with punches that caused explosions! Having a sun god on your side helps a lot believe me! I then grabbed him and smiled "Ok Ra… cast Agidyne to finish him off!" Shade gave me am "what the hell" look as we were engulfed in flames… and I was unhurt!

(Patorikku)

Well this fight was going well! I had a longer reach and width on my blades and he was losing horribly. Pale growled and ran back but I just slashed and he fell to the ground. I put my foot to his head and he cursed… and then sniper bullets came at me! I caught a glimpse of a guy who wore neon green clothes… his face was emotionless and he just kept hiding and firing bullets at me. Pale had run away using this time what a coward!

(Rai)

I was ambushed several times by ghoul demons. They had skeletal bodies and charred skin with blood red eyes. I summoned Arranox and used the pulse and plunge spells until they couldn't move anymore. I got to White a little to easily… he smiled and when I came to kill him his huge golden and blue arm materialized and squeezed me! It hurt so bad… I tried to activate the angel system but I couldn't! "Think about how made that weapon!" He laughed as he tightened his grip…

(Patorikku)

Well the guy finally showed after we dodged a ton of his bullets… his shirt said "Neon" and he took out what looked like a hunting knife? He was behind us in seconds and probably would have killed us… if not for Setsuna appearing and knocking him away! "What's all the noise about… people are trying to sleep… well in my case kill" Setsuna smiled showing his teeth and lifted up his Mugetsu blade.

They were moving really fast! The ground was being torn apart! Their wounds were minimal yet… if they made a slightest mistake it would result in death… its like a ninja fight! Flames and diamonds rained upon the area Neon moved Setsuna closed in and prepared the finishing blow when… a giant hand grabbed him, then Kurt and then me! Rai was already in the hands iron grip and the guy in all white laughed and dangled us over the edge… if we fell we would die…

"Too bad… well your going to die here… and I shall rule over everything!" For some reason at the moment he said that… I got angry "You're still putting up such an act after going into a new body!" The words came from my mouth… but they weren't mind I yelled "Helel!" And an angel with sixteen wings who had blonde hair emerged! "What Helel? But then…" Helel smirked and blasted an enormous ball of light at the hand and freed us. "Now let's get out of here… we will come back here soon enough"

(Rai)

I failed… they was always next time but… I couldn't beat him… well trying to kill justice with justice… isn't justice I guess… Arranox and I couldn't even harm the hand… let alone the whole being if it would appear… we were all teleported back to our rooms and we slept… I got to plan for next time…

(After school: Cu)

"What do you mean it's plain?" I yelled at Remilia… I was learning to cook from Souji… I knew I wasn't anything special but I could help being a bit bothered about the fact that she said it was just plain! "Oh what do you know you're dead" And I regretted that… she gave me a death stare and threw the food at my face… I went up and apologised… it didn't seem to work… damnit all! "A contest" What? "A cooking contest… everyone will take part and the winner gets to tell everyone what to do for the rest of the day".

I can't believe everyone agreed to this… well Yosuke and Souji looked at each other and a look of disgust crossed their faces… "Were the judges so I hope no one cooks as bad as the people we know…" they shuddered as they said that and started praying… so I just did what I knew… I cooked rice and seafood.

I was doing what I was taught and I thought I might be doing good… except then I looked at everyone else's… Kaze and Sayuki's food looked… like road kill and garbage mixed together… Shiki's food looked appealing… but it gave off a bleak feeling… she kept glaring at Kaze with anger…

Zanosuke's looked… wild but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing… Setsuna… it looked to good to be true! It was awesome I could take my eyes off it… wait did he just pour poison in there? Uh maybe I better stay away from that… Remilia's… was also looking really good… I gulped… I think I have lost. Rex shaped a steak into Kamen Rider Kuuga's head! Most of everyone else's food looked ok… and now for the judges to taste it…

Everyone was getting good scores… only people left was Kaze, Sayuki, Remilia's, Setsuna's and mine. They tasted Remilia's and she got nine over ten! I so regret this… Setsuna's food was next, I could see it… they were going to give him the win… until Souji and Yosuke ran to the bath room and Setsuna laughed. Oh that wasn't poison it was… laxatives… After all the messy business and the two judged my food "It's plain" they look emotionless as they put the food down… I fell to the ground and sulked a bit… I got five over ten…

Well to be honest Kaze and Sayuki's food now looked like a weird jelly… Yosuke and Souji gulped as they tried the food… and their eyes light up! "Whoa… this food is amazing! What is this… how the…" They swore and were full of joy… oh my god Kaze won! Everyone at that moment realizing the horror… ran away and locked their doors!


	31. Hijacking Bikes?

The Messenger chapter 31: I'm going to kill that butterfly and hang him on display!

(Lots of comedy in this chapter… to be honest some ideas come from me dreaming out the fanfic… so yeah the situations I create are so funny when I think them up)

(Cu)

After a day of doing incredibly stupid things that got everyone frustrated. A knock came from the mansion door… Junpei opened it. The person there was a girl which was about sixteen. She had short black hair and wore bright orange clothes. Junpei being himself tried to flirt with her right then… but she ran pass him and hugged me yelling "Daddy!" What!

"Um… I'm younger then you I can't be you're…" She took out a note and I read it "From Philemon of the future… your life is more interesting now hahaha" I scrunched the note up… I'm going to rip that guy to shreds! "I'm Noir Murasame! It's very nice to meet you all!" I can't take this… Why! Next time I see a butterfly I'm going to rip its wings off!

She wouldn't leave me alone… I officially hate time travel… everyone asked questions to her. When people started asking what's it like in the future then I actually bothered to listen "Well… demons, humans, angels and anything really all live together perfectly… well if you want to live wildly or like fighting then you are sent to a different city where everyone is like that so no fighting occurs unless you want to".

It sounded like a good world… I then saw her birth certificate… holy! I hid it away and locked it in my room inside a safe… when I see Philemon again I'm going to spray insecticide in his face! Despite me finding it all too awkward everyone accepted her quickly… and then questions on her mother… the way everyone acted just to annoy me… argh! I'm thinking every swear word I know and mixing it together! "That's classified" What! Did she just…

Junpei… started hitting on her! "Hey… dude… she's my daughter…" I was getting irritated… today was not my day really "Hey man… its all good if she wasn't or if she was someone else's then you wouldn't care right?" "Junpei… I doubt anyone would trust you with their daughter". "Hey he might as well he gets killed not too long from now" Noir spoke quite casually about it… "Hey when do I die tell me… please tell me!" Junpei was sweating and well… if someone just came from the future and says you're going to die soon… wouldn't you want to find out?

"Well basically you start running a casino that gets you tons of money and you're a billionaire! But then you go eight timing and the girls shoot you with M16's it was a really messy thing" Noir smiled… Junpei shut up and shuddered. Oddly Yosuke stared at Souji who kept coughing into his hands and trying to look away… wonder what that's all about… "Anyone else want to hear how they died?"

A little while later Junpei came back and looked like… well he started hitting on Noir again! Oh well can't cure his disease… "Hey what's this… gender bending… hormone control?" Junpei looked at the phone options… he always steals it without me noticing! How! "Ultra high definition camera" Oh **** everyone ran from Junpei as he came after us trying to blast us with the phones power… by the time it was over everyone was embarrassed and kicked the crap out of him!

"Daddy… I want to see how you fight!" Noir acted childish for her age but when she said this it had a more serious tone… the room warped and everyone but she and I were on seats. She had a necklace that had a shark tooth on it… she took it off and tapped it five times… it turned into a giant lance! She ran at me and jet black feathered wings came out of her back! _"Oh you haven't met me yet but I'm the cause of that feature" _a voice rang in my head and laughed… I barely dodged the lunge…

I unsheathed Gram and kept dodging attacks and I couldn't get an attack in… I swear I heard laughter… "Geez boss you don't use us that much…" The black and white coins leapt out of my pockets and the Nekomata emerged and parried the next lance attack… "Oh hello Neko's" Noir said and waved with her free hand and she was distracted right then… I leapt and tried to disarm her but… "Daddy I know how you fight… it's not going to work!" Ah crap she faked it! Getting whacked in the face by a lance… well trust me don't ever try it…

The stadium disappeared and Junpei was smiling… he grabbed Remilia and made her bite my neck… and told the Nekomata to hug me! He started recording us! "This will make me so much money! Hold him down and some of it is yours!" **** you Junpei… they held me down… today is just not my day… after that was all done I paid Setsuna to fill Junpei's food with laxatives and anything else that will make him suffer…

Apparently I still played Poker with Dante and Remilia in the future… it was about dinner time so we played the game… but this time DB got Sayuki to play and Noir joined in also. Dante and I got pretty much the worst hands ever… Remilia got a full house and was about to rake in the cash and our blood when Sayuki and Noir both put down royal straight flushes! I lost a lot of money… "Unlike you Daddy I'm very lucky" … damn it all!

That night I had a dream… I saw me? No well… it was me… but it also felt like Black… "I don't care what you say… to protect everyone I care about… I'll become a demon… and angel… a devil… a god if I have to!" Black roared at something and his silver ribbon attached to him and he gained the protector armour… it then grew snake like and two wings emerged from its shoulders… one of white feathers and the other a bat like wing… "I'll kill you!" and then I woke up…

"I'm going to school with you all!" No way! Noir… if she… goes to school… my school! No it would be chaos… _"I love a little chaos…"_ shut up voice in my head! Well I couldn't stop her and no one objected… a large engine sound whirred outside… "This is to get back at you for the paint missile!" It was Rex he had stolen Dante's motorcycle! "You want another one!" Dante took out the rocket launcher and Rex was readying the engine "Bring it!"

Well this was a nice compensation for the **** I had to go through yesterday… until Rex crashed into a tree… "Someone take me to the hospital…" Well we took him there and the doctor was… happy a little too happy… he was a bit odd… but we entrusted Rex to the guy…

(Rex)

The doctor locked the door… "Now… let me see those arms…" oh my god! He was going to saw them off! I dodged and tripped over and was yelling help! But I don't think anyone heard me! No why! Why leave me here with a quack doctor! When he came closer and tried to make sure I couldn't run Kerberos broke the door down and bit the guy in the neck!

He transformed into a demonic humanoid with blue skin and red armour and a pale horse came to his side as he raised a trident at me! He charged forward and Kazuya came in and blocked the attack with his two vendetta swords! "Déjà vu huh Orias" Kazuya jumped onto Kerberos and they kept charging at each other and then Kazuya dropped the swords and took out two hand guns! "Eat Uranium bullets!" glowing bullets impaled the horse and its master and they turned into dust… "Now let's get you a real doctor".


	32. Movies!

The Messenger chapter 32: Jackpot! Or not!

(Cu)

It was after another boring depressive school day… when everyone got back to the mansion we found all the doors locked… I then saw a golden butterfly wiz pass us and land on the ground and turn into Philemon. He had a mischievous grin on his face… "Hey man, have some cookies" I handed him over a plate of fresh ones made by Setsuna… hahaha this will be the perfect revenge! Until Kaze saw the cookies and devoured every last one of them and then went to the toilet "The cake is a lie!"

I laughed… well that compensates for revenge. I guess… for now. I have never played portal but the joke just sounds so good… and overused. Kaze also thought cookies were cake which shows his density once more. "Ladies, Gentlemen and amnesia suffers, today I shall entertain all but four of you in the best TV show ever! The actors… will be one of you four." A giant slot machine came up with amateur drawings of our heads came up… it had four slots instead of three… I felt that dark feeling something bad is going to happen…

"Zefie, Rex, Setsuna and let's see… Patorikku" He smiled when the slots stopped phew… good thing it wasn't me… Everyone but those four teleported into a large movie cinema… if I wasn't mistaken… I swear they were a bunch of demons… Greek gods as well as various other supernatural creatures and or deities in the cinemas audience…

"Let's see… assigning random roles… and… there!" The cinema screen flickered… it showed a giant palace with Pat as the prince! "You're royal highness, the crown prince Rikku!" What the hell was going on! I looked at Philemon… "They think they are living alternate lives while there and they don't remember their memories of your adventure until after the movie… I also edited their personalities for a little bit, now hush". Well I might as well enjoy it, at least this time it's not me that's going to be the one ending up in deep **** for once.

(Tisa)

"Ah lord Garland… what brings you here?" A knight in dark blue armour appeared on the screen… Garland… hm Garland where have I heard that name before! "Your royal highness… I must bring up that matter to you once more…" Garland… sounded like he was sucking up… I felt something evil about him… "Ah marrying that psychic girl yes? If not for my father I need not be in this mess… oh well let us depart".

(Zanosuke)

The scene changed… they was another castle which was full of werewolves… anyway a guy in a jester uniform was performing… he wore an acting mask that looked a little to happy… and it smiled with a glint of malice… He started juggling Tikki torches and the audience was captivated by the fiery show… and then he threw them at the werewolf king! He took out a katana and proceeded to annihilate the spectators… he removed his mask… it was Setsuna… he smiled as he left and was saying "that was too easy"

(Remilia)

At that scene the werewolf crowd booed and the vampires roared in joy! I had to admit the scene was nicely done… and now it switched the Zefie's point of view. "I'm not marrying some prince which I don't know!" She ran from a large building and was obviously angry at the way she was being treated… it quickly changed to Rex!

He was on Dante's motorcycle and had treasure chests of gold strapped to the bike and he shot knights on horse back with the Diendriver and whacked people with his battle axe! "Catch the time travelling thief!" Soldiers ran to intercept him but when they saw he wasn't going to stop they backed away. "OK let's see what the next game is generator" Rex spoke into the Diendriver and it replied _"Why play such meaningless games? How about this kidnap a girl who is about to be forcefully married? You'll at the very least look somewhat an anti hero"_."Very well then" Rex smiled and the Diendriver spoke again _"Are you bat **** insane? I wasn't serious"_.

And he saw Zefie and grabbed her and put her on the bike in the blink of an eye… _"Rex… this girl is suppose to marry the prince…have you totally lost your mind?" _Rex smiled "A new game starts…" _"I'd take that as a yes…" _Rikku had arrived and was with a ton of soldiers and Garland pointed at Rex "Sire he has stolen your bride!" Rikku yawned and then unsheathed one of his swords. "Look… I don't like the arrangement but… no one steals what is mine got it?"

(Rai)

This movie… at the rate it's going is either going to be a huge success or an epic fail… either way it'll look good… wait is Junpei trying to pirate the film? Anyway I looked at the screen again… Rex and Rikku fought with their axe and blade… they were about even adversaries… when Rikku switched to his two sword style the soldiers gasped "The prince is using his two sword style! He is really serious!"

Rikku leapt and jumped onto the axe blade… and then jumped again and aimed to slice Rex into four by the looks of it… "The goddesses of fate have blessed me… you have been a worthy foe thief but… this is the end!" As Rikku prepared the finishing blow Rex dropped the axe and took out his Diendriver… "Dimension shot!" The tunnel of spinning cards appeared once more and targeted the prince as he came into point blank range… an explosion occurred….

Just then Setsuna was throwing Molotov cocktails and started attacking the two… the fight scene was getting awesome! Rex and Rikku teamed up against their assailant and the blows and energy shots fired made a flaming stadium of their battle! Just then Garland laughed manically! "Now the warriors of the prophecy are weakened by their fight! I shall now rule over all!"

He grew yellow wings and changed into an ogre like creature, he roared and breathed fire! "I' am Chaos! I have set these events up to weaken you three… now I shall end you!" He laughed as he came down to finish off the trio… When Zefie stood in the way… "You planned all of this! I'll show you true Chaos!" and sure enough her Chaos persona emerged and started kicking the crap out of the other…

The trio of tired fighters got up to aid Zefie and defeated Garland with a great combination of blasts and slashes… and then Garland made the death roar and groan and turned to dust… "What happens after… you decide? The end… for now" a narrator for the movie said...

(Cu)

Well that was… at the very least interesting… Rikku, Setsuna, Rex and Zefie then appeared in the cinema and they looked at themselves and gapped "Was… I a prince" Rikku looked baffled but then a minute later shrugged it off… Zefie looked angry and annoyed to an extent…and Setsuna was apparently signing autographs for money… Rex then realised what happened and copied Setsuna…

Zefie came right up to Philemon and tried to punch him… and he did a Naruto on me and swapped our locations… so short story even shorter I ate a knuckle sandwich… "Sorry…" Zefie then tried punching Philemon again but the same thing happened. Philemon grinned and started selling DVD's of the movie… after a lot of money was made we were sent back to the mansions main room.

(Ok now guys your chance to vote… next chapter be humour or more plotline?)


	33. Triple Threat

The Messenger chapter 33: Three Kings!

(Cu)

It was another boring school day… I hated it! It feels like the same thing is happening over and over again! A flash of lightning crashed randomly and Remilia, Rai and I were separated from everyone else. A young woman and man stood in our way and they were armed… the woman had piano wire? While the other held a spear. The woman had silver hair… wow that's not such an uncommon now… anyway she wore black military clothes and had small bottles. Her piano wire was connected to two silver bracelets on her arms. Her eyes were a pale emotionless blue.

The young man looked kind of sickly and pale… he smiled… it was easy to relax a bit around him… he wore a long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans. He also had a thing jacket with a first aid kit strapped to it; he also wore sneakers and fingerless gloves. "I'm sorry… but for Shion here's sake I will fight you…" he bowed and looked at us… They charged and attacked us! We dodged and the piano wire tore up a brick wall and the spear created dust out of what it hits…

They were about to attack again when a portal opened up and sucked us all in… Oh son of a ***** oh ****ing hell! Zombies! We all were in a bedroom and… well that sickly guy and I went under the bed and cowered in fear… the fact it was pitch dark also did not help… Shion took a bottle from her side and opened it. An oozing acidic slime creature emerged and burnt the zombies into nothing… Rai and Remilia then slew the remainder and kicked the corpses out of the window…

"Now tell me why you hid under the bed as soon as you saw a zombie… and why are you cowering like a scared little puppy?" Remilia asked… I didn't respond… "You're scared? What type of guy are you…" I mumbled "Well… maybe if it wasn't so dark…" All three stared at me… "Hey Reiji I'll take you out on a date… just get out of there" I guess that makes the other guy Reiji who then got out and smiled… wow he changed quick… but Shion's voice was emotionless… like she knew that would get him out and abused it…

Then next five minutes was everyone trying to pull me out and me resisting… and I bit their hands… shut up! "I'm the vampire and you bit me!" I had to laugh… the prey bites back… huh? What's this weird feeling… like something's taking me over…? Oh **** I can hear voices in my head… their planning to do what!

(Remilia)

"You know your cuter when your angry" huh? Cu came out but… it didn't feel like him… he started putting his hands through my hair! I pushed him away and he chuckled… "Too soon" He then went under the bed again and winked at me… "I'll get out… just give me the same deal Shion gave Reiji…" "You're not Cu right?" Rai accused… "Why your eyes are good…"

I looked a little closer at him again… what the! His right eye resembled a hawks and the other resembled a snakes! "Want me to be honest? Cu here is a fantasying fool and can think stunts like this… just that he thinks of such things as purity so cannot muster the courage… hahaha! Regardless accept it Remilia…? Or I won't get out…" who ever was inside him was acting like a jerk… "Accept" Rai muttered and I looked at him… "These two are too powerful to pull out and by the look in his eyes he won't settle for any thing less… I muttered "fine". He came out laughing. "Why thank you… we are Leviathan and Ziz please to meet you".

(Cu)

Why! Why! Damn you two! I tried to take control of my body but they forced me out… all I could do was to go red… well I didn't have a body but that was what it felt like… "Now I know Shion and Reiji tried to kill us… but we must work together to survive this ordeal… and find a way home. Now… ah crap you're here too?" We had left the building and I could feel… a third one possessing me! Zombies began surrounding us… "Ah well might as well use his power… Behemoth"

My body stomped the ground thrice and minor earthquakes seemed to start… the zombies ran in terror! Oh **** no! I started growing two bull horns! What the hell was going on! "Three kings in the prince huh?" The guys inside me were muttering and moved forward and I saw flying demons coming to get us but then I grew a hawk like wing on my right shoulder and made bird sounds and they all backed away!

Next we had to cross over a giant frozen place and demon fish leapt out and tried to attack us… but I grew black serpent scales and a bat like wing and the fish started killing each other! "I thought you lost your wings?" Ziz was speaking to Leviathan and he responded "Yes… but I'm a sea creature and a demon… anyway this wing isn't for freedom or like yours".

We kept crossing the place… it was odd this world was insane… it kept changing environments… one second it would be really hot and then really cold… being possessed really does not help… eventually we were in a giant bathroom? A giant pinkish demon with a beard and two parallel horns was sitting on the toilet seat. "Belphegor… I assume you won't let us through here?" it was Leviathan talking… the large demon nodded and yawned. "Ok we got to do it the hard way".

My clothes changed and I now had a shark tooth necklace, a feather in my hair and my shoes turned a pitch black and each time I stepped a mini tremor would start. "This form is much more modern eh sloth?" I changed to my jogging martial arts stance, I can't remember were I learnt it… anyway the tension built up… I jumped and kicked him; he groaned… The two wings appeared on my back and I flew up, drew my sword and leapt down and slashed his face…

"Fine… leave go home… whatever but next time envy I won't let you go… ok? I just can't take this **** at the moment". The demon yawned "Okay Belphegor… bye now where's the portal… oh no it isn't!" he grinned "Yeah the portals there…" he clicked his fingers and we were in the toilet bowl! Belphegor flushed and we finally returned to our original world… soaking wet!

"Now you two…Reiji and Shion… after all that has happened I don't think you or Phantom will be able to do anymore… you guys are tired go rest. Now Miss Remilia I believe you owe this boy something? I will be back in a minute… if you move I'll rip the boys body open." I could hear Rai "…those demons are really… odd" as the demon trio in my body went to a flower store and was about to bought blue roses… "Uh guys… that's a bad idea…" I finally got to speak with the three possessing me. "Why? It's good right?" "Um… blue roses mean reaching for the impossible…" "Well, well… fine we'll let you go… for now" I regain control and swore repeatedly and we all went back to the mansion.

"You ate our food!" Rex looked really sleepy and was acting like a bear? "You ate our food!" Zefie was about to strangle Rex but she missed… however then Rex started floating and choking mid air! "Use the force!" Philemon appeared and laughed… "Ah Junpei… so you know? You've been messing with the Diendriver all day so you've been personality bending Rex a lot… it's gotten the show a lot of hits good job". Wait… does that mean he's been broadcasting us! "Maybe" Philemon knew what I was thinking and he disappeared again.

(Next chapter will be more on Kaze and Phantom.)


	34. The Pen or the Sword?

The Messenger chapter 34: I'll take your sorrows…

(Cu)

Well I was pretty angry… at school the three creatures that possessed me made their presence known… and my rank became seven of swords… but now everyone expects me to uphold promises… which I hope those three will do instead of me. When we got back to the mansion… I realised Kaze wasn't around… I checked his room and found a note… "I'll try to settle things once and for all!" oh crap!

I went to the velvet room tree and demanded to be teleported to the place where those two were and they agreed with no resistance… as I leapt into the portal I couldn't help but feel like something bad is going to happen. When I got there they were already in the heat of battle. Their weapons clashed and metal sounds rang… we were on top of a giant stain glass like podium… every played kingdom hearts then you would know what I'm talking about.

I couldn't move to interfere in the fight… I saw another person watching… they were floating in mid air… their hair and clothes were all sky blue yet she emitted a depressive aura… on her left arm were feathered wings that look like a bow inside her arms… "Phantom… you love Sayuki don't you?" The girl… which I highly suspected… no her name had to be Sky; had spoken and it was irritating Phantom…

"Shiki-Ouji" Kaze yelled and Phantom roared back "Anubis!" the two personas emerged and then Phantom and Kaze said simultaneously "Divine Judgement!" huge bolts of lightning smashed each other and disappeared! "You always were her little favourite right Kaze!" tears came out of her eyes as he yelled in frustration and pointing his entire wrath at his former friend. "She was too dense to pick a favourite or a lover… you know that so shut up and look at the truth!"

"Suzaku" Kaze placed the red orb onto the spears curved edge and he screamed much like an eagle "The Vermillion Bird!" his spear blazed and formed the phoenix like creature out of flames at the spears tip! He thrusted the point into Phantom and it blasted him several meters away! The same wound that Phantom just got appeared on Kaze! "Hahaha you can't kill me! If you did you would die! I'm fully willing to die if I kill you with my own hands!"

"I can live on actually… your body takes the shock and loses energy because it hit you, since I wasn't directly hit… I don't waste the energy guarding myself… I can kill you and survive… even if it's just a razor thing margin" Kaze explained and as Phantom got closer prepared another thrust… but then Sky materialized arrows in her right hand and fired them with her bow like wings attached to her left arm! They gave Phantom the edge that scored a hit while Kaze was distracted "I don't need your help!"

The word seemed to hurt Sky who started sulking… oh geez… why does this scene feel familiar? "Because when ever you made a mistake or a problem for someone you would act like you have no right to live anymore…" Black stood behind me and was playing his violin… "Listen carefully… to their souls… now write that beautiful feeling of life… their joys and sorrows and make the whole world see it… and people can change… "Which is mightier the pen or the sword?"

He smiled and disappeared I could finally move! I took out the phone and activated it "Resolve: Guardian" the armour appeared and the two magnet shield swords appeared on its arms… I launched them and the same effect happened again they were trying to rip each others hearts out but the shields held the down! However they just started firing range attacks, Anubis launched beams of dark energy while Shiki-Ouji spammed lightning bolts… though Kaze got the first hit in each time… "What are you doing? At this rate Phantom might die!" Sky started to rapidly fire arrows at me and my armour disappeared… and the two were at it again…

"You were masters favourite… you were Sayuki's favourite… you were everyone's favourite! Everyone loved you! When they looked at me they hated me! Why!" I felt the emotions of Phantom pouring out… Gram was glowing! The blade became an inky black and I was being told of how to use this power… I swung it at Phantom but not aiming to cut… ink spilled all over him and then words were formed from that ink… and then went into me…

I could feel his emotion! I could feel his sorrow his pain… what he lived through… fractions of his memories went into me… I can understand why he felt cheated… before the memory loss Kaze and Sayuki was his whole world… he would have gladly died for them… but then he felt betrayed… the hate that comes only after love… the bitter sweet taste of life went down into my heart…

He stared at me… and he was acting agitated… "God you are so pitiful I just want to… ah I don't feel like fighting any more your memories are soooo depressing!" he walked away and spat on the glass and disappeared into a portal. Sky bowed her head at us and also took off. Kaze looked at me… he obviously didn't like my interference… "I could have killed him if you didn't interfere!" I couldn't believe Kaze truly wanted to kill Phantom… so I used the ink on him.

What I felt was familiar… I see… he wanted to die! He wanted to take the punishment so Phantom could live a better life… he would have given him his soul! Kaze stared at me and sighed "Were a two people who want to take the punishment for everyone else… to take the sorrow of others for ourselves… in their stead… you feel like all you do is upset people and think the world would be better without you… that's what we feel or something like it? We do not live to live… we live to die… we live to find something worth dying for… like some old warrior… ha! We are outdated!"

Thou art I and I art thou… thou has established a new bond of the judgement Arcana and increased the power of the aeon Arcana… one day the pain shall be gone… a voice rang in my head… Kaze passed out and I carried him back to the mansion… he was his usual dense self again… but for how much longer… if he ever remembers the life before now… will he change? People shouldn't forget memories… but he has such a pure power… that I want to protect… something people don't really have nowadays… innocence…

Maybe with this new technique… maybe I can link their thoughts and emotions together… and then they will understand each other and they wouldn't need to fight anymore… that would be great… maybe I can connected everyone with this… and the whole world can understand each other! I've never really had a dream before but… I think I have one now… I can't wait to see its taste…

"This is SPARTA!" What! The three hundred Spartans appeared through the door! Then Light Yagami from death note! Then Captain Falcon… "What the hell is going on?" Junpei groaned "I told them the food is limitless here and they freaked out and followed me home… why are these guys alive or even existing!" That's what I would like to know… after they were full yet Light only ate one potato chip… they just disappeared into thin air! "Sorry guys someone was writing about all those guys in the same place and they came to life… probably won't happen again anytime soon…" Philemon had appeared and yawned… "Anything a person imagines would probably appear here so be careful". Oh now you tell us!

(OK guys… Pick between Zanosuke, Zefie, Tisa, Kurt or Rex and the next chapter will be based on them… after that I will add a few humour chapters…)


	35. Rebound!

The Messenger chapter 35: Admirers end!

(Zefie)

Destruction was everywhere… I had left school and decided to go by some things, Kurt and Tisa were with me; but when we go there the whole area was wrecked! Ad was wrecking havoc with his buster sword Kurt took out his own and they both charged and yelled "Braver!" sparks flew into the air as both combatants were knocked back. Tisa got out her red gun and fired once at the moment Ad fell and but a bullet into his head.

We all waited for a minute… he couldn't have died that easily… and unfortunately I was right! He leapt up as good as new! "You can't kill me like that!" he grinned "But if you hit his heart and his head at the same time he'll blow up and die for sure!" A voice rang and we turned it was Shade! "I never did like you Ad… so these guys will kill you!" Ad spat "At the very least… you guys come back here tomorrow at the same time. Then we will fight… bring everyone!" he disappeared and we went back to the mansion to practice.

"So we attack his head and the heart at the same time? Hm… Rex come with me" it was the possessed Cu and well when he asks for someone or something he gets what he wants… damn black mail… everyone teamed up. Setsuna refused to team up with anyone so I had to practice on my own.

Hitting the heart and the head at the same time is easy with my weapons. A straw dummy kept appearing and I attacked it over and over controlling my powers to try to get a good combo hit. But I then remembered the guy would be moving and the buster sword would block my attacks… then a bullet went passed me!

The person who fired the bullet wore a t-shirt, a sleeveless jacket, combat boots, bondage pants and fingerless gloves…. It was my brother! The weapon he fired was a pitch black gun blade with the words Tarturus and Strega on one side each. We were twins… but he was much taller then me… he smiled and he knew about the situation we practiced on the dummy with our weapons and then I used Nyx and he summoned his person Aether. Aether was a humanoid shape which was made of the stuff the life stream in final fantasy seven looked like. We combined our spells and we had the perfect plan.

"Hello everyone I'm Masakado Kurosaki! Nice to meet…" and he made a few flirts at the girls and although not as much as Junpei my brother was a bit of a pain… and a pervert… Rex and Cu had just gone into the room and collapsed… we looked into the room they just came out of as some of us took them to their rooms. The whole earth was shattered into tiny dust! It was pretty obvious by the feet marks they have been practicing two kicks at the same time…

After everyone had rested we went to the place we were yesterday… Ad smiled when we arrived and he made it quite clear we were to attack him from all directions with all we had. "Guys… we won't try to steal the spotlight but… at the very least let us go first!" Rex smiled and he and Cu tensed and Rex slid in a card to the Diendriver "Orphenoch: Yuji Kiba" was mechanically said and Cu whispered "Behemoth" and they both started kicking up dust with the back of their feet like charging animals!

The rushed forward and got deadly close to Ad "Follower! Cleave!" Cu yelled and rolled away as his persona did a wide slash that Ad blocked with the buster sword… Rex inserted the Lu Bu card and summoned him forth "Skewer!" Lu Bu span in the air and tried to impale Ad who parried the blow. "Kamen rider Faiz!" the voice rang from the Diendriver and Rex's right leg suddenly had a red glowing tube on it and he jumped and a laser came from it… it created a giant red energy drill floating mid air!

Cu leapt up a second after and both did a mid air diving kick… when Rex's foot made contact with the drill it started spinning rapidly and Ad brought up his sword once more to take the damage! The drill started having cracks as soon as the attacks met the blade! They both jumped back and Rex summoned Yen Sid "Meteor!" miniature meteors rained from the sky and continued to assault Ad with enormous strength before stopping.

Everyone kept attacking Ad with all they got breaking his guard more and more with outlandish combinations! Turns out Noirs lance fired shells that caused explosions! He counter attacked with all his force however but we kept getting in good strong hits! OK were going to finish this! I blasted him against the wall with my physic power and then evoked Nyx "Mamudoon" I yelled as Nyx emerged and blasted Ad with beams of dark energy and brother summoned forth Aether "Magarula" several huge blasts of wind smashed into Ad who with the help of my power… strangled the air out of him!

He broke my control though and dodged our attacks he made some distance and slashed with all his strength and a slicing shockwave hit us! The impact was huge and we were all roughed up a bit. We were so close to winning! "Zefie now!" brother called to me… I knew what to do. "Hemera" the goddess came from me and put up a small shield like barrier. Masakado took a gun to his head and fired. When he summoned his persona unlike some of the others a beam of light emerged instead of an explosion of blue energy. "Force Dance" Aether moved wildly and mini tornadoes smashed into my shield barrier and became stronger as they rebounded! The smashed the buster sword and blew Ad into star dust!

"Congratulations!" Philemon greeted us when we got back… we all ate good food and were happy… everyone was enjoying themselves except Rai and Rex seemed to take notice of that… and he too then looked worried…

(Rai)

"You're wondering what or who created Ad right?" Purple was in my room that I had entered… he sighed and took a death breath before speaking "they are people in this world who wish they weren't themselves… Ad was a incarnation of that wish… as well as the wish for a person that can help everyone… however over time the wishes of people became corrupted and he became hateful… he used to be such a good person… anyway you shouldn't worry about me… worry about the guy listening in on the conversation". I turned and saw Rex! Purple said goodbye and jumped into a portal. "Please don't tell me you're…" urgh… I had to explain everything to him…

(Rex)

I heard… the truth… I thought back to Azure and cursed "We got to tell everyone!" they deserved to know! "Look I want to tell them but… if we do that might cause the problem… if we take out the other colours and enemies and protect everyone they are no threats… Rex please you can't tell anyone else!"


	36. Light Speed Vision!

The Messenger chapter 36: Theme Parks!

(Web comic should be done in about Sunday… roleplay is very weak so… I'll give up on it soon… anyway they are a lot on forum sites now… also I'm not kidding this is somewhat accurate to my day… well the first two paragraphs; minus the friends lol It's going to be a little shorter today but who knows I might but two chapters tomorrow)

(Cu)

Well today we went to a theme park… which would sound nice… except the fact I' am scared of heights and hate fast rides… almost everyone else however tried almost every ride… in my case… rather not talk about it… however Setsuna and Zanosuke just went "It's not my thing" Noir wanted to play around with me for the day… Remilia… was acting weird… and Masakado wanted to play arcade games…

Well I did go on a water ride… and got really wet… I went and ate some fast food after that… and decided to play those rip of carnival like games… this is more or less what happened… I would spend my money on it… about ten pounds… fail because my aim sucked so bad… "You're suck so bad… let me try" and other words like that caused me to get frustrated every time they played they kept winning! By the end of it I had won a teddy bear and Toad from Mario toys… I gave Noir the toys and she seemed happy… but I wasted so much money… (In actuality I kept them and gave them to my brother…)

"Daddy… you scream like a girl…" Oh geez I'm taking this from my kid? Well time for arcade madness… well Zanosuke and I played Rambo… okay I have never watched it and something gives me the feeling I should have… Zano's shots were all accurate, fast and hard hitting…he used the rage button at just the right times… I was doing okay in killing but my aim sucks but you already know that… Rambo took down a helicopter with a plug arrow!

Next up was the latest house of the dead… **** zombies why! OK I was somewhat forced to play this by Masakado… it was annoying! I really got my *** kicked around… grenade spamming doesn't help… well not all the time… oh god they were so many of them!

Then I played on Jurassic Park with Noir… and the guns did insane damage… well they were fitted to kill dinosaurs anyway they were parts were we had to aim carefully… the screen however was dirty… and my aim sucked even more… remind me to take classes… I'm only ever decent when I use something like a bow…

I played time crisis four with Setsuna… he was scoring a lot of points… this game I liked... well I like all time crisis games… but I spent a lot of money… well we won and we were second on the leader board! I was happy but Setsuna blamed me… if I was better I could have made us win first… I guess that's true…

"Hey Setsuna what's it like being an assassin? Were you rose that way?" he looked distantly before replying. "Well… it's annoying but it pays well… once in a while it'll lead to some fun like you guys… a long time ago I realised people were not trust worthy and money was the only thing you could rely on… however this is kind of entertaining I'll stick around a little bit more…" Thou art I and I art Thou… thou have established a new bond of the Devil Arcana… they shall lead you to what you wish not to remember…

A flood of memories returned to me… when I was little I had many friends… and I was popular… the neighbourhood would take me around the place and bought me things… I was sporty then and I could ride a bike… but a few close friends left the country… and I then left… after that friends were hard to make… usually I would have one maybe two very close friends but they eventually left… to be honest outside of my home and family I had no reason to live… until now…

Next I played a jungle shooter game with Remilia… she was acting weird… and gazing at me… then I noticed… oh crap she's possessed… damnit all! My three main demons stuck in my head spoke now… "Inside her is actually the persona… which is a demoness… you know her as Lilith…" Well Lilith… is a demon that I can sympathise but maybe I haven't read the whole story… regardless however she is associated with lust… and this game… it checks how in synch the players are…

She kept synchronising to my every move! Even if it meant taking damage! And she kept shooting the same thing I shot and if one came near me she would shoot it down! "Why not?" my demons were asking in my head… "Why don't you like getting close to people? All the stuff in your past…we don't think it's true" I groaned when they asked… I had problems I guess… "You think that anyone you care about… you would care for them twisted like… because you would be relying on them to live… and you think it would be selfish… if so that is the way you are… so it's not your fault and you should do what you want!"

(Rex)

I saw him… and we met each other again… "Azure… you are me right? Why can't you help us?" he stared at me and I could here mechanical words in the background of the rides… "Well I guess we have to fight!" I took out two cards and inserted them into the Diendriver! "Kamen Rider: Kabuto and Kuuga Titan!" a belt appeared on me and I was covered in a purple battle aura… we both took poses to gather our energy… I tapped the button on my side… "Clock up!"

We moved at incredible speeds and battled on the rides and all over the theme park! We tackled each other and the only way I could keep up and not get mortally wounded was thanks to Kuuga titan's power… my Diendriver however gave me a slight edge in ranged combat… until he took out a gun of his own… well mine were homing so it would be better to keep my distance until I can get a good hit in…

"Lu Bu" I inserted my persona card and the warrior emerged and attacked Azure! It seemed like while I was in clock up so was he! I found a new card in my pocket! "Final Form Ride Lu Bu! Crescent Halberd" Lu Bu turned into a huge crescent halberd with shuriken like qualities on it… hey it's the same as in dynasty warriors six! I bashed it hard into Azure and he fell down our battle place and smashed a cart of food! Now let's finish this!

(It shall be concluded next chapter!)


	37. The Tricksters Jest

The Messenger chapter 37: Strike as one!

(Web comic will be done soon… just wait… might do a reading on youtube when it's done… also if you want to talk on skype go to digisoulff… yeah I was writing a Digimon fanfic at the time so… anyway review this chapter!)

(Rex)

I impaled him! I won! Yeah! I started doing the moonwalk for no reason… and Azure turned to dust! And he then reformed! I swore so many times when I saw that… and we continued our faster then light battle… he seemed much stronger now and the halberd did little damage… why? "Because Lu Bu is trying to fight his way… you are fighting differently from him… at the beginning you were caught in the moment but now he's adjusting to it… you have to strike as one!"

Strike… as one… ah damn that sounds cheesy but makes some sense… I guess. I tried to synch my attacks and concentrate with each strike but… I can't get on the same wave length as the berserker warrior! "Understand how he lived and feels!" Azure yelled as he punched me several times in the gut! Urgh… how he lived… how he felt… what would it be like! A warrior who lost his father… and went through betrayals… was known as the greatest warrior but died… now reborn and as my persona and friend… "Aarrrgghhh take this!" I thrust the halberd straight forward and pierced his armour… I can feel it… Lu Bu's fighting spirit!

"I'll help synch with you… I got to understand… you don't have my body and I'm a weapon now… come on!" We rampaged together and matched our fighting spirit! I can so this! Azure leapt back and I saw he was charging up his energy… "Kamen Rider: 1, 2, Kuuga Rising Dragon, Kick and punch hopper!" the Diendriver announced as I inserted five cards into it… We leapt into the air and jumped repeatedly mid air and gained higher and higher… then lunged at each other and I put a lot of my strength into a kick that collided with his! Then I swung the halberd and impaled Azure once more and an electrical explosion occurred!

He turned to dust once more… and resurrected again! How many times do I have to kill him! I can't take much more of this… I dropped the halberd… "Why won't you die?" I roared in frustration… "If you kill me one more time in this day you win… but now let the real battle begin!" Then I started hearing Kamen rider opening music in my ears! What! OK I got to win this! I picked up the halberd and readied it for a powerful thrust… Azure ran forward and as I lunged he jumped on the pole! What an idiot! Titan's power is still active! He realized and tried to run but it was too late! The halberd turned into a huge sword and split his armour in two!

He was bleeding on the area I had cut put he wasn't dead… he looked just like a year or two older version of me… he ran off and I chased he then groaned and he disappeared! Well… fine I stopped the clock up and powered down… I collapsed on a bench and rested… well today should be just a bit more peaceful… oh crap I saw a girl in complete silver! I passed out… I can't fight another one!

(Masakado)

I left the arcade… she was here… that girl called Silver… she looked similar to Zefie and but her clothes were less damaged. She had six silver wings and her eyes… one was black while the other was white. If Zefie fought her… the trances might return… I can't let that happen… she has gained some of those powers again but… not like when she was younger when everyone was scared of her and… I won't let it happen again!

I took out my gun blade and open fired! A shield materialized and took the hit and then disappeared! Various weapons then appear in the air and attacked me! I dodged them and parried with my blade and tried to get a few bullets in but it seemed that wasn't going to happen… they were just getting blocked by various armour pieces… So I charged and dodged the flying weapons but the same thing occurred when I tried to slash her!

"Aether" I summoned forth the element spirit and reinforced my bullets and strikes with wind power moving quickly to break through the shields! When I finally wounded her she looked emotionlessly at it and it healed up! Then spinning scythe blades and chains assaulted me! The same weapons Zefie has… "Garula" Aether channelled his energy to my gun and fired knocking the weapons away!

"If that's all you got then… I have no need to be here" her voice was icy and cold… she hopped into a portal and the atmosphere calmed down… well I guess as long as she's not here right now… ok I'll just enjoy myself for a little bit and then go back to the mansion…

(Tisa)

They were a problem… Tokami was growling and acting odd… and I could feel Fenrir getting riled up… something was coming but what? Well if you're wondering why Tokami can get into this theme park… Philemon gave me some sort of licence thingy. It works so I'm not complaining. "Why hello my son" a voice came from behind me and I knew it was directed at Fenrir.

"Why Fenrir… you're free now? Well you still seem to have limits… come on why don't you come with me and go kill Odin ok?" A man with purple skin and wearing a large white cloak was talking and he smiled… "Ooooohhh…. That's a girl you're in… I might take her!" Oh damnit! I took out Tomato and Melon guns and fired… the other two guns levitated and fired on their own!

"Fenrir take him down!" I summoned the wolf and it leapt at the man who dodged and trapped him in ice! He tried to break free but he couldn't… so I returned him and summoned him again! "What an interesting power you have gained… I look forward to seeing it in action… here have a taste of my power!" He threw off his cloak and he changed. The blonde hair became longer and separated into two long sides. His skin turned blue and he had a purple straight-jacket on his body? He had two clowns like boots and two tattered wings came from his body!

"I' am the god Loki… now taste Niflhiem!" a huge ice attack struck me and froze the whole theme park and the people in it! Including me but he was holding back… the ice wasn't fully covering us and not cold enough to kill us… "My son… and my dear little girl… I hope to see you the next time we meet… if you do not wish to help me at that time… please remember what I have done today? Let us meet again at the end of the world!"

After that I told everyone what happened and we returned to the mansion… apparently the normal people just forgot about it! Well… I hope I don't encounter that guy again any time soon… that attack could have done so much more…


	38. Mastermind!

The Messenger chapter 38: What is true strength!

(Zanosuke)

It was a hot day… school was annoying as usual… screaming fan girls, A-hole teachers, guys who try to look like their badass when their not and the stupid idiots with no morality… oh good god did I just talk about morality? Wait did I just talk about god? What the hell is wrong with me today?

On my way back home; I saw it! A small boy about ten using my families fighting style! The sword he held was my sisters… I got to go talk to… as I ran someone interrupted… he had many similar features to me… except his hair and clothes were tints of cyan. Well I could guess his name fits his colour. "Don't get involved ok Zanosuke? Or do you want to risk getting hacked to pieces!" What utter bull**** I can do what I want! I took out my katana and charged at him. He yawned and took out a katana and held it in one hand.

When our blades matched… I could feel the difference! It was… impossible! His one hand was equal to… no surpassed my two hands! He was making it painfully obvious… that I couldn't win! Well like all those other people in my life… "**** you I can do what I like!" Cyan sighed and kicked me in the stomach! "Zanosuke… please give up… it's much better to forget the past no?" He can't say what I can and can't do. If I can beat him… then I would have become much stronger then I' am now!

I summoned Amatsu and covered my blade with all different powers… battojutsu would be able to break him! A quick sheath and unsheathe and he'll take the full wrath of my blade! He just took the attack without protecting himself! Huh what this… it's like his body is covered in armour made of energy? It feels like… when I put my soul into my blade! He smiled "Whatever you do… you can never defeat me! You may have chosen a chaotic and free life but you can't throw away the past… and those people you're always with… are reminding you of those old times… you haven't thrown away your humanity… that's why you can not defeat me… you don't know what true strength is!"

"Come forth… Mastermind" (Hope your reading this Zero…) A persona emerged from him… it was a humanoid shape and sitting in a chair with that evil villain president like pose… it lifted up a finger and Cyan attacked me with all his strength! His body was covered in that fiery energy now and it seemed… mastermind compensated for the tactical fighting… like mastermind made calculations while Cyan can fight at full strength!

Well I guess that I have to go all out too! I send my soul to my blade… and make my body perfectly find the way to win! "Currently a 0.00001% chance of winning if the battle continues at this rate; if allies come the chances increase to roughly 3% if the beings none as Dante, Wes , Kazuya and Aleph fight without restrictions chances of winning become 97%" My brain calculated all that… this doesn't look good I left school alone today… stupid teachers and their detentions!

Oh no! Stupid body get back their and fight don't run! Cyan smiled and laughed… he was mocking me! I tried to force my body to fight but it wouldn't why! I came back to the mansion… maybe it's as he says… if I cut my ties with these people… I could fight with true strength? Fine; whatever it takes to win and become stronger and stronger! So I did what I usually did… act like an A-hole… I told them that as long as I was with them I didn't have true strength… then stupid Cu says this line…

(Cu)

What Zanosuke… no what he is describing isn't strength… at least not really. By cutting these ties he gains and shows he has the strength to do so. However what he is talking about is power. They is a clear difference between power and strength… power can be measured and strength is boundless I guess. Like a strong will can always grow… that is strength. It's like… "Zanosuke… think one minute… might is… not right that's what people say. But saying that… might often do determine what is heard and what isn't… I don't really believe in right and wrong but… if you force things then that I can say is wrong. Strength is… what people can believe is right because it's justified… and just using force is going for the easy way out… you should know that right?"

He looked at me… "Oh geez… that sounds like… someone I once knew… who told me that an old friends… fine then will you guys help me?" We all said fine of course… and a voice rang in my head; Thou art I and I art Thou. Thou has increased the bond of the fool Arcana… ah I remember… my little brother's birthday and more of what type of guy he was. October 31st 1997… he would be thirteen if it wasn't for this stupid block of the last few years…

(Zanosuke)

I saw the boy again… he was still training… the little guy was probably up since this morning… Cyan was still there watching him… he then looked at us… "A bunch of weaklings clinging to other weaklings is a poor sight… fine come…" he beckoned as he summoned mastermind and exploded with energy… I ran at him and tried to skewer him with my blade but well that didn't work to well… I then kept trying that… everyone was using range attacks… Cu said this was my fight yet since there my friends they have to help… but not interfere more then they were needed… well I was thinking if I hammered at one point I could wound him…

I kept putting all of my strength and Amatsu's powers into each and every lunge… come on! I can kill this guy! I rapidly slashed and kicked to try to gain an opening to finish him but he kept countering but he only did measly cuts… but I will win this fight no matter what! I won't give him a moment to rest! Noir then came in and broke up our fight! "Zanosuke-sensei… this isn't how you usually act… you haven't noticed but you can't continue… look at you wounds".

I checked… oh crap! Each tiny cut on my body… was all aimed perfectly! If he had hit me with a lot of force I would end up like… grated meat! Cyan yawned "Well… see you guys later… the kid left a little while ago you won't find him again any time soon" he leapt into a portal and disappeared! I actually fight someone with incredible strength and I couldn't finish the fight… why! And that kid… might have been able to help me!

Afterwards I was healed and no longer in any serious threat. Noir told me to fight her afterwards… I agreed… it was only practiced but… the battle was going on a similar way to my battle with Cyan! "We both know all your moves Zanosuke… in the future you taught me… and Cyan… well you'll find the truth later… you have to become stronger and make a bit of a better fighting style!" What bugs me is she doesn't seem serious… oh well I guess I would have to train harder from now on…

(Web comic should be done tomorrow I guess… Next chapter "Always in the dark: You shall be hanged! Look forward to it and review!)


	39. You shall hang!

The Messenger chapter 39: In the dark: You shall hang!

(Cu)

It was a nice day… until we walked back into the mansion after school… as soon as we reached about half way all the lights went out! Everyone tried to find their way around but… ok it created interesting results… "Get off me!" I heard two male voices arguing… uh by the looks of it… but then I heard another disturbing thing… "Don't you dare touch me there!" uh oh… someone just got slapped… "Why the hell would you think the light switch was so low you idiot!" A small fight broke out… Then I think I heard two people bump into each other and… kiss everyone was screaming at everyone else and fights were breaking out every second! I backed away to a wall to try and not get involved. It seemed more of the serious people had already done that. "Enough of this…" Wes took down his hoodie and he had markings on his face and body and they glowed in the dark!"

Everyone who did get involved in the mess was red and furious… "Never speak of this again!" Everyone yelled at each other but then a mix of mechanical and humanoid voice spoke out "The previous events have been recorded and broadcasted" A girl held out a camera and she had blonde hair and wore a blue one piece dress. "Aigis is that you?" Junpei had looked at the girl and they obviously knew each other. We soon found out she was a robot! Well that was a little shocking… but well whatever… demons… cross dressers… a guy who uses TV show powers… a half demon that hunts demons… messiahs… vampires… this wasn't much different…

Well now things get just a little more interesting I guess. But then I had this feeling like wherever I went I was being watched… then the next day the feeling was gone… but it felt like someone was watching everyone else… it was Aigis! She told me Philemon told her to film everyone and broadcast it to all the supernatural things… for each person she would film them for almost a entire day… she didn't sleep well she kind of did like recharging but… that was only for three hours… she didn't seem like the type of person to disobey orders so… oh my god she didn't film us while we were sleeping or anything? Seeing my expression she took out a note. "I know you're offended but watch the DVDs of the other people… Philemon".

OK… it was like taking a bribe but… each person's life was like a soap opera or something… it was irresistible! OK you must think I'm horrible but… so many funny things! I saw Junpei sleeping in class and getting in trouble. Yosuke doing a few flirts during the day and then he would do something stupid and make people really angry like destroying a DVD he borrowed! Rex watched Tokusatsu shows… ha free HD videos! They were some dark moments and happy moments… it made me feel … a bit sympathetic… but this had a drawback… I sometimes mention stuff only they would know… and getting beaten up thinking I was spying on them hurts! Well at the very least I told Aigis to delete anything after six o'clock

Well… one really dark thing was how they were treated by other people… some people are really cruel just because others are different or unique… I looked at my blade and thought about its ability to borrow and give memories… hm I can change that if I can… with my blade! Hahaha but that's sounds kind of cheesy but it's what I want to do! So the next few days I tried to help everyone with every single problem… it wasn't working out well and they still were a bit angry at me for knowing all their secrets…

"What do you know!" was the answer from everyone except the two dense heads… anyway next on the list were Tisa and Rex… everyone has joyful and sad moments… I want to feel them too… "... Who's been telling you this?" Tisa was a bit angry… well… when I watched she was treated by guys who thought she was weird since they didn't know she was a girl… and girls treated her differently because they thought she was a guy… I want to help everyone…even if that means that I have to take everyone's sorrows upon myself. Thou art I and I art Thou. Thou have established a new bond of the Hanged man Arcana. The punishments you have received justly and unjustly return to you!

OK now with Rex… people called him childish and teachers always told him to grow up or act his age… I don't like that… to me I feel like the younger you are the more innocent and pure you are… I hate when that is hurt… I talked to him about what I knew and unlike the others wasn't as bothered but still a hint of being annoyed. "I want to be a true hero… someone full of strength and like a shining light to protect everyone! Yet still be myself and still enjoy being me! That is my dream!" Rex smiled and he said that and I wanted to protect everyone's dreams… Thou art I and I art Thou… Thou have established a new bond of the Strength Arcana… the wishes of yourself and others will return to you!

(Rex)

I checked my pocket… something new was in there… a new card! It read… Kamen Rider Saga!

(Mystery person)

"Well Igor it's appearing tomorrow isn't it? And it's the day I must go join him… Is containing so many souls and powers really good for such a person?" I asked and played with my long blonde hair… "Well… remember your neutral and your role isn't as large this time round… remember that" I understand… I won't directly influence Cu too much… "Good luck tomorrow… Louis Cypher".

(Cu)

That day when I returned to the mansion it was dark again… everyone was angry… wait a few stage lights pointed too the top of the stairs! I saw a guy similar to me and another similar to Rex appeared… the light hit them perfectly… light and shadow mixed into the guy like me and a battle aura surrounded the guy like Rex. They both yelled "Henshin" Shadow moon and Kuuga from the Kamen rider series stood in their place! "I' am the child of the moon… he who gives all rest… and opens the path to the future. I am Kamen rider Shadow Moon!" "I' am the reviver of legend, the opening of a new era, Kamen Rider Kuuga!" A huge explosion occurred behind them! "Go faithful readers to read the author's new fan fiction! "Kamen Rider Eclipse! We'll see you there!" And they disappeared in smoke and the lights went back on…


	40. This thing is huge!

The Messenger chapter 40: That thing is huge!

(Oh yeah the 40th chapter everyone also if you haven't checked yet please consider reading Kamen Rider Eclipse… do so now or I kill off your characters! Just joking lol not serious anyway enjoy the chapter! Also I made a basic roleplay layout on a zeta board so pm me or go on skype for the link. Also skype is easy to download)

(Cu)

Well this was a shocking surprise… a huge portal appeared in the middle of the lounge… Philemon stared at it and he actually had a serious look on his face… "Bring a lot of weapons and medical supplies and go in… something's in there that could wipe out universes… at this rate you either stop it or die". Everyone went to their rooms and did as they were told. Philemon's voice was much more serious now and it had an authority to it now.

We heard a huge roar come from the portal… I got this "Don't **** with me or die" feeling to it as I heard it… it scared the **** out of me. "Dante we may have to get serious this time" West said and his eyes reflected a deep dark look to it… like eyes that have seen too much… "Hahaha dude you get serious and you can blow up the universe..." Dante laughed… but he wasn't joking by the looks of it. West's eyes then burned with power… everyone fell to the ground except Souji, Aleph and Dante were standing but it looked strained and they were using a lot of force to stop falling. "Dude… you kept this much strength inside the whole time?" I asked and he smiled as he jumped into the portal.

We all went in as well and we ended up in a large white never ending space… then a black crack appeared and from it a creature rose… the space became blood red… the creature was white and had eyes all over its body… it had octopus tentacles with teeth like pieces on it. It had huge black bat wings and snarled and had a huge mouth with tons of teeth in it… "Holy **** this thing is huge!" A few people were utterly dumb struck… and either swore or looked really scared… Dante went "Tch well this is interesting" and he threw his sword into the thing and kicked it in deeper!

West acceded forward with his skateboard and leapt really high in the air! He open fired with his bullets and then breathed out fire! Souji almost roared "Izanagi no Okami!" A white knight like creature emerged and began tearing away at the creature who started to rampage with its tentacles! I barely dodged its capture but I did get cut and it hurt! But most of the others were captured! Rai and Rex had their hands free though "Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate form" "Angel system activate" Metallic voices came from both of them as they began to transform!

Black lightning and clouds surrounded Rex who roared and Rai turned into a mechanical angel! They broke out and Rex started to rampage with his fists like a wild beast! He was doing damage with nothing but his fists! It looked like those two were predicting every movement the creature did! It released everyone who quickly got ready to fight and unleashed powerful range attacks in retaliation! "Mabufula" Tisa yelled as she fired her guns and Fenrir came out and sunk his teeth into the beast as ice froze over parts of it but then quickly shattered.

Masakado combined Aether with his gun blade and fired "Garudyne" he said as he put blasts of compressed air at the monster. Zefie acted weirdly and she looked… not like herself… she seemed to be in a trance… she jumped as high as most of the other skilled fighters and also landed a powerful punch… flames combusted out of nowhere and onto the beast! "Aqua sword" she barely whispered as a huge blade made of water slashed at the creature who groaned. She then pointed her fingers at the head of the creature and it then grasped it… it seemed to be in a mental pain… as if she was destroying its mind!

Remilia bit my neck and absorbed a lot of blood and ran forward at a high speed and stabbed several lethal hit with her blood red rapier! Kaze summoned Shiki Ouji and it seemed to be casting spell after spell that made the creature have a large amounts of openings for attacks as well as many electrical attacks! "Killer winds!" Shiki and Pale Rider swung their scythes wildly and blades of wind slashed at the creature! "Angel Buster" Rai's mechanical voice said as his right arm became a burning red colour and his fist met the creature's mouth and a large fireball like thing came from the fist and seemed to destroy it from within!

It then regenerated before I could blink and it struck everyone hard in anger! Urgh that hurt… but I was able to get up… this body is quite strong… Zanosuke and Setsuna actually did synchronized attacks with their katanas and summoned their personas and went berserk with a lot of spells and combos! Takeshi unleashed a barrage of attacks with his shotgun and fire spells to combine with Yuji's quicker wind spells and revolver bullets. "DaiRyuHou" a large dragon made of flames erupted from their hands blew itself up against the creature!

Aleph and Kazuya fought almost as if they had done it a billion times and cut the tentacles that came nearby us! They looked like blood was nothing to them and they kept on attacking relentlessly… they were beginning to scare me! West then jumped off the skateboard and a sword made of energy appeared in his hands and as he brought it down flames scorched the creature, and then ice froze it over and then blasted it with lightning! Junpei and Yosuke ended it with swift powerful physical attacks from their personas! It regenerated once more but we kept our attacks up and it seemed like we could win! I can feel it! This power… everyone fighting together… the emotions created from it lights my soul on fire!

I was about to run forward and join the fight but then Black appeared and stood in my way! "Let's fight… this battle is essential… I will show you my strength! I will show you your foolish thoughts are nothing more then dreams… you can never have friends I won't let you… you will betray them someday even if they do wish to be your friends… if you wish to break that barrier you must defeat me!" I sighed and then built up my resolve to fight! Let's do this!

He throws his chakrams and the wheel weapons at me and they were floating in the air fuelled by… malice? They attacked me from all directions as I dodged them easily… what… I predicted the directions they were coming from! What was going on? _"I 'am now in you child you may now call upon my power to use darkness for the light. I' am Lucifer nice to meet you" _I swore in my head… why these guys like to possess me! And now the big boss one? "OK now that I'm sure he is bonded with you we can do this properly" the weapons dropped and disappeared… he had Gram in his hands as well! But his felt tainted with blood… time to show him what I can do!

We both held our swords two-handed and clashed with a variety of slashes and kicks! We seemed to know what type of moves we were going to make but… he seemed to be more experienced and eventually beat me and slashed my chest! It was odd… when I lost blood I never felt the fear of death… I think this body is… essentially human but… haha I think I might be a homunculus or something like that… anyway I switched to holding Gram one handed trying to get a speed advantage but he did so to even it and then he slashed my right eye!

I couldn't see! Well I could only see with my right eye… but why didn't I worry about it! What's wrong with me! Now I'm worrying over not worry what the hell! I leapt back up and held the Gram again but in my left hand only and in a back wards grip. "Have you gone nuts? You're right handed and never practiced! You think you can beat…" I slashed him with precision and speed… I knew something at least… "Cu Murasame is ambidextrous… and he is capable of making friends. You however are not!" I saw anger flare in his eyes as I slashed at his side and kicked him away!

"I'll kill every last person who you can call a friend! That way I can prove you wrong!" I took out my phone and the red ribbon wrapped around my arm and I typed in resolve and called. "Resolve: The Martyr" the phone spoke and I could feel my anger at Black and my wish to protect everyone… "You won't get the chance!" I ran at him and assaulted him with my sword and he retaliated "You intend to stop me? I'll kill everyone!" Black snarled "Over my dead body!" I was serious… I'm not going to let these people die! The ribbon disappeared and my clothes changed into a crimson colour and I had a head band and cape. "I'll die for them".

My blade turned red and had a black tip… I swung it loosely a few times and it looked like writing was being made… I understood this power! "Eat this… the happiness and kindness… the sadness and cruelty… all worlds' emotions! Their very lives!" what looked like a tornado of ink and various colours swirled and attacked Black… I'm being honest with what the attack does… "Hahaha but your ability is the Martyr right? You'll die using it!" I shook my head "No… for me to qualify as a Martyr I would have to be well known first and then die for that cause and be remembered… what I believe in is that people can change and then change the world… I will die for that cause… but it won't be anytime soon… and you are not the enemy to this cause… you once believed in it too right? Then believe again!" I told him… he looked bitter and spat… "I'm going away now… your friends won".

Everyone combined their efforts into one final attack on the creature and it died and stayed dead! We returned to the mansion and the portal closed off! Philemon smiled and thanked us and a big party happened… we all were able to have fun and relax… getting possessed a few times made things funnier as well as the density of Kaze and Sayuki… I didn't mind the possession today since it made everyone happy and cheer things up… the atmosphere was nice… I'll prove you wrong Black… just you wait!


	41. Die Hanamura!

The Messenger chapter 41: Group Date café? Not again!

Sorry but this is a short chapter. Next one will be more fun though!

(Cu)

Well I though it was going to be a normal day for once… it was essentially demon free other then a bit of possession but… well I tried to kill Yosuke for what he suggested and how the hell it got voted on and won! Everyone was actually excited by the idea… "Guys this isn't the seventies or eighties! Come on… don't do this!" They didn't listen… I need to see Hanamura…

"Yosuke… are you sure we should do this again?" Souji was talking with Yosuke and he smiled "Were not at the end of the gun this time… they first years are… and look at this!" He took out what was a list of activities… cross dress king! What the… beauty pageant… swim suit competition! I charged at him but he posted it everywhere already and when I tried to tear them down they wouldn't break. "Also even if someone signs you up you can't be taken down! And look closer…" Oh he did not! He set the guys on the girl's side and the girls on the guy's side of the group date café! "Also you have legally signed a contract even if it wasn't you and must follow my rules…" I tried to run away but I just ended up getting into the same corridor! "…By order of Philemon". Ah ****!

I got to by some insecticide… when I told everyone they checked and they panicked but realised they couldn't do anything about it. We all pretty much cried… we tried to tackle Hanamura but he easily dodged with… ninja moves! "Argh take pirate frenzy!" I attacked him like mad with everything I could find as a weapon… but it didn't work so I had to give up in the end. Well time to get this over with… So we spent an hour shyly role-playing the other gender… which produced humours results except when it came to me… anyway next up… **** cross dress king!

When we were all arguing somehow we got strapped down to chairs and the girls were using make up on us! "No don't… at least… argh! I'll kill you Hanamura!" I tried to break away but no such luck. We all sucked… well Sephiroth… yeah he got squeals. But then a person skipped across the room in a blue dress and had blonde hair and blue eyes… "Teddie" Yosuke and Souji recognised the person… they actually looked like a girl! "I'm bearly cute aren't I?" Urgh that was a bad pun I don't even see how that works…

Anyway he won hands down… A guy or two were really shocked and looked like they had their hopes crushed… hehehe that bishounen ripped through the crowd easily… and one… apparently he got to be up close for the beauty pageant and judge them… as well as the swim suit competition. A lot of guys were pissed now… they actually liked the prize. Well… now for the next two I tried my best not to look really… seriously! Anyway by the end of it I could see Junpei and Yosuke were high off what they saw… they are such perverts…

Now back at the mansion I saw Philemon laughing and the events were being broadcasted again! I forgot about Aigis filming us! I took out some insecticide I bought and sprayed it in his eyes… a feeling of victory came over me… until he turn to smoke and I was surrounded by Philemon's! "Dude you totally stole that from Naruto!" he made a so what face and laughed. I can take much more of this!

Well Rex and I watched K-ON and loved it! And I somehow started writing a fanfic with a cross dresser guy and dragged Rex into it as well… the bait of Kazumi Asakura from the Negima and Mio plus cosplay and I would edit my writing style to make him get along good with the characters… I think we were high off good feelings… it was scary… we were enjoying ourselves… until everyone else came in and saw us writing it… yeah I tried to run and hide but we took a verbal beating… yeah but after Yosuke and Junpei watched the show they signed up too… and got punched in the face.

Well then I guess I'll go to sleep… recently I've had dreams of… more like visions the person in their wasn't exactly like Black was but not like me… well whatever. This time as I slept it showed a large white space similar to when we fought that creature… they were many blurred images… they all fought each other while others seemed to try to calm everyone down but it was just pure chaos! Then a scream… a horrid atmosphere… someone died… and this repeated over and over… I cried… I could feel their emotions… distraught and consumed in sadness…

I awoke… I usually don't have nightmares… but when I do I'm scared out of my wits… I drank some coke and tried to get some sleep and hoped that the rest of the night would be peaceful. But I had a feeling that something bad was around the corner.

(Next chapter will be better and focused on Blue dragon's characters then next one after that Rai and then Mangafreaks then Rex ok? Also about the K-On fanfic I actually did that… yeah I was high and I baited Vast into making a character for it.)


	42. CRazy CaMeO CHaoS!

The Messenger chapter 42: Crazy Cameo Chaos!

"Your writing a fanfic based off a harem manga…" Eh… I really have nothing better to do so after getting addicted to anime and manga I get excited and start writing… anyway… speaking of which… why the hell are characters from pretty much everything running around here! Ok imagine a whole mansion being bombarded by characters from anime, manga, TV shows, video games, comics, movies and novels running like mad and burning everything! I can see why people can think of burning things up as a good way to do extra damage but… you know its way over done. Anyway time to try and mend this problem.

OK to be fair I knew who did this. Some girl came in holding a large black sword with writings and she threw like a mini grenade and all of this happened. Now when trying to navigate or get out of here we end up back in the main room. Occasionally we run into her and we try to get her to undo this but we end up losing her. Well to be honest we've been trapped for days! Once in a while we would go berserk and try to blow everything to bits… worse when Zefie got like that… objects flying random elemental attacks… and as a result Masakado seems to be getting this very scary face… then they would fight about whether or not they should use the physic power…

I then asked about it. "Hey man… why are you so bitter every time she uses the power… it's like your about to explode…" He sighed and calmed down "Well… when she was younger she actually had this power… everyone panicked and no matter what any scientist or physiologist or anyone tried to do to find out how or if they could stop it… they couldn't… less people wanted to be around us after that. But when she grew up it disappeared and we were much happier and we decided to just let it be…every time she uses that power it reminds me of those times. Understand… I just don't want my sister to be hurt ok?"

I think I understand… a sibling is very close to you and understands you when others can't… and their really precious… a voice rang in my head… Thou art I and I art Thou… thou have established a new bond of the chariot Arcana! "Yeah I understand how you feel… my little brothers a jerk and he's really annoying but he is regardless my friend and a very important shining talent person which I wish to protect at all costs." Brother is a very annoying and naive person yet you can't really blame him… because he is still young.

Anyway along the way of finding a way out us saw… Caboose from Red Vs Blue causing everything to burst into flames causing hell and we had to take it out… and well have you ever been attacked by a army of broken heroes? Seriously they could blow up a whole damn room with a punch… running was hard… I swear I saw Optimus Prime mutilating Edward from twilight! And they were some rooms that had certain characters that some people couldn't help staring at… dragging them away was a bit ridiculous… I'll leave it up to your imaginations to what else happened and what we saw…

We ended up at the lounge again and Zefie used her powers to get simple things like drinks and food and Masakado said not to use it for such a simple thing and another few arguments… well better try to talk to them both and solve this… "Everyone has a unique power… I get one and you say I can't use it! Everyone has tons of power and helps everyone I want to use mine as well! Can't you understand that?" Zefie argued… I see how it is right now… she wants to help as much as she can and well that goes for everyone… well except the assassin… whatever I think I understand just a bit more. Thou art I and I art thou. Thou have established a new bond of the Temperance Arcana.

"Hey… now that I think about it that girl had black wings… maybe…" I took a blade to Junpei's neck instantly "What are you implying Junpei-san?" He nervously laughed as I put the blade nearer to his neck. "That trait comes from me… ok? The voice in my head said so… it is not debateable" I gave off an "I'm going to kill you if you try to say anything" aura and left it at that. "She's a good candidate though the type of people Daddy likes is…" Noir! She whispered into everyone's ears quickly… they all giggled and I had to use the death stare option again. "Noir go to your room ok?" and then speak of the devil the girl came along with a giant demon thingy…

She wore a white gothic kimono styled dress with red trimmings. Black knee high boots… an amethyst ring and she had black tattered feathered wings. Her eyes were blood red and her hair was white and reaches her hips. "Hey guys… anyone seeing the pattern in what all the girls are wearing?" I pointed it out… the whole thing was nagging at me for so long… everyone looked around quickly and then they made that stupid "I just realised" face… how dense can people be. Well I was an idiot and the demon thing punched me!

Okay mental note: Never do trivial things while in battle. "My name is Sakuya and I have been ordered to kill you." Ah geez another broken mercenary just what we need. "We'll pay you even more then what their paying you okay? Just stop this!" Shiki shut me up just then! "She's a grim reaper for hire! You say we pay more and you will have to give her two souls! Your death age will become random and you cannot ascend to heaven or hell!" Grim reaper for hire! A good concept but do grim reapers get paid for taking souls?

Well she must get something for trying to kill us! Oh crap I wasn't focusing again! Seriously this demon punches hard! Now Sakuya's sword is much scarier up close… it had two masks on parts of its guard and an angel wing and a demonic wing on the cross guard. The centre ridge has saw like teeth and a red aura came from it… "Chronos god of time aid me" She then became a blur and many of us found ourselves on the ground bleeding!

"Clock up" Rex used his super speed cards but he got knocked down again. Sakuya appeared once more "It's over" her voice was very plain… "Yeah it is… for you" A tri shooter blasted her with three powerful shells! Zefie had constructed a tri shooting out of materials in the room with her physic power! How is that even possible! "So this is going to be done the hard way I guess" Sakuya yawned as we got back up to fight…

(Sorry for not updating for so long everyone. Don't worry I will update all my fics)


	43. The DS is awesome!

The Messenger chapter 43: Don't close the door!

(Cu)

OK where were we? Oh yeah a girl called Sakuya which was a grim reaper for hire was going around destroying everything with a huge sword! Well it seemed like they was no way to land a hit on her! The number of times we have been slashed in the last two minutes is staggering… everyone was attacking wildly now occasionally we landed a hit but it was slow and she would do more damage then we would… it looked bad. We even tried spamming spells in all directions… it did damage but no where near enough…

One of the doors opened and I saw a guy come in and he was playing with a Nintendo DS? He seemed oblivious to what was happening! He was tall and wore a long black sleeved shirt and blue jeans. His hair was long, green and moppy with bangs that hanged in front of his face. He had white head phones. He seemed annoyed about them and was blowing them away and getting frustrated… "Demon summoning Program activated… summoning Pazuzu and activating harmonizer" did the DS just speak?

When Sakuya leapt and tried to slash him a demon with lion and man features appeared with wings! He grasped the blade and kicked Sakuya! He turned to attack the guy; who retaliated with punches and after a little bit his enemy fell. The demon which I assume was Pazuzu fell and seemed to be swearing allegiance… "Hm… this is some interesting power… I'll play around with it… my name is" He took out the DS and pointed it at us. "Shinn Aoyama!"

Well this guy was a show off… he smiled and when we attacked Sakuya it seemed to be much easier! "What is happening?" She seemed slightly phased by what had happened… the demon that accompanied her charged at us as she ran away! Kaze ran into the way of its fist and thrusted the spear right through his heart! The demon became a cloud of smoke and left the room… "Thanks Kaze!" he smiled and we all calmed down and then questioned Shinn.

"So you know about the demons?" I had asked him first and he said he never encountered anything like this ever before! He said he just was in the moment and attacked! How could anyone just… like adjust to this? Either your scared… refuse to believe it or become super hyped… this guy didn't seem to be any of those! He smiled calmly and seemed to just like the thrill of being here. "Wait the door is open!" I heard a closing sound... just great... we could have got out!

"So how did you get here?" Was the next question I asked… he explained "Oh I just saw the huge mountain door and saw what was happening through a window… and I went just decided to get inside what's wrong about that?" Eh? He saw what was happening and just casually strolled in here without any plan or shock! "Wait you also punched that demon with no effort and it joined you… how?" He checked the DS thing which he called a COMP. "Ah apparently it makes supernatural beings and humans to be around the same level of power…" this guy was so calm about the thing… and he seemed raring to go and fight again! "I'll stay with whatever is interesting ok?"

Thou art I and I art Thou. Thou have established a new bond of the Tower Arcana… beliefs false and true of the past will help you forge to the future! A flood of emotions blasted me and I felt like… Black's ideals were much easier to sympathise for! What is this? I need to… understand what this is! It's like the emotions of the past! I felt cold… and in frenzy… "Hey Cu you got to stop emitting that blood lust!" Was that Shiki? Yeah ok… got to calm down…

"Whoa that felt so… dark" Was more or less everyone's expression. Why did that feeling come out? It felt kind of familiar… childish yet cruel… wait no time to worry about that! Something's coming!

(Kaze)

Whoa! Cu drew out Gram and slashed really hard and his blade came up to my neck! "Kaze stay absolutely still!" He ordered me! "What are you doing Cu?" Shiki tried to take the blade away from my neck but Cu did one of those death glares to force her to stop! "Oh… you guys haven't noticed yet?" Zanosuke pointed at me and a small drop of blood dripped from my neck… who did that? Almost everyone was freaking out… "Kaze is being held hostage" Zanosuke was speaking calmly… who cut my neck? "Ooooohhh a penny"

(Shiki)

Kaze ducked down and he seemed to judo throw someone invisible! A large thud could be heard as Kaze picked up a penny and stuffed it into his pocket! Cu turned and jumped into the air and started slashing at thin air! Blood seemed to be dripping randomly! Then bullet holes appeared around the place and ghastly wounds appeared on Cu who fell to the ground groaning… what the hell was happening! "It's White!" Rai roared and ran forward and summoned Arranox! "Eat this Pulse!" a blast hit something and White appeared held against the wall!

"Sakuya get them now!" White laughed as he held his triple trigger and slowly was breaking away from Rai's spell! Sakuya came out and I brought the scythe to clash with her blade! "Take a close range Mudoon!" I summoned Pale rider who blasted with a dark energy from his scythe! She brought her blade to take the hit and the force of my attack pushed her away! Tisa summoned Fenrir and fired bullets this kept Sakuya dodging and let Zefie and Masakado blast her with two Garula spells!

(Shinn)

I took my chance and punched Sakuya hard in her face! "Pazuzu strike her down!" The demonic humanoid emerged from my COMP and ferociously attacked with his claws! This great feeling from pummelling this girl and her sword was getting me a little high… I laughed as I blew my hair away from my eyes and kicked her sword! "Kamen Ride Agito" Rex fired with his Diendriver and a glowing symbol appeared below him! It circled and went inside his feet! He jumped and yelled "Take a thirty ton Rider Kick!" he smashed the sword hard and Sakuya fell over and Zanosuke kept his blade to her neck. Ah my fun was stolen!

"Useless girl… I was never going to pay you anyway!" White spat and flipped and kicked Rai! He isn't human… when I look at this guy he pisses me off! "I' am a god! You should all just bow to me!" OK its official I want to beat the crap out of him! I ran forward and made the force of my fist hit him straight in his face! "I hate people who think they have the right to control people! You have to earn it!" Everyone seemed shocked… I guess I'm just cool! "What the hell! How did you do that punch I'm god you aren't suppose to be able to hurt me!" I stuck my foot into his mouth and kicked him out the door!


	44. Are you on crack?

The Messenger chapter 44: The Origin

(Hi everyone… I know I haven't uploaded in a while. Some stuff happened a while ago and long story short I sulked and couldn't get in a writing mood. But I'm over that and also writing an original on fiction press I use the same name so it should be easy to find. So here's chapter 44 enjoy. I know I shouldn't push myself but I almost force myself to do thing so… anyway just review and comment. Chapter dedicated to the brother and sister who use the account Bluedragonfic since their going on holiday soon but it's mainly on manga freaks characters…)

(Cu)

"OK Sakuya you can have Cu's soul!" Damn you Philemon! OK what the hell man! Anyway what happened was Philemon hired Sakuya by offering my soul! What gives him the right? Anyway I don't have a soul… oh! Wait she's working for us for a soul that doesn't exist which would mean… she's being cheated into helping us? That's actually quite smart… but still he should have asked first… now I was wondering… Shinn just seemed to be able to take down anything…

"I'll explain that. Shinn is just a normal human. The COMP he has which resembles the Nintendo DS has a feature called harmonizer. This feature makes him have the same basic capabilities as the being he is fighting. So when he fought White he basically becomes like a… rookie god? That may be the best word in that fights situation. But he lacks experience the enemy has when fighting so they may not have the same spells and skills". And Philemon conveniently explains that matter.

I feel kind of cheated it's like he has a cheat code to get talent in anything he does without work… gyah! A person wearing a gas mask appeared out of nowhere and started going straight into each one of our faces! He was wearing somewhat burnt school uniform and black gloves on his hands… I could see some short blue hair and he was inspecting each of us and it looks like he was taking mental notes of our personalities!

He then takes out a dynamite stick and lights it on fire without worry or hesitation! Zanosuke slashes it and extinguishes the flames! The guy nods and takes off the mask "My name is Maiku Shanky! It's nice to meet all you interesting people!" he then puts the mask back on and everyone is some what going "What the hell?" and Philemon smiles "Its another one people!" I can't take much more of these… colourful characters… it makes life interesting but annoying… oh well… we have another nutcase on our hands…

Well the next morning when I woke up and went to school… we get attacked the second we walk out the door… what is it Invade the headquarters repeatedly in a "safe" world week? It was Reiji "Ikusa!" The spear wielding persona charges at us and we all stop him with a barrage of attacks and capture him… and Kaze yells like an idiot when we do! Piano wire and Shion were holding Kaze captive as we were too focused on Reiji… "Don't any of you move or I will…" Shion started but then she seemed concerned… eh? Maiku was… pouring gun powder down her shirt and back!

"Stop or Kaze dies!" Maiku takes out a match and lights it! "You wouldn't kill yourself and me at the same time and risk the lives of your comrade's right?" Maiku just brings the match closer to her and places more gunpowder… "Shit he's a pyromaniac!" We all pretty much realised he was totally willing to blow everyone up! Shion release Kaze and runs away leaving Reiji with us!

After that scenario… we place Reiji at the mansion and well… we bound and gagged him… actually everyone seemed to be role playing as if this was a P.O.W camp! Well weren't we supposed to go to school? Oh well it looks like no one cares… eh? What the hell! Remilia bites into his neck with a craziness… and Sakuya keeps trying to make a contract with him… "Hey why are you two so enthusiastic about him?" They stopped for one moment… "His blood and soul… smell really sweet…" And Reiji passed out… to be honest everyone seemed to suddenly just go high and started using him as a play thing… (I'm kind of serious about Reiji having those traits they were included in his profile.)

When he regained consciousness they dress him in a maid costume… is everyone smoking crack or something? It seems Reiji's presence makes people get happy around him… and he is just getting abused… seriously what is wrong with these people their treating him like he is their ***** I'm serious! Using him as a foot rest… even the more serious people are doing it! It's like some one went out and yelled "I kick logic to the curb!" when Reiji is around… "Dance!" what the hell everyone who has a gun is doing that stupid shooting at the feet thing… and Masakado uses blasts of air to change his hair styles! Zefie is summoning goo like stuff and throwing it on him and then washes him off with hot water!

I take some pity on him…I hide him in my room and he is panting and he was having a seizure! And it then stops… he groans… "Urgh this body always gets sick…" Reiji seems to be a perfectly good guy… so why is he serving someone as cold as Shion? I ask him "Why do you help Shion do what she wants to the point of fighting us?" He blushes… ah geez it's that reason? "She might not even notice that… and if she does she may just abuse your emotions… you know that right?" he sighs "I won't stop though… nothing is suppose to be easy… and its fun to travel around… but if I can ever join you guys again… I will ok?" Thou art I and I art Thou… thou has established a new bond of the hierophant Arcana! Let some light glow and cover your soul…

I remember… all the happiest times of my life… foolish but enjoyable… I'm quite serious nowadays… those days seem so long ago almost as if it was a different life from the one I'm living now… it seems so distant… and my hands are grasping for that joyful light… the windows crash and Shion grabs Reiji and then exits in a blink of an eye… I don't know what I should say… it happened quite quickly…

"Now that I think about it… I swear I saw Reiji before… ah!" Shiki seemed to freeze and faint… Kaze then started to space out… "Ah!" he just stayed their gaping "Reiji was that weird guy who…"


	45. Emotions

The Messenger chapter 45: Mother.

(OK here's another update. Sorry that I haven't updated the others. But once school starts I can plan out what I update and when. Also a warning is don't try to get me to write while high unless you want to see your characters embarrassed beyond belief. If you don't know what I'm talking about you should see my original fic on fiction press… chapter 3. Anyway ignore that. So here it is. Also Bluedragonfic is back so here's another one! )

(Cu)

Another morning… it was Sunday. And to make my life a living hell hole Noir starts speaking. "OK I'll tell you who my mother is!" What… no I don't want to know… and isn't she a time traveller isn't they supposed to be a time paradox or something that prevents her from telling or else the universe explodes or the time line is for ever altered by one little thing? And with me thinking this she already started explaining. "All you girls are" what type of explanation is that? That's confusing. "Oh… Rai didn't tell you yet? About the cycles?" we all look at Rai… who coughs.

"Um basically… the people who keep calling themselves by colours… are us. From the future, um it's like that movie groundhog day but with a certain amount of time set. Then it resets… its happened like one million times now". Lots of us tried to wrap our heads around this idea… "And they are created by our regrets and failures, so they say. They are created that way… and retain the memories of it". OK I kind of get it... Junpei and Yosuke seemed to burn out like they couldn't understand the problem. "A certain thing keeps happening that resets the world… I don't know what it is".

"And because of that different outcomes and how you guys react with each other occurs. So in a certain amount of cycles it has different outcomes". Noir explained that… "It has happened one million times and they are differences in them. That's how you can all be my mother at certain times. And different people from here being with others got it?" I feel uncomfortable… like if I don't stop her now… all my secrets will be exposed… "However some of you have a rather large number of times you are my mother… and who is my current one? I just might tell you" Damn it.

"Hey Tisa can I borrow some clothes from your wardrobe? Thanks! Now everyone follow me!" Uh oh… she drags all the girls to Tisa's room… Oh god. They come out wearing boys clothes… "He likes it when you dress this way!" I bash my head against the table and then get up and attempt to run. "Not so fast!" Noir fires a shot from her gun lance and I fall back. "Also he says stuff like I look for people I'm willing to die for… saying everyone else is more important then him…" I must kill my future self for telling my secrets.

"Also Rai and Daddy believed in supernatural things before meeting you guys!" Rai then seemed uneasy… wait what if she knows all our secrets! Everyone caught on. "Shut up!" We all yell quite flustered and she starts crying… is she just faking it so she can get a few more secrets out… damnit I can't watch her crying! "Fine… spill every secret and make us embarrassed as hell. I don't care anymore". OK I do care but, tears make me feel guilty.

"Rex sleeps with Pokémon plushies! Daddy eats a lot of ice cream when he is depressed! Zanosuke killed his dad! Shiki has pictures of Kaze in her pocket! Tisa doesn't listen to you guys all the times because of the headphones. Remilia is older then ninety! Rikku knows he looks feminine! Kurt has several copies of Final Fantasy seven all working perfectly! Zefie scared everyone when she was little! Dante only eats pizza and strawberry sundaes! Maiku has been making notes on you!" She says this much info in a few minutes with absolutely no regard to our emotions. I think I should have shut her up. "Noir go to your room…" pathetic attempt but she just smiles and walks away… we all stay silent… we stare at each other… "Lets us never speak of this again…"

I can't help but feel embarrassed. I think everyone felt like someone just grabbed bad or humiliating memories from their past and slammed it in their face. "Wait Remilia you're over ninety?" She stares at me and seemed to twitch a bit… "And your point is?" Ah this reminds me why I always shut my brother up when he asked peoples ages without restrictions… "No sorry it's nothing". Wait if she was around before… then the older world… where it was crueller then now… being raised up in that environment would be total hell… not as much as a few extra hundred years in the past but still for a vampire that would be…

"Hey… Noir said I believed in this stuff even before I went on this crazy adventure right? I thought some stuff that would make me look crazy because I couldn't tell if anything other then humans, animals, insects or plants existed all the time. When I got angry sometimes I said stuff and people went against me. To be honest I haven't really had a friend I could see with my eyes for like four or five years. Ha that sounds lame. I slowly stopped being as happy as I was when I was a kid. I started blaming myself for everything and always apologising to others came after that. Everyday felt repetitive. I didn't see life as a very sacred thing sometimes. I enjoy being around all you guys though. It makes me happier… I do not see any lies in a single person around me".

Doors open and everyone looks at me… oh god they didn't all hear that? "But I bet its nothing compared to the rest of you… who have suffered. My suffering is self made so… it's not really your concern. I have to face it and you can't force me to confront it right now. I hope that slowly I can be a person that is really happy. You all help me though you're all my friends' right?" I run into my room quickly and close the door. It feels a bit better to say it. No one else would let me talk. It feels good to be able to let our emotions once in a while. I would normally just stay silent and keep my mouth shut… I hear clapping. I turn and see Black there "Well… maybe one day you can finally be free of your troubles. But I doubt it!" He disappears and I just shrug and lay on my bed.


	46. Maid RPG

The Messenger chapter 46: Maid Rpgs…

(Sorry guys… but seriously I'm WAY too high right now… I can't resist… god I'm out of my mind. To warn you before hand this will have gender bender and will ruin you. OK without further ado… please read this? And if you won't reply to my pm about playing this you have to review it right? I don't want to play this type of game with just guys… its odd… please? *Cries* you don't even have to play just watch! Please… its almost my birthday… no seriously two days… 29th of August)

(Cu)

"Are you guys playing Maid RPG?" Rai, Rex and I were playing that game… and everyone else came into my room and saw… "Wait… why are Rai and you… playing as girl characters?" Oh **** Remilia is trying to make fun of me… Zanosuke, Setsuna and Dante all ran out of the building just then yelling "We know how this is going to go!" A chilling feeling in my spine… we all turned and saw Philemon holding a M60! "What is that?" Tisa asks… "It's my gender bending gun"… we all drop our jaws… "Run!" seems like a bunch of people already did. But I was too ****ing late! I close my eyes and black out.

I wake up… I feel weird… what happened again? Oh yeah… what! I frantically search for a mirror… I stare… I bash my head against a desk. Philemon obviously read the maid sheet I made for the game. Beige hair hanging over one eye which are green with a purple maid uniform…Oh no… what has happened to everyone else? I feel dread rising up. OK calm down… they should only be more or less two males… excluding the cross dresser trait. That would be the Master and Butler… but it's possible for both of those to be girls… so I doubt that the gun affected any of the girls due to the rules of the game…

Now for the other factors that have to be addressed… if anyone was unlucky enough to get succubus or perversion of females… or have both were loyally screwed… also if our personalities are warped we would end up doing things we would regret… all characters in the game are bi as long as you can seduce the other with your stats… also factors are random due to die rolls… some can be rerolled but I doubt Philemon gave anyone such liberty. The worse result would be… I think I'm burning up… also if they have any items… or set up like my character… were in trouble.

"Almost done… just needs to kick start your characters personality over yours" Philemon! I turn and punch at him but he dodges… he fires a handgun at me and nothing comes out… but I start feeling weird… Oh no way! If this characters personality controls the body then… "Yes the Yuri crazed demons will love this show! Now what are we missing? OK… the whip as a weapon and the pet snake… I'll name it Maku and your maid power is coercion!" No! I can't take this… _"Sorry but I'm going to play around!" _Wait the character I made now has a consciousness of its own combating mine? I'm starting to lose control! I yell with the last of my will "You're a sick bastard!"

Looking back… I must have been high to create this maid character… her names Akisu Shinjou… which means thief of hearts or emotions… and I made her a pervert… yeah I think I regret this…She cackles… "Time to play the game…" Akisu smiles and runs off to Remilia's room! Wait no if Remilia's the Master! I have to make her like me or else become a target for all other players… **** I'm swearing with everything I can think up. She opens Remilia's room and leaps on her bed! "Mistress Remilia please wake up for me?" If you are wondering about why Akisu is doing such a direct approach? Remember in this game all characters are bi.

Trying to regain control is hard…. "Ah who are you and why are you on my bed!" Akisu smiles "Why remember Onee-sama? Philemon used that gender bender gun… I thought you would recognise me…" Remilia stares and slowly speaks "Cu-kun?" Akisu turns and hugs her! "Onee-sama you recognise me? Today you are the master of the mansion… and I am your maid… heheheheheh so… lets change your clothes!" Ah! Akisu is trying to undress her! "Hey don't do that!" Rip. "Oh sorry Onee-sama I guess I tore up your clothes…" Akisu touches Remilia's skin and speaks "You're so cold… I'll warm you up… I think everyone else is confused right now… so I doubt they would come here…" Is it possible for me as a second consciousness to blush while another one is in control?

"No stop!" Thank god Remilia said that. "Aaawww why go and say that Onee-sama? Now we have to have a seduction battle…" Dice appear in the air and they start rolling… "I'll use my… Athletics to force you back to bed… since it's four… and my roll is… two… the result is eight! You have to get a higher score to win!" A card appears with Remilia's stats… "Why are my stats so low?" Oh no… is it even possible for her to resist? The dice above her rolls… "I resist with… will which is two… I rolled a six so… its twelve… so get off of me!"

Thank god! Imagine if… no wait don't imagine that! Maku the snake comes out of Akisu's clothes "You don't like me Onee-sama? I'm quite upset…" I rapidly flail about in my mind… why did I create such a character was I on drugs or something? "OK I'll go get something for you to eat… oh wait!" Akisu stares at Remilia "You need my blood right? Hmm that would be just as good… c'mon bite me" ****! "I'm not hungry… now get out!" Akisu pouts… but she sighs and leaves.

"Ah there you are Madi!" Wait… a white haired girl with navy eyes… and cream clothes! _"Come on… that's Rai! Leave him alone! And also that's a ten year old robot gynoid body! You're not a paedophile!" _Akisu laughs and ignores me… please for the love of god and all living things… I don't care what ever is listening stop this mad rampaging, whip carrying, snake keeping girl! "Ah poor orphaned robot…" OK that's it I'm going to stop her! _"Hey demons wake up you idiots! Help me ok? Just this once restrain her please I beg of you!" _I hear voices processing my request… _"Say you like cross dresser vampires!_" I say it in my head and Akisu started twitching around Madi… "Urgh… Madi dear go look for anyone else around please?"

"_Why the hell did I create you again?" _Akisu starts cursing and smashing vases with a whip but as soon as the shards hit the floor Madi starts cleaning it up… she is a robot so I guess she has it programmed somewhere to clean it up.

(BWHAHAHAHAHAHA I will kill off your character unless you get skype and join the game! Am I lying? Maybe well probably; but it's likely I can't. Since that would be abuse of you're characters. If this was near April I could kill them off and blame it on Aprils fools… anyway give me three characters in this story and I'll write their horrid maid experience! Also Madi... which is Aranox's character is actually the appearance of a 19 year old... but for comedy purposes I'll keep this one as ten years old appearance...)


	47. Head desk

The Messenger chapter 47: *Head Desk*

(Are you sure you won't play with me? It's my birthday today… so you could play as a present to me please? Skype isn't dangerous it's the same as all the other email messengers…)

(Zefie. Also since you couldn't pick any for Masakado I'll pick using dice rolls)

I wake up… the mansions lay out is different… I check myself first… good it seems that the gender bender gun didn't hit me… wait brother? Uh wait so he's… now a she so she's my sister? "Masakado… you've turned white… and you have devil wings and a tail… hahaha an albino devil! Oh wait that's… bad… its offensive to the mistreated albino's…" I look up and see dice rerolling themselves… "Ah yeah maybe I should reroll until I get you something more amusing…" Philemon's voice ran through the mansion. "Damnit come up with something interesting!" The dice repeatedly rerolled…

(2 hours later)

"Yes finally! Run away exhibitionist ninja!" Masakado's jaw dropped… he changed and looked exactly like me now… but she was wearing… a like see through maid outfit… "Ha now your as short as me!" I liked that… we were the same age but he was taller… it wasn't fair. "This might be fun" What? Brother… uh sister just said that? "Um Nii-chan… can you repeat that sentence?" Masakado turns and smiles "This might be fun!" Eh?

"You know it might be fun to see how it is in this body… I'm going to sleep for a bit" I hit him! "Hey don't you dare!" He nervously laughs as he recovers "It was a joke ok? A little joke… you know me better then that…" I stare at my… oh geez I'll just call him my brother… I stared at him and he sighs "You're not getting out of my sight Nii-chan…" I have to make sure he doesn't do anything… Sakuya then comes in a black kimono… "It seems I have been turned into a shinigami with raven shape shifter qualities". No real change their... "Hm what are my qualities?" A card appears above me and is labelled demon summoning assassin.

Then I realized… "Hey Nii-chan… don't go off showing yourself like that!" If he was turned into a replica me then… I try to knock him out and put him in a closet so no one would see him… but he dodges and runs off! "Ah… you should have fought more!" Several voices yell out… they were the same as the ones that appeared in the theatre when… "You guys are sick!" The voices laugh… I sigh and follow after my brother…

(Maiku)

It appears my body has taken physical changes… I see Shinn has also been affected by these ailments… I believe Philemon used a weapon known as a gender bending gun… interesting. I look around but I can't find my note book… it has all the things I registered on people… "Who took my notebook!?" I'm angry! I take out dynamite and pull Shinn to come up into a room that I bust open with a kick! "Harmonizer system activated!" The COMP announced… good! I throw the dynamite at Philemon and a bunch of supernatural creatures! It was a minor explosion yet they all seem shocked that it even hurt them… interesting. I see my notebook in Philemon's hand… I take it and move out of the room. "That was pretty badass…" I take note of this remark by Shinn.

(Cu)

A light seems to flare up inside Akisu… "Ah Philemon-sama… could you help me with something?" I could read her thoughts… oh god no! She leaps into Remilia's room again and pounces! Urgh this is why creators should be careful their creatures don't get back at them… "OK Philemon-sama! Give us some extra stuff k?" She giggles… "As GM I shall give both of you something extra!" Here it comes… fox ears and tail for Akisu… and cat ears and tail for Remilia… and then a wind up bit on the back of her head like Chachamaru from Negima… urgh these people are so weird!

Akisu throws Remilia on the bed and hold her down… and takes her hand to her head and starts turning the wind up part… I guess it's a key. Akisu twists it repeatedly over and over… and Remilia is squirming… "You like this right? Its basically a root getting recharged… it must feel nice!" I smack my head against an imaginary school desk. "Please I beg of you stop… it hurts!" I'm repeatedly bashing my head against the imaginary desk… if I was actually doing this I would be bleeding. Akisu starts licking the cat ears and tried to get their tails tangled up… "Stop we are both girls right now so would you stop!" I don't think common sense will get round to this girl…

Remilia turns and bites Akisu on the neck… now you've done it… "Keep doing that!" Just picture me cutting my wrists now ok? That's all I got to say… "Wait I've been adding extra pressure to the bite it should hurt you!" No comment on this… since Akisu will answer "Then I'm a masochist!" I think I died a little inside. "Well your hurting me please stop!" No comment again… "Then I'm a sadist!" Imagine me raising a gun to my head and firing only to have no ammo… and then crying. "What are you a necrophiliac I'm a vampire and you got robot pieces added to me! We don't have "souls" right?" and once again… "Then I'm a necrophiliac!" Anyone want to help me with assisted suicide? Wait I know what to do! _"I call for a random event!" _ Oddly enough I hear snickering… a giant squid appears… ah ****! (You can choose what happens. Yeah I'm pretty high right now)

(Sakuya)

Zefie and Masakado chase each other with high speeds they did not have before… I believe this is the power of ninja and assassin traits… "Fight, fight, fight"! Several voices are yelling… gaining a form of entertainment by this? They are speaking terminology I do not understand what is Yuri?

(OK guys tell me what you want next chapter I'll write it! Also normally only two special features for each maid are allowed excluding the costume changes, stress explosion, roots etc if you want to know the full rules give me your email and I'll send you the manual files. But seriously skype is fine they are no problems with it!)


	48. White Winter and Black Blizzard!

The Messenger chapter 48: White Winter and Black Blizzard; A little look into my world!

(I'm warning you ahead of time I'm going to use a lame reason to skip out the events that followed the last chapter. Anyway time for some actual plot! Also look forward to chapter 50 ok? It'll be a great one.)

(Cu)

Well to more or less wrap everything up… at the last moment everyone came in and destroyed the squid… and we fried it and ate it… yeah. Totally random… well guess that's why it's called a random event… we all regained our normal bodies and we were all fine, now what happens next is annoying. "We don't trust you anymore Cu-kun… were going to make sure you don't do anything before you sleep" What!? I try to argue but they all stay in my room and want me to go to sleep… ah fine. I'll just try to pretend their not here, it's my fault since Akisu is quite weird and I deserve it I guess. So I sleep.

"Where are we!?" I hear everyone's voices, my eyes open up and what I see is a world full of mist. Just ahead it looks like the world was split in two. White snow slowly falling down; beautifully and the cold air passes by me. The other half was blizzard of black snow? It gave me fear looking at it but a wish to leap into the danger it holds… this world feels so nice. _"Wouldn't it be fun to die here?" _ A whisper falls into my ears… I almost say yes. The tree where Igor and Margret were before then appears in this cold world. It's dying and its many vibrant petals fall; my body is being sapped of its energy. Then flashes of battles with me in it flow through my mind, some enjoyment enters my body but is then put out by the icy aura of this place…

"_What about now? If you say yes then I'll make this a world were you can dream forever… fight on and enjoy this nice calm feeling". _I start drifting in and out of consciousness, I want to yell yes. But I have this nagging feeling not to say it. I love the cold. It makes me feel good; whispers come in and out of my ears, my heart lightens, I take steps toward the struggle of snow and leaves. _"Idiot you don't deserve this!" _ My body starts to burn up! I start regaining control. Everyone else was here and they also seemed spaced out… I approached Zanosuke and I tap him on the shoulder to see if he was ok…!

(Zanosuke)

"_Don't you want to return to those times?" _I hear this annoying voice telling me that line over and over. Illusions of my family come at me and I cut them down, pretending to be the dead is unforgivable. Cu appears out of nowhere and looks around. This place was near the mountains where I trained. The Cu near me was the real thing "What's going on?" I sigh. "Cu this is an illusion of my family. It's a disgusting attempt by some sick bastard who wants me to give up on living. I chop down the fakes again. "Whoa… you kill them without hesitation, can't tell if I should applaud you for your confidence or be scared that you would cut them down without even a pause…" I'm not really sure either. "Either way lets get out of here". I kick with my right leg and the illusion shatters.

(Cu)

We were back to the icy place and Zanosuke seems to go to sleep and when he did he disappeared! I looked at everyone left… so I have to make them break the illusion right? OK who to go to next? I go to Kaze first since… well think about it you think he's smart enough to break that? I tap him and I'm in a place also split in half, with sky blue and a dark earthy mud being the theme this time. "Hi Cu lets have fun!" He just smiles and floats in the air… "Kaze this place is a dream. And you need to wake up now. I'll get you a chocolate fudge cake if you wake up" problem solved. The illusion burnt away and he disappears and I touch the next person… let's see, Shiki.

I tap her and the world becomes bleak! "Ah Kaze will never notice me…" she turns and looks at me. "Eh you heard that!?" I stare at this world. "Why is it so depressing?" She slowly builds up courage and talks "Well, all my life I've been a grim reaper… when a spirit would see me they would run away. I didn't have any friends until Kaze. Kaze is so happy with Sayuki and he doesn't understand anything. I guess that's why it's so dark here?" Well I think I can at least try to understand. "Hey but were your friends now right? So why would you think about things that happened so long ago?" She looks up and the dark place lights up a bit. The illusion breaks and she smiles as she disappears. So that's three down and… this is going to take a while.

Now onto the next person, I'll try Tisa next. I tap her and the world is… how can I put it, it's nice but a lingering darkness is present; music is playing in the background. "Hey Tisa I need you to break out of this illusion". She stays silent and then speaks "I don't want to leave. It's nice here… I feel like I can act how I want without people criticising me or saying how I act" I agree, but this place gives me a bad feeling "Yes but by saying that, your also thinking about the problem itself. Wouldn't you want to live in a reality that shall get rid of the problem… and you will never remember it again. This illusion is imperfect; also reality isn't like that right now I know that. But I really think that such a think will disappear soon" It shatters. Tisa seems relieved and disappears.

How many more people left? This is going to be a long night. I tap Masakado. The world is nice but a bit of worry is there. I can tell where the worry comes from straight away though. "Hey Masakado, you won't leave this illusion just yet so, I'll just say this quickly. You wish to protect your sister yes? You worry how people will treat her so she doesn't feel alienated. That's good. Just remember your own life as well and don't go overboard ok? I have my little brother and he's immature and violent but… he's talented and deep down a nice person. I would do anything to make sure he never cries. So if you stay here you can't protect her right?" The illusion breaks and he disappears.

Hm now who should I help next? I think I can try to understand everyone just a little more with the help of seeing these illusions… but an illusion that is imperfect or too perfect isn't a good way to live. Yet I'm thinking this yet if reality was a person I would have killed them by now… or torture them; either way.

(Decide on four characters and Cu will see their illusions next.)


	49. Bow to me!

The Messenger chapter 49: Dreams.

(I'll try to do all the characters you guys want ok? Also if it sounds familiar tell me since I have no idea what this is similar too. A lot of stuff has moments like this right? Coincidentally I saw the scenes from Tales of Symphonia before fighting Mithos. That's a bit similar but if they is anything else even more closer to it tell me)

(Cu)

Each time I break these illusions it gets more interesting… I can see into people a bit. It's interesting seeing these. Ok who's next? I'll go with… Rex. I tap him and the world changes. The illusion is nice, it feels good being here. "Hey Rex, can we go?" He knows this is an illusion. "I want to stay here just a bit longer". I can understand it feels kind of heroic here. "Hey don't play hero go be one. Go out and help people like you always do and smile ok? They are no bad things I can find about you, so keep it that way ok?" He's happy and gets up and he disappears. OK another down just… ok that's a lot of people…

Ok Zefie is next. I tap her and the world changes again. It feels exciting here, but up to the point that I feel like I can't rest. The feeling here is much like… a bunch of fireworks, exploding beautifully but for one moment. This place is like a lot of them so it's a larger moment but full of explosions. I can see the flaw straight away "Zefie, wouldn't you rather live and make the world like this? But you need to rest as well. So make sure life is exciting but not every second. Also you have a good brother protecting you be kind to him ok?" and the freezing world returns and she leaves.

Now let's see Rai's illusion. The world is a bit dark but very hopeful and fun. I feel kind of familiar with this. It's like a sibling feeling. Like, we can understand each other quite well. "Hiyah Rai! This is a very interesting and… well to me it feels quite familiar". I can catch glimpses of his ideals and beliefs. "Yeah sometimes people are annoying and quite a few are… well I'm not going to mince words their ******** but you should know they are people like us ok? It's enjoyable right, this life where we met all these people and we can enjoy ourselves. If you believe that when we die we go to another world… well I hope to meet everyone there. Whether or not we remember… I'm sure we'll meet again". That seems enough and he relaxes and drifts away.

Maybe I know a little too many people. Wait no I take that back. Having as many friends as possible is the best thing right? I hesitate when I look at Maiku… what would a pyromaniac's world be like? I pause and process this in my mind, question is do I really want to? Ah whatever lets get this ordeal over with… wow! The world is quite fun, wild and free yet intelligent and a wish to learn everything. Notes on people seem to be floating around. Some are very intellectual, philosophical or just plain stupid. I mean who sets off flames to see if people are scared or if they are easily shocked… but other then that it's quite good. "Hey you can't pursue answers without going out to the world to find them" he nods and that's another down.

Now for Shinn's world like illusion, it's like a big video game, and **** that's a lot of enemies! Gram appears out of nowhere and comes into my hand and I swing at the 8-bit monsters. What the hell! I can only swing up to down! I feel kind of 2D right now. Now everything changes to very realistic levels… Shinn is watching me and enjoying seeing me fight off the enemies! "Hey help me out!" He just laughs and claps his hands "It's very entertaining… and how knows maybe I'm the one creating these illusions!" I'm shocked but I attack more creatures that come at me and yell "Seriously?!" He laughs "Maybe… nah just messing with yah! But it's so fun here and seeing you fight pleases me". OK how to counter this argument? "Wouldn't you rather play around in the real world? Where everything is unexpected?" He thinks for a moment and nods. Phew I'm saved.

So let's check Remilia's illusions next. Eternal life is the theme this time. Too be expected. It's dark of course. When I think about it she'll probably still be here long after we are gone. Like most things not human they seem to live forever and die only by "the blade or poison" I just stole a line from something… can't remember what though. "Living forever is kind of… lonely. Most of the people I know are dead. So will I eternally suffer seeing people die?" She speaks… A lot of people wish not to live forever, and people are scared of those who do… it's quite the problem. But of course I can see a reversal for this. "You can't change how you're born so, just enjoy yourself ok? Change that eternal sadness to eternal happiness. You have all the time in the world but treasure and use it". The illusion melts away and I start on everyone else.

(After a long while)

OK I'm done! So why am I still here? "You should feed some of those lines to yourself!" Black the future me. Well I have to agree with that. I've been thinking, and I can see becoming like him however, for that I would have to destroy my morals. He seems to keep them yet when he fights it's like his urges, instincts and emotions go berserk! Gram appears in our hands. We charge at each other and the blades clash! His eyes are fiery and mad. I can see it now that I know his identity, the many things that possess me from time to time… he's using them to make him act on a whim or any small emotion and blow it out of proportion. It's how he can act refined and angry whenever he wishes to. He's letting himself lose sight of the way he is so he doesn't have to confront his problems. He's running away.

"_Hey let us do the same thing ok we can beat him!" _ Nah I can't accept that, going totally wild in this illusion… just sees kind of wrong. I'm barely repelling him, he just cackles and slashes at me with incredible force! Chakrams appear in the air and come down and tear at my body! Trying to repel all of them at once is impossible. "Come forth Follower!" the golden dagger appears and plunges into my heart. The warrior appears and with swift movements combats the incoming attacks! _"Hey you guys… if I stabbed myself with Gram would you die?" _Their voices were concerned… _"So do what I say ok? If you think I won't kill myself to beat this guy, well you don't know me very well"_ They all groan and make an agreeing sound. Ok let's try this!

"_You guys go into Gram now! Lucifer controls hell, Leviathan controls the sea, Behemoth controls the earth and Ziz controls the skies. So I'm saying that you should all bow to me!" _ I swing Gram in an uppercut and Follower copies my movements. The illusion seems to be ripped in half, as if the area where I swung broke! Space seemed to shatter when I swung the blade. The chakrams come at me again! I make a wide slash and they seemed to just be erased from existence… I roar and swing up to down and the illusionary world is ripped in half by a fissure! Black swears and disappears! Gram's blade then became chipped and the sword turned into a bad almost rusty condition… the world starts fading out and I awake.

"Good job beating him again. Now I'm thinking how to screw with your minds more!" Philemon is laughing joyfully "Sorry the barriers of this world broke again… but let's have some fun ok?" He shrugs of the fact I was attacked… "Ok I've almost jumped the shark with ideas so… I'll just make everyone go on a date!" Urgh he plans to ruin our lives even more. "So audience make the pairings however you like! I'm evil aren't I?" Huh audience who is he talking too? "Oh yeah I forgot to knock him out!" Wait sleeping gas? Urgh… I hear my body thud against the ground.

(Philemon addresses the audience)

"Send in ideas to emotionally torture the characters! But also pick some pairings and it has to be for the next chapter! Of course pick standard how you expect but also pick lets see… three characters to act as that stupid group who follows the other characters and making fun of them! Depending on the choice certain plot points will be developed next chapter so fun and plot ok? I' am aware I'm breaking the fourth wall but who cares it's only one paragraph at the end of a chapter! BWHAHAAHAHA everyone lets wreck some lives! Also don't worry your choices won't be permanent of definite unless you wish them to be! Now I need to draft more entertaining ideas!"


	50. I can only be myself

The Messenger chapter 50: I can be nothing but myself.

(Yes were finally here! So… enjoy this chapter ok? This is the longest time I have ever stayed with a story so… this story is very close to my heart.)

(Cu)

After recovering from that sleeping gas Philemon is giggling not a good sign… then a pink light envelops me and I just blink… "What the **** was that!" he laughs and the light appears on me again… "No seriously what was that?" he pulls out a heart shaped gun? "Uh… that is weird…" he starts grinning... oh my god please no... "This gun makes you act on emotions straight away! You get an idea or one single flare of an emotion and you will act on it. And I must tell you I thought up a new idea to wreck you! I'll make you go on a date with each of the girls and you'll stay over at their homes for a day!" Where does he come up with this stuff! "No way am I doing that". I feel odd, "Hm… you never know who's going to be Noir's mother… your not going to just run off… before she's born will you?" I wouldn't do that! A sickening feeling came up, "Your going to blackmail me and everyone else aren't you?"

For once I hate being right. Everyone was annoyed and a bit red since I expect Philemon probably used secrets to "persuade" them to do this! "Now for all of you people in the audience's pleasure; today I'll make Shiki and Kaze, Maiku and Remilia and Cu and Zefie the couples today…" who is he talking to? It's not like they are a bunch of people on the net participating in this story in a visual novel game option format and is sickly enjoying my distress. Oh wait knowing this guy that might be true… argh! "What Kaze and I… no I can't uh…" Shiki was waving her hands and was getting flustered, she was protesting but she also wanted to go along with it. Philemon flashes some photos quickly and Shiki seemed to suffer a mental breakdown.

"Hm this will be a good way to gain information upon the vampires and emotions…" Maiku starts taking notes frantically and honestly asking inappropriate questions to Remilia who kept her distance, yeah pyromaniacs don't mix well with a vampire… that's just cruel Philemon… and I'm with Zefie um, what do I do? "Now get out of the mansion and go somewhere ok! Well spectators… we haven't seen the action of Cu's phone recently so he can use it now remember it grants his wishes! It's like a hacker of life!" Hm, if I try to use the phone to escape this situation, nah it'll probably backfire on me somehow. We are teleported outside the Mansion. What do I do! I haven't even had a friend which was a girl since… well this adventure! _"You read a lot of manga use some random ideas from there!" _Ah **** Philemon's talking in my head.

Ok let me think. Maybe get something to eat? I can't do anything cheap since that would be bad. If I try something homemade; I'll probably mess it up. Khh damnit I know how to do things but can't do them because I lack any real skill, in anything. So I have to do something expensive? The phones magic can solve the payment but that could be called cheap… better then nothing. Still I wouldn't have any idea what to do! Gah… I think that stupid heart blaster thingy is taking effect. "Um Cu-kun… your spacing out" Zefie's voice breaks me out of my desperate planning for a moment. "Um sorry what do you want to do?" please have some idea… please I'm indecisive I can't make decisions easily! "I have no idea"

(Remilia)

Why with this pyromaniac mad scientist! Why with this guy! "Can your species breed with humans?" Argh! I hit him with a punch. "Why do you keep asking such questions? Anyway I'm a half vampire so" this guy seems to pry into everything to know everything… could he at least try asking subtlety or something? This guy irritates me he's getting on my nerves. He lights a plank of wood and places it in my face! "Since you're a vampire you should have a fear of fire. Would it be possible to cure this fear?" What type of reasoning is that! "Dracula suck this… sucker dry!" I swing my blood red rapier at him and he takes the hit without any resistance! "Exactly why do my actions infuriate you?" it's like everything in life to this guy is one big puzzle. But the puzzle is his brain. And he can't put any pieces together. What a troublesome person.

(Shiki)

"Um so Kaze do you want to go to the theme park?" He smiles and nods his head; I doubt he knows what's going on! I want to cry... Why did I fall for this "dense as bricks" person! Actually almost everyone here has mental problems! But then again I'm a grim reaper that has the rider in black as a persona. Uh, I'll try to solve that problem later. "Um… hey Kaze, do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" his eyes light up like a puppies, and he obviously doesn't understand why it's usually only two people or so on each carriage… so we get on we slowly ascend; after a few minutes were almost at the top. I whine silently urgh; how can I possibly get his attention! _"Do something drastic and get his attention that way…" _Philemon's voice slyly speaks… _"No I want to reach him with my feelings…" _a sigh _"You know how long that'll take?" _ I ball my fists… _"Kaze's a pure and nice person! I won't corrupt that ever by doing something that could ruin that image!" _a laugh _"Good Shiki everyone here will be rooting for you!" _I hear some applauds… wait they are more people seeing this scene! What! I think I'm going to faint!

(Maiku)

"I'm sorry" I guess I meant it? Remilia stares at me. "I think I have researched enough to know that my earlier remarks would cause distress for you. So I apologise". Perhaps this way of speech and attitude shall bring forth more results. I want to know how everyone works… how the world is how it's now and why people make ideals and such. "Well I'm sorry I didn't need to hit you that are the way you were born. To ask these sort of questions. But try to show some restraint ok?" It feels comforting those words. Yes I shall look more into people's emotions, with some regard to make sure they shall not suffer because of my carelessness.

(Kaze)

Shiki fainted! I yelled to the people and they made sure Shiki and I could get out. The workers go to get a doctor that's good. Shiki's my friend I don't want anything to happen to her. "Uh…Kaze what happened?" I'm holding her up "You fainted… so I got you off the ride, a doctor should be here soon. I'm so happy nothing happened to you Shiki!" She's getting hotter… that doctor better hurry up… "Oi Shiki you're going to be ok. Please for me don't scare me like that again ok? You're my best friend in the world and I wouldn't know what to do without you".

(Zefie)

Cu couldn't think of any idea what to do so we just ended up going to a restaurant. The waiter kept making hints that we should get out thinking we couldn't pay. Cu seemed annoyed by him too but he couldn't bring himself to argue. We ordered and he starts walking away… I raise my hand and use my psychic power to trip him up! "Hehehe" Cu laughed and then looked guilty, "Oh that's bad… I shouldn't laugh if he's in pain… but did he deserve that?" he seemed depressed now. "Hey you know he was annoying us. And I only tripped him up so it's nothing big". Cu seemed to be a little bit better. "Wait doesn't that make it longer for our food to come?" Ah… maybe I shouldn't have done that… or at least waited until he went to the kitchen first. I look at a window and see Black on the roof of a building! Cu sees this too… we walk out and in an alley way a portal appears… we run into it.

(Cu)

Black… is a future me. He's supposed to be a failure of me? I… my emotions are starting to burn up… I want to finish him today. If I don't address the problem now, I will never be able to face myself! "Good you want to finish this right? Zefie let him fight me alone please? This will be our final duel. Don't interfere" Zefie however is about to attack him. I stop her. "Please. It's important I fight him now win or lose ok?" the chipped rusty Gram sword appears in my hands. I grip it tight and get charge at him yelling and I slash at him! His Gram is the same now… he is much stronger then me. He's the future so that's a given. But the future is not written in stone so… I need to make sure I don't turn out like him.

I attack with incredible precision at times but then my swings become wild, then it just goes all over the place. "I'll beat you down now. And face myself. You haven't tried to have you? Or you wouldn't have acted the way you do". He pauses and moves back a bit. "You know, I never was content with just being myself. I never wanted to be human and they were some other things about me which I didn't want at times. Always wishing to be saved but somehow knowing that will never happen. If I ever loved a person I would drag them down with me into my darkness. I would forever try to rely on them. And a lot of people didn't like me and would stare at me so coldly for being different. They always wanted me to change from being myself. Just so it could suit them and stop being "weird" and "annoying". I began thinking that my life… for me to live was a sin in itself. My family… I would be a nuisance to them and couldn't ever repay them. I thought "If I died everyone would be happier right?" and things like that. I wanted a world where people like me would never be born again. But… these people like me the way I am, my first friends I've had in years! If they like me the way I am then I'll stay being myself!"

"I will keep living on. I can only be myself and nothing else! I won't change just because someone doesn't like me! I won't go off and die just because I don't fit in to their perfect worlds! Because I have friends now I can finally appreciate life! I always thought of myself as a boy stuck in a deep dark room… his heart chained up. The room would open up from time to time, opening doors on ways I can live. But I never could go down those paths fully, I always quit half way. And I would be in that darkness again. And this would repeat itself over and over! I can now at the very least… say that every door is opened and that, that I will keep on living and finding out how and why I will live. And the thing in my way right now, is you! An image of a dark future… which I won't accept! I'll defeat you!" he's crying and he wipes the tears from his face… "Let's finish this!"

I send the demons to my blade. I create that force that can split space itself. I wait for his attack. He is doing the same. We strike! The blades break and the hilt of his Gram flies into my left hand. "The past I can't change you know? But it's my choice to see it as depressing or a way to see how far I've grown. And the future is something that I can see as bright… or it could become grim like you. But I can change that. Because I'm living right now!" the rusty broken sword hilts glow and restore themselves to shining brilliant blades! I slash with both of them and Black falls to the ground smiling. "Idiot you went off with that stupid idea "If I became the enemy of the world and died. Everyone would be happy and people will grow" right?" I yell at Black who just smiles and weakly nods. "Goodbye Black. I'll make sure our future will be a bright one ok?" He becomes a glowing dust that flies off into the wind. "Ha it's embarrassing that you heard all of that Zefie… so let's go eat ok? The food should be done by now".

(Thank you everyone, you're my friends ok! I mean every last word)


	51. Puppies

The Messenger chapter 51: Puppies and Blades! Wait that's a bad combo…

(Cu)

Well… the rest of the day was somewhat silent but meh I feel a bit relieved… saying those things put a weight off my shoulders. I had to stay over at Zefie and Masakado's house but it was fine with no problems, but still I want to punch that butterfly god in the face. Wait… didn't he say something about… stay in everyone's home? Oh no, he couldn't… I was somewhat awake and when I saw the clock go to twelve… the room changed. Tokami the wolf was before me now, so this is Tisa's home? Wait. This is a bedroom; I turn and see Tisa sleeping in her bed. Tokami was awake. Just so this doesn't look wrong of anything I should leave. I trip. My foot stomps on Tokami's tail! He growls and barks at me. Tisa wakes up and stares at me. Damn.

"What are you doing here!?" Why do I know that this will be a "shoot first talk later" situation- Bang! A bullet hole is by my head! "I didn't come here by choice ok… I just appeared here. Go shoot the butterfly if you're angry also if I try to leave here I'll probably be teleported back in, watch". I jump out the window… ok I'm falling… falling… falling… oh **** yourself Philemon! I'm going to end up splattered on the pavement… "Help him Fenrir!" Gunshots and the large wolf appeared and it catches me! Phew… I could have died! A flash occurs and I'm in the room now… Philemon wanted that to happen… urgh!

"Fine you can stay since that would probably happen if you tried to leave out the front door… just don't get any ideas ok?" Yeah of course I wouldn't anyway… "Um they is a spare room right?" … silence. "Ok I'll sleep in the living room… uh Tisa…" I blink. Am I imagining it or…? "What? Stop staring at me…" She has dog ears now… the tail appears a minute after. "Stop staring at me!" I touch the dog ears. "Hey! Wait… where did that come from!? Can you stop playing with them!?" Can't stop myself… it feels good to stroke these dog ears! "Their nice, you look cute" wait what the hell I am doing!? "I'm cute now?" Oh… damnit all! I have to answer this appropriately… without looking like I like her too much or in a way that will insult her… "Um… you're… you were… good looking? Just ah damnit!" She grits her teeth a little. "Sleep on the floor" She points the gun at me… I lay down.

I wake up. I'm getting licked in the arm… Tokami and Tisa! "Why are you licking my arm Tisa!? C'mon stop it tickles!" Oh yeah the dog thing… "Your skin is sweet… what am I saying!?" Coincidentally I've been told that before… I won't get into that story though… "Why can't I stop?" Um… it feels kind of nice. I hear laughing in my head… ****ing Philemon screwed me over again. But I kind of… like this? She breaks away. "Anyway get out until you have to come back! You just have to be here at midnight right? Then you'll be someone else's problem then, right?" I nod and leave the house… what should I do? Well… whenever I like two Gram swords come to me… I'm not too familiar with fighting dual weld so I better go ask Rikku to teach me a bit.

"Ok fighting with two swords is different… you could just fight with one Gram but… I'll teach you a bit ok?" Rikku takes out his swords and charges at me… I summon the swords and parry his blows. "Do your best to guard and make openings!" Why does everyone try to teach me like this without properly explaining anything? After about twenty minutes of sparring a small cut appears on my cheek. "Oh sorry… well we'll stop for now ok?" Wait a minute my swords are glowing… oh no their going to attack with that space ripping thing…! "Watch out!" The shockwave fired… Rikku spots it and waits… "Come forth Helel!" He slashes and a bright light envelops the room. Then it disappears. Rikku is fine. "Thanks man… if you didn't warn me I would have been hit pretty bad". Phew… but he defeated the attack how?

Tisa comes out and everyone looks at her because of the dog ears and tail… and a bunch of them are stroking her. "Hey stop!" Hm… I wouldn't trust Junpei or Yosuke much longer… Tisa seems to enjoy it but is also getting angry… she takes out the four guns and fires at everyone's feet juggling the pistols! "Whoa you didn't need to go that far!" She is panting… her tongue is more dog like too… she starts sniffing… and she comes and licks my cheek! Ah! "Please stop!" She's licking the cut made by Rikku… damn you Philemon with your plotting! _"This is fun hahaha now who will torture you tomorrow..." _He's already planning tomorrow!?

After she finally stopped thank god… she speaks… "Sorry… hm I can't tell if I like this change or not… I really like animals and it's a bit fun to play around with what I can do… I don't know what do you think?" What I think? I really don't know… (OK everyone get to choose! It won't be permanent without Crimsons permission but I can play with this for a chapter or two)


	52. WBX

The Messenger chapter 52: ~W-B-X~: The Azure Knight (lol): Break the chain!?

(I'm really pushing it with this title here lol. Also with the last chapter the pick was whether or not Tisa should play as a half dog temporary… anyway I'll update those characters stories soon)

(Rex)

Its summer now… and I was having a normal day, Cu was with me and school had just finished. _"Aaawww we have school over here" _Ok... weird audience in my head… is it just me or is everyone going schizophrenic? We take a step, and we end up going through a portal! "Hey lets finish this ok? I'm bored of just waiting. Losing Black has made everyone quite frantic. I'll just kill you now". We arrive in a dark forest. Azure stares at me and I react quickly "Kamen Ride Hyper Kabuto: Hyper Clock Up!" Time seems to pause and reverse. I'm moving at an incredible pace but so is he. I fire with the Diendriver with all my strength, if he is me, no I won't accept that! He leaps at me and lands a crushing punch to my gut… "Hyper Clock Over" both I and Azure now slow down. Cu attacks with both his Gram swords and summons forth Follower. "Get away from my friend Twin Tempest Blades!"

An assault of wind and lightning strikes the armoured knight along with the clash of metal on metal. He finishes with an x shaped slash forcing the warrior to tumble back. "Kamen Ride Diend Blast, Person Yen Sid: Meteor Shot!" I load the gun with two cards and fire! Miniature meteors burst forth and home in on Azure! Great critical hit! Steam flows off his armoured body and he roars… the armour bends and becomes more bestial and grows steel wings!? "Oh ****…" Cu swears as Azure starts growing into a larger size… he's about a bit over double my height now… "Final Attack Ride: Leangle Blizzard Bite!" I hurriedly insert another card and Cu whips out his phone and starts clicking in it "Resolve: The Martyr" Cu's clothes became blood red and his swords tips turned ink black and the blade a ruby shine. He slashes and tornadoes of ink swirl and cover the Azure beast… that breaks out of it with little trouble. "Gggrrrraaaagggghhh" Azure roars! He isn't emitting much human feeling anymore… I jump and twist my legs and icy air bursts forth and smashes into the knight like beast!

And it barely does anything but piss him off. "Uh… Rex can we just combo attack the **** out of him? Please?" I have to agree, "Persona Lu Bu" Cu slashed again eight times with each sword and an icy spirit horse gallops forth. I fire the Diendriver and summon the Chinese warrior who mounts it and they rush forward with a barrage of kicks and swings! But it does little to phase Azure… has he just been playing with me all this time? Gah I'll just have to keep blasting him over and over again! "Final Attack Ride: Diend. Persona: Gojira! Atomic End" I fire the trigger releasing a stream of white energy… wait Gojira's breathe is radioactive... but it's a persona so, maybe it won't effect me? Note to self go to doctors after this.

Azure howls and his armour seem to melt and meld with his skin. That must be painful. "Give up… why won't you give up you stubborn childish brat!? Don't you get it!? Grow up! It's impossible to be happy forever! It's impossible to be the way you are now forever!" His wrecked form is roaring at me… I hear trains… "Denliner" I summon it and he does too. Two trains come out of nowhere and blast at each other with missiles. His words… "Don't accept them!" Cu yells to me. "He is just angry since he knows you won't become like him. It's alright to be like you and enjoy life that's what makes people like you! Being a strong willed and joyful person is the way you are!" Yeah exactly that's right! I will not stray from who I am even for one moment. I should hit myself for even thinking that way for that second. The trains then leave the place both in wrecks. A new card appears in my hand! "Kamen Ride Double!"

"I will break away from your lost future… don't worry I'll live perfectly fine and I shall never be sad… I will fight on for what's right. Fight with all your strength Azure!" I fire the card and Cu and my mind link together… we can hear each others thoughts. "Double: Cyclone Joker!" The Diendriver yells out and Cu and I charge he punches with his right arm and I punch with my left. A cyclone covers Cu's body and a some what happy darkness covers mine. We hit Azure dead centre as he lands steaming punches on our body and we fly in the air and land on the grass! "Thank you hehehe that was a good fight… you broke the chains of fate man hahaha!" he dies with a smile on his face… Double's card deactivated and Cu and I were separate mind again. We are teleported to the mansion lounge and everyone quickly starts healing our wounds.

(A few hours later)

I was in front of Cu's room… I was going to knock… when I heard noises. I take a glass and place it against the door. Suddenly quite a few other people do the same… meh whatever. "Hm that's good… that spot" Remilia… no way. "You're good at this!" Everyone got closer to listen. "That's relaxing…" We must look weird listening to this… "Mmm" then Cu walks out and we all collapse on the floor. He stares at us and raises an eyebrow… "Uh… what were you guys doing!?" he shouts… we laugh. "So did you do anything…" why is everyone acting sly? "? I gave Remilia a massage… weirdly I felt like it. What ever you people are imagining is messed up, I bet?" Aaawww… what!? I feel odd… Philemon is behind us firing a ray gun thing and I feel overly emotional right now… "Hahaha I must thank the Cat it's working quite well! He messed up and got the wrong gun but it works great!" Puss in Boots then appears!? "Hi I'm Cait Sith. I'm the one that set up Philemon's tricks on you". Ok… "But you mess up a lot" Philemon points out… wait he had worse ideas? I'm afraid now… very afraid.


	53. A little madness!

The Messenger chapter 53 : That's it I'm fighting back!

(Hi guys, sorry that updates will be less for the next week or so until my dad gets me a new computer. My computer had a lot of problems and it died more or less... even if I use some disks to repair it it'll still have tons of problems).

(Cu)

Another day I guess, I spot Noir outside Remilia's door. "Mummy seems good today..." Wait, what!? "What did you just say!" Noir turns, giggles and runs off. I... don't know what to feel or do! What do I... gah! I'm very worried... dammit all, should I ask her out or why am I thinking these things! My mind races back to Noir's birth certificate... oh please no, I'm not even sixteen. Remilia is probably more then 100 years older then me so how... she's my friend, but I've never been in love or anything so how should I know... but then again if she is Noir's mother maybe I could be ok with that... argh why am I getting all these ideas!

Cait Sith comes at me with a sheet of paper, a contract? "Hey if you want three extra wishes each day using the phone? Sign here". Meh, at least this can help out, I blindly sign the contract and sigh.

"Hehehe enjoy... you'll regret this!" He runs off... I think I should have read what I signed... it's going to bite me back later on I know it. Well... I should calm down. I'll ask Remilia to... go out and I should at the very least get to know her a bit more. Cait Sith then comes back "Now you're engaged" what!? "To Remilia hahahaha!" A purring like laugh that shall haunt me for ever. "Wait how, I can't be... who consented! And does it even work that way!?" He pulls out the contract, consent by Sakuya. Well that's a huge shock... but if she owns my soul and since I have memory gaps does that make her my guardian? But I don't have a soul right so... urgh does anyone have some Raid? I need to exterminate a pesky bug.

When I tried to go to Philemon I was stopped by everyone else... their laughing, if they are in on this well I'm going to be in trouble. And by that mischievous look in everyone's eyes; they are. Do you happen to know what hell is like? I've been there and I may say this is much worse. Me versus everyone else was, well long story short they piled on me and forced me out of the mansion into a café and from there emotional blackmail ensues. "Mmmmm this is going to be fun!" Remilia! "Wait no way your not actually just going to be fine with it!?" Then she makes puppy dog like eyes, "You don't like me?" Oh damn. I like her of course but I don't like her, like her right? I haven't even had a friend which was a girl in like... forever! Meanwhile Remilia makes fake tears... at least I hope they are fake; please be fake tears! "No I really, really like you ok?" I hope that makes her stop... "Really? Then go buy a ring!" Damn this situation! That's it I'm fighting back! I'm going to beat Philemon at his own game! I'll pull off something that will make him taste fear! I close my eyes for a moment and focus. I'm going to throw away my senses that tell me to behave. And its time to wake the madness!

Ooohhhh this feels great, I'll make this go way too far so that Philemon will intervene. And then I'll make everyone get in situations like this so they know what it feels like! "Very well Rem-chan I'll do whatever you want to do!" I kiss her and her shocked face is priceless. I'm smiling almost crazily. I pull her and take her to a ring store. "Which one do you want? Maybe a ruby and gold one? Ah but you might not like the colour of blood because of misfortune. Maybe this silver and diamond one? Hm but it feels cheap since its not gold, but then again gold and diamond doesn't look that appealing or maybe it does? What do you think Remilia? Ah wait I'll get both!" She can't respond she is still recovering from the shock of my quick personality change. "Cu-kun are you possessed again?" Maybe I' am by my own madness. "Who knows darling?"

"So want to buy a dress dear?" I pull her to another shop with brides-gowns "Wait stop you... your not acting normal!" I laugh "Neither are you. You would normally be doing the reverse to me right?" She blushes and looks down but I use my right index finger to make her eyes stare directly at mine. "You have two choices. Pick a dress or get kissed again". I like this. Hehehe she runs off and frantically looks at dresses and I think she fantasises for a moment. Cute. After shopping for more stuff I just take her to eat some ice cream. And I spoon feed her and smile; she of course still isn't used to me acting this way. After a bit she's silent and then speaks. "I'm not sure I think I'm 115 or 116?" I reply "That doesn't matter to me how old you are Rem-chan". She coughs "Hey... I was born on May 26 1897 My father was Van Helsing hahaha" She starts talking about herself and I listen.

"Can't believe you humans made films and books on him. Anyway my mother of course was a vampire. She could hide the fact expect she still needed to drain blood. So she fed off the convicted. Of course mysterious deaths happened, but since the place we lived in became less crime filled no one bothered to check into it. Until one day they caught her in the act. I lost both my parents and... well I just wandered and lived. They were does wars of course... but I would rather not get into that". Ah... that is what you would expect to happen. She's also a half vampire, I guess that explains why she occasional feels warm and blushes and such. "Well don't worry about does dark things any more ok? It'll be ok I'm with you now".

I take out a star sign compatibility chart "Hm according to this Gemini's and Virgo's don't mix well together..." She stares at the chart. I take a match and burn it. "I'll fight that fate thank you very much" I'm smiling. But not for long, I quickly tackle Remilia to the ground. "What are you doing!?" Saving your life. But she sees why anyway. A man cloaked in black with dark brown hair and he has bat like wings and claw like hands. "Half vampires are a disgrace to both of our races right human? Let me kill her and you'll get a quick death ok?" People are running. I summon the two Gram swords. "No way. I'm not going to let you hurt my bride to be hehehe" He snarls and I take out the phone. I press keys and let the phone speak "Resolve: Hwarang" My clothes become a bit finer and I now know tons of virtues and stuff like that in my head. "As a knight I can't let you hurt a lady, you sir; destroy every thing you touch, a world of true equality... is what I wish for. You cannot understand this world I envision do you? A world with no discrimination or disputes. I want to create or at least help that world. Think carefully, even undead have life. I don't wish to take yours".

He just spits and whispers "bull****" And he leaps at me to attack. I lash out with my swords and he resists with his powerful arms. Were about even, until he grabs my left shoulder and breaks my arm! The pain is horrible! I drop one of my swords. I'm shaking... no he'll kill Remilia if I don't stop him! I use magic to force myself to lunge forward and impale him upon the blade in my right hand. The sickening sound of flesh being torn can be heard as my blade goes into him. "Urgh a mere human harmed me!" He breaks out and punches me. "What do you think you can do kid. Even if your with this girl she'll live on after your dead and be crying for the least of her life. What can you do!" I smile. He's confused. I click call on the phone. "Wish granted: Eternal Life" He stares at me as I pick up my sword again and kick him away. "OK time for a new finisher move! Blooming Lotus!" I leap at him and twist 360 and his body freezes in a flow made of ice and he shatters to pieces. "Rem-chan its ok now..." And I collapse. **** Note to self heal first... Gah I'm fainting; this seems to happen a lot...


	54. True Shadow

The Messenger chapter 54: I am the **TRUE SHADOW! **

(At the fortress of the colours)

Shade is in the corner of a large room. All the others are away from him. Tears and a crazy cackling and eccentric dark gestures coming from the dark one. "Kyahahaha what's the point! Yes, I deny myself everything. So I'll just take it from everyone else!" Shade takes out the tarot card of eight of swords. "Come demons, angels and shadows. I reject my existence. I wish for my destruction. I shall become a being that will destroy itself. Grip me with fear and become part of this darkness. I'll end everything..." Black and white masks which were freaky and emotionless respectively appeared and flew in the air. They had an occasion small smile in them that soon died. Pools of dark living liquid covered the being. They merged into a human form with rams horns and black feathered wings. The new Shade walks slowly into the faces of the other colours, doll like and emotionless. "What did you say?" Red speaks "I didn't say anything" Shade smiles "Ah... you've been quite useless lately. Your a failure so..." He reaches out with his hands. Red backs away. "I touch you, I the true shadow of hearts... it'll kill you!" Shade punches Red who's eyes become void of awareness.. then impales himself upon his own sword. He becomes a bloody mess. "Brother...." Shade charges at Blue who attempts to run but Shade's fingers tap her hair and she collapses into dust. "Don't worry. I'll wreck your pasts and then come back for your lives... if your still here Hahahahahaha hehehe!"

(Cu)

I'm embarrassed at what I did yesterday. Sure it was fun but... that was at someone else's expense, that's not right. I feel something coming for me. It's disturbing. I'm starting to remember almost everything and despite what I said against Black, some feelings I can't shake off. This thing coming for me is a much darker future then Black. Can I face it? I flex my hands. When I woke up my arm recovered. But that's not important at this moment. What am I truly. What type of person am I? Shade is here. He crashes from the roof and we all go out to face him. Iron appears out of nowhere. He grunts and becomes a steel sword. It looks really battered up... like, what I imagined when... dammit. Shade lifts the sword and a black arrow bursts forth from it, my feet stay in place and don't move. It hits me dead centre in the heart. A black slime drips from it. It envelops me and I am held prison by it, a dark watery drowning feeling. My head is barely free. I yell out but now I'm trapped.

"Ahhhhh your the one I have to eliminate first. I can't have you change in anyway, so here's the torture!" I know what's going to happen next and I can't stop it. My thoughts of those times. "You know... when I realised my brother was more talented then me and that I probably couldn't repay my parents for what they did for me... for supporting me. I wanted to protect always. I didn't think anyone could love me so... all their expectations should be fulfilled by him. He can do it and make them happy. I'm a waste of space. They are so many people more deserving then me. I eat food that would be better for another person. I drink what someone else could. I breathe the air that may very well run out one day". It's my mind talking. Part of me wishing for it and another part rejecting it. The others are listening.

"Why do I need to live by human rules. Why do I have to bear the responsibilities of a living human being! That destroys all it touches and sins ignorantly! I step on plants and insects... eat the meat of animals which have been hunted. Animals go like this right? Survive. And for each animal its a hunt to see if you survive or not. Life cycles though, and balances itself out. And even though unfair in some respects it doesn't damage the Earth. Humans don't even give a chance to run. But I eat the meat and say to myself "its already dead"... urgh I contradict myself. Why can't I die and let it be over and done with?"

Damn this. "Why do I live? I don't feel content living just to live. Why? I used to be fine with that. I guess I started feeling that I need purpose or something. The last time I had a friend. He was like a big brother to me. And well he wouldn't mind role playing in broad day light. And I could act how I liked around him without feeling judged. He was smarter then me so he left for a good school. I said to myself "I shouldn't stand in the way of his dreams" So I let him go. I kick myself for not at least trying to be smart enough to join that school. He was the only true friend I had. After that I stupidly copied other people for entertainment. It was dumb and this made people hate me. And pity me. And then love me. How is that love? This is when I hated myself, I no longer liked what I was".

It's freaking hard to face myself. "So I slowly isolated myself from everyone and I guess I died inside. I couldn't accept the people I met now. They were silly vulgar and immature. They still are. I hate them. I think of children as pure innocence. That should never be corrupted. But then I started to think... the people I met now, are they kids? Maybe I wanted my own perfect world. Trying to fit everyone in but couldn't... a part of me is a selfish take everything for granted brat! And the other part wishes for everyone other then myself to prosper. And he never ever stands up for himself. Neither are very good. I can't grab the pieces of myself and bring them together. It just breaks apart".

"I really want a person full of life and happiness, courage and strong free will to guide me. So I who have a weak spirit can grow and face my problems. This makes me think, if I could find a person who is loved by everyone... then I could throw away my emotions and become a blade to serve them And make them the ruler of all life. I wouldn't need earthly desires. I wouldn't need love. I would just need to feel my body be battered up and ripped apart and nothing else". That's what the sword in Shade's hand looks like. "But if such a person appears do I truly face the problem? I wouldn't have done so on my own strength. I wouldn't have confronted the problem! Why is it so hard to..." I think I can answer the question now. Maybe friends are suppose to support you to break through that darkness... only I can truly get rid of the problem but, their there to support me!" The dripping liquid loosens and I start to pull it apart. "What your going to use force to break out of your problems! Face it a person like you can never enjoy yourself without someone else suffering! You can't love or live! You don't have the right! I know I'm the **TRUE SHADOW I AM TRULY WHAT YOU THINK!**" Shade roars... maybe he's right about that...

(Here are some options.

Use force.

Stay still.

Let darkness take over

Decide okay?)


	55. What I wished for

The Messenger chapter 55: I'll find out myself, thank you.

(*Listens to treasure sniper music* Its great. Also if anyone plays SMT imagine tell me and I can play with you if I get the time. Anyway here's the next chapter.)

(Cu)

The darkness breaks off me.

A memory I blocked out comes to my mind. Its why I'm not exactly human in this world.

Black's wish fulfilled.

When I first saw Philemon I wished that he could put the worlds strongest evils in me, and if I disappear people could be happy about it.

Well of course I don't believe in that now.

I'll throw that away in this fight.

I'll use all that power.

Voices roar in my ears.

A blade of black lightning is crafted into my hand.

"Ah... so you will just kill me to solve your problems... typical human!"

I grow black feathered wings that match Shade's.

Cool.

I guess I'm childish in my own way.

I charge at him and thrust the blade at his heart!

The black mask falls in the path of the lightning.

I look at Shade's sword as he slashes, I picture it in my mind and another blade of white lightning appears in my left hand.

I block his attack and strike with both blades. T

he black mask breaks!

The white mask then goes to guard but shatters just as easily!

I won't reject any part of myself!

"No way... I won't lose to you!" Shade is starting to get aggravated. "I'll kill you!"

He starts throwing threats, Masakado fires with his gun blade "If you want to shoot, shoot don't talk!"

"Don't forget were here!" Everyone else yells at me. "OK then lets hit this guy with everything we got!" I shout and they agree.

Zefie stretches out here hand and various objects float and then smash into Shade. "Yeah like that's going to kill..." Kaze appears above him and Shiki-Ouji as well "Zionga!"

Shade coughs out blood as he smashes into the ground. Zanosuke smiles and the black cloud covering his sword seemed to glare with the intent to kill! "Fuc-"

Shade doesn't get to finish his sentence and is engulfed in flames!

Shiki then summons the reaper... it charges forward as the burning shadow gets up, and then the scythe makes a grisly sound as it strikes his neck!

"It takes more then that to eliminate my existence..." Shade's body becomes a purple slime that shifts into a huge black serpent!

It hisses. A flaming diamond materializes and it blasts a heat laser directly into its head. Setsuna smirks as the serpent snarls, and then leaps forward at us!

Fenrir fires from Tisa and the wolf leaps and bites at the neck of the incoming beast and they struggle against each other...

Tisa bombards it with bullets and Tokami the wolf howls and the two headed beast; Orthurus appears and a storm of flame rushes at the shadow!

"Kamen Ride: Ryuki!" A red and black mechanical dragon bursts forth from Rex's diendriver and was spitting out fire balls from its mouth!

Fenrir jumps off and the serpent's body started to... boil? Whatever I'll finish you off now!

I take flight and dive down and impale the shadow with the blades of lightning!

He returns to his human like form...but he grows fur on his body now and he starts cackling.

"I don't really have to win... all I have to do is mess you up! As the demon's say, they is no thing as unconditional love, because people only love others on conditions. They must be compatible. Or they have to be family. That's still a condition right?"

Kind of pathetic, he's not hitting me close range in a fight, like he should.

"Shut up!" Rai smashes the ground and metal pillars rise and impales Shade!

"Living is for finding your own answers to everything. Don't force an opinion on someone. He's still growing up!" Rai declares... quite powerful words. And I guess I'll take them!

"Cu... you know people will think you a freak right? A scary... silent, emotionless weapon in the eyes of people until you can bring out yourself to the world. These people can like you a little because you can express yourself around them unlike others. Let's see... shall you fail them? You were so weak before, can you change that? Honestly? You have forgot your Father's pride, your Mother's touch and your Brothers care, I'll be waiting... to see how this goes and to taste your life!"

Shade starts a little speech. I slash at him and he turns into a black glove! A simple of a ram skull is attached on it. I can feel the darkness seeping out of me and into it. "If you can use us... then do so. Just don't lose control or your ours!" The glove speaks and then falls silent.

I reach out to grab it. "Like it'll be that easy!" The Shade that died just now was a clone.

The iron sword cuts down my shoulder! I punch the guy head on in the face! I bring him down to the ground and the tiles crack! I grab him and swing his body into a column! I throw him into the air and summon Follower!

Follower leaps up and uppercuts the bastard in half!

"Done". Now it's over! "So guys what your going to do now?" I smile at them. "It's good to have friends right?" I grab the glove and sigh.

"Wanna watch some animé or something?"

As soon as I can remember everything I'll go to the places and the people I need to me. I'll be able to truly forget the past and change. I can grow up a bit, but I won't forget I should enjoy this innocent childhood. I can finally live a little bit for myself.

Me: OK guys another chapter done. A bit short so forgive me.

*Deadpool bursts in and points a katana at me*

Me: You... again!? You keep invading my fic's! I seriously got to get the fourth wall boarded up or something. You ass hole what are you going to do now.

Deadpool: Well your arc is done ok? So give everyone else a chance ok? And add me in for comic relief and badassery ok!?

Me: Ah yeah about the other characters here's a list of scenario's.

*Paper reads the following*

Assassin's path (Setsuna story)

Way of the... um bad-ass? (Zanosuke story)

Origin (Kaze story)

Shinn Scores (Shinn story)

Silver lining (Zefie and Masakado story)

God? Demon? (Rai story)

Arson! (Maiku story)

Remilia's Revenge (Remilia story)

Ragnarok (Tisa story)

I will fill the world with light! (Dante story)

Alone? (Hitoshura aka Wes story)

Adam's Apple (Kazuya story)

A peaceful world (Yuji story)

Never Ending Curse (Aleph story)

I won't lose! (Takeshi Story)

Minato's Madness (Minato cleared up)

Arjuna! (Rex story)

Perfect Blend (A little look through Philemon's eyes)

Kizuna (Sakuya story, for this pick one more male character as well)

Banchou! (Souji story)

Ninja! (Yosuke story)

I can be a leader too! (Junpei story)

All in a days work! (Raidou)

Light Bringer (Rikku story)

Hero (Kurt story)

Me: Guys just arrange it into any order and I;ll write the next few chapters with those in mind!

Deadpool: Pretty good. But anyone you forgot is going to be pissed...

Me: Yeah I hope I haven't forgotten anyone...

Deadpool: Also... you forgot me!

*Aims with gun*

Me: You don't have anything to do with this!

Deadpool: Oh so you racist to comic book guys huh?

Me: What no!

Deadpool: Ah you manga loving little piece of...

Me: Your doing this on purpose aren't you!

Deadpool: Is it so hard or me to be accepted!? *Fakes crying*

Me:Yeah no one's going to fall for that.

Deadpool: Add me in or I'll jam this katana up your (bleep)!

Wait what was that!

Me: I censored you, bitch!

Deadpool: You can do that?

Me: I control this story so... yeah. Now shut up!

*Deadpool's mouth is now stitched up and is glaring with laser eyes*

Me:... Ah well... as I run away go write down your list of chapters! *Plays Just Communication* Ah Nostalgia *Runs*


	56. Shorts

The Messenger chapter 56: Alone? Arson!? Remilia's revenge!

(Decided to fuse the top three together for this one!

I kind of generated it by comparing the lists.

So enjoy! Their mostly shorts.

Also if you don't review I might pretend this story never existed.

^_^ )

(Wes)

I haven't fought seriously much have I?

Maybe if I did most of our problems would be solved.

But then these guys wouldn't be so close or learn for themselves.

However it's still bugging me.

Maiku... I swear he was...

Dante bursts into my room.

"Can't you ever knock?"

"Never had the time to. You know demon hordes?"

OK I can accept that. "But it can't hurt right? Your safe here".

He raises an eyebrow. "We get attacked, a lot. That's your idea of being safe?"

Better then apocalyptic worlds.

It's kind of boring.

It feels like I'm a thing of the past now.

I can't really get any stronger then I am now.

"So why are you here?" I ask him and he starts checking through my stuff...

"I need money". Typical.

"Why gamble if you know you lose all the time!"

He just grumbles. Whatever.

OK I leave my room and look for Maiku.

If he really owns the candelabrum I lost then...

He's not even trying to hide it!

The candelabrum is burning in his hands. Eternity.

With it he won't die.

I'm standing on the top of the stairs and he's at the bottom.

"Give it back please". I ask him politely.

"Sorry, but they is much more I must learn". He looks at me with concern, I think he has his hands on some sort of explosive...

Thought so he's already dead.

"You don't belong here then". I tell him. He stares at me.

"I do belong here. Look around. I don't think were ordinary right?"

He has a point. But... "Are you sure you wish to live forever?"

I ask him. He smiles. "I wish to learn everything. Of course I must live on".

Well that's what he wants but... can I trust him?

"Try to return to before". Maiku speaks and the words cut through me.

"You were the only human left. And even then you weren't fully human, nor demon. I don't think you desire to live forever".

He's right.

"Your the strongest so you believe that since no one can compare to you, you can't get close to people or something like that right?"

I was created to be the ultimate weapon. If I really wanted to I could change the world quite easily.

But I don't desire that.

"Everyone here is very unique and can talk to one another with ease. Your not alone. I'm not alone. It's fun to have people you can call "friends", now I'm off to observe the others".

(Maiku)

I'm quite surprised they haven't realised yet.

Shiki and Kaze. They met me quite a while ago.

In hell, It was interesting to find out burnt wealth becomes yours.

But I must live and learn more before returning.

Cu, how did he reach such conclusions about himself? It seems somewhat odd.

"How did you die? What did it feel like?" Wes asked me.

"I can't really describe it. You must have died to know what dying feels like. As for how I died. I … experimented with some flames. It went a bit... unexpected".

I explain to Wes. He stares. "You really are a pyromaniac. Seriously go see a doctor".

Perhaps I should. I would like to see what doctors think.

"Now don't delay me any longer. I need to conduct more experiments. I also created an explosive that can kill a dragon in one blast".

Now to create the angel killer and check on the others.

(Remilia)

OK I'm going to counter attack Cu! Seriously one day he acts... and then the other...

Anyway I'm going to torture him!

I go to his room and jump on him.

"What are you doing!?" He seems to be ordinary again.

"Well were engaged right? So I'm staying here!" His face... hahaha.

"You're kidding right? Your place is better then mine".

"I can't believe you think so low of me. By the way..."

I take out a small notebook. I flick him on the forehead with my finger.

"Why did you do that?" I smile.

"I just returned to you all of your fears. Now were going bungee jumping!"

His eyes turn to horror and he just shakes his head. "No way! Never!"

He's really scared. "Too late". I tell him and the room changes to a bridge were strapped together and I jump off!

He really screams like a little girl. He just closes his eyes and I can hear him saying things like "I don't want to die".

He's embracing me harder out of his fear. Snap.

The cord broke. Shit.

"I'll never forgive you!" He yells as he's falling.

I let my wings emerge from my back and I dive down and grab him. "Better now?"

He's crying a bit. "Now... unto insects".

His jaw opens wide. The place changes into a room full of creepy crawlies.

He stays very still. He makes sure that none get near him. He wants to scream but he knows that if he does they might go into his mouth.

After a few minutes I make the room go away.

"Now for horror movies". He half laughs and cries.

The room changes to a theatre and he just groans. "Let's just get this over with!"

When we watched slashers he actually didn't seem to mind.

But zombies or infected things... he just seems to die inside.

Were back in the room again. "Hold me... please I think I'm going to have nightmare for weeks..." He trembles. Well... I think I might actually stay here. It'll be fun.


	57. Minato Madness

The Messenger chapter 57: All hell breaking loose!

(I've decided to do Minato's madness. I'll be doing Ragnarok and Origins after this since I intend those to be long stories. This will be short and rushed. I've had a school work filled week which was just annoying.)

(Cu)

Well... Philemon finally told me the deal with Minato.

He coughs... like he's afraid to admit something.

"Well Minato... saved the world. And well... we have two of them. The original and the one you brought".

OK.... so far I'm with him.

"And somebody messed up with their memories... and personalities".

Cait Sith is whistling. Ah. I see.

"And... well I can't keep them locked up any longer. The Minato's control Thanatos and Hypnos... so literally Death and Dreams are going to attack you!"

He runs away and I hear a crash outside. **** he wants me to knock'em out so he won't have to do it!

I hate him.

I leave the room and see the lounge being torn up by the two Minato's.

One is using a rapier like weapon and the other has a pendulum that is firing from a wrist like brace and cutting through things.

One Minato wore the Gekkoukan uniform and the other wore orange. Sun was written on the one wearing orange... I guess he did that to tell them apart.

Above them were their persona. Thanatos was blue and white, armoured like and a black body and a sword.

Hypnos was similar but with pendulums and was orange. (This is a different version from Takaya's)

They both roar. I feel chills down my spine.

The Minato's laugh and Aigis and Junpei are fending them off.

Their faces are shocked. They also summon Palladion and Trismegistus to fight.

"Why did I have to be the one to sacrifice myself for everyone else huh?" The one with the rapier starts to act quite... evil?

Somehow I feel Cait Sith messed up big time.

Then pendulums fire at me. They cut my cheek and arms.

"Why did you drag me into this!" Ah shit. Should have expected this.

I summon the Gram Swords and parry the attacks that come at me. I'm still getting cuts though.

Every time I try to close in and attack Hypnos barrages me with attacks!

Masakado and Tisa then shoot Minato's legs and he trips over.

I take out the phone and activate Hwarang.

"Black Blitz!" A black rose made of lightning smacks into Hypnos as I swing my blades!

OK one down... Cait Sith suddenly appears and grabs him and throws him into a room...

The other Minato is still fighting Aigis and Junpei.

Thanatos is wrecking everything with brute force from his left arm and wild slashes with his white blade! The damage just seems brutal!

The persona's are smashing into each other with violent relentless assaults!

"Just because people couldn't feel content with life, I had to give up mine? Tch".

Aigis and Junpei seemed to be... crying? What this Minato was saying was really getting to them...

My mind blanks for a second. I see everything Aigis and Junpei have seen in their lives.

I understand why they would be sad.

But... "That isn't what he really thinks! Just hit him with everything you got!"

Trismegistus does a powerful kick at Thanatos while Palladion rushes forward and smashes into it.

Junpei leaps in the air and then twists his katana backwards and smashes it into Minato's neck!

He groans and faints.

Cait Sith then grabs him and pulls him away.

"Get the whatever you messed up right this time you stupid cat!" I yell and Cait Sith grumbles.

Then I hear a clap of thunder and I had this bad feeling...

I went to the main door and opened it.

Vikings and giants and some other beings fighting each other in a big war!

I see what Tisa described as Loki laughing.

"Fenrir you have a very creepy dad..."


	58. Ragnarok!

The Messenger chapter 58: Ragnarok!

(I'm really tired right now, and I've been practising drawing but have not gotten much better at it, ugh.

Also Wolf Guardian of Light I'll add you in a little later OK?

Anyway here's the next chapter.)

(Tisa)  
OK... I am not happy to see that... freak again!

Philemon does weird stuff... but Loki is just, way more creepy.

A blast of cold air comes from Loki's hand and the whole mansion seems to freeze!

I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them almost everyone looked sickly and ice covered their bodies.

Zanosuke and Yosuke seemed to have avoided getting hit though.

"Well you guys are the only ones not sick or hurt, so you go and fight OK?" Philemon quickly speaks, pushes us out the door and closes it!

I hit the door over and over!

"Open up!" I yell, but I hear him sniggering, **** him!

I get tapped on the shoulder by Yosuke. "What is it?" And I see the monster and I blink at the sheer size of it.

A huge serpent with blood and poisons dripping from its teeth and tongue!

I look around a little more, with all the fighting going on, I didn't realise that the world seem to be filled with water, I can see ruined buildings everywhere!

The serpent snarls and I can see its scales glistening with a certain darkness, it plunges into the water!

I can see it moving and the ground seemed to shake and the water moved in fear, the beast was about to attack!

Yosuke takes out a card and crushes it! "Brave Blade!"

Jiraiya appears and its shuriken on its hands spin faster and faster and the ninja persona leaps into the water to fight the monster!

And was defeated in seconds...

"This is bad!" He starts to panic.

I throw my guns into the air.

Zanosuke throws his sword in the air.

We both know we should wait for it to get out of the water first, then counter!

It leaps out to devour us!

I switch between the guns quickly firing bullets and reloading them!

Take this! "Niflhiem!" I summon Fenrir and the sea around the beast freezes instantly!

Zanosuke stabs his sword into the serpents eye and jumps, his persona circles around his right hand and lightning built up!

He lands a devastating punch smashing half the beast into icy pieces!

His arm starts bleeding but he doesn't seem to care.

"What should we call that move! It needs some name... like Inazuma Shiden!" Yosuke starts getting hyper and named Zanosuke's new technique, that's kind of silly.

"Do you have to name everything? What happened to just hacking away?" Zanosuke starts but Yosuke interrupts.

"You have to name a move man! You yell with a passionate voice the attack name and smash the guy in the face with all your soul!"

They start arguing.

They is no time for that though. I spot a huge red hound as well as Loki and a albino like guy fighting him.

This war thing is all over the place...

The huge red burning dog howls and charges at me, each of its foot steps are causing tremors!

I roll to the side and starts shooting! It just seems to get annoyed...

"Fenrir!" I use a huge amount of power and summon Fenrir in a size to rival the other!

"Gggaaarrrrmmm!" Fenrir makes a very bestial speech and the two canines start ripping at one another!

Fire and ice clash in the air and their fangs seem to become sharper and demonic, like straight out of a nightmare!

They sink their claws into each other and their eyes are already blood shot!

I'm feeling pain each time Fenrir is wounded... they must be a way I can help!

The two demonic handguns then start to roar!?

They fuse with my regular guns and two shot gun like monstrosities are created!

Maybe...

"Yosuke blast me into the air!" He makes a "what!" face, as expected.

"Just do it!" He looks at me like I've gone crazy.

"Do it or I'm going to shoot you!" He looks shocked.

He then recovers, "You need to help Fenrir right? Everyone else has been hogging the glory so... OK! Garudyne!"

I get blasted by a huge gust of air and I land on Garm's head!

At this range I can blow his brains out! Golden flames seem to be building up on the guns!

"Hey Yosuke! Think up a good name for this attack!" Garm tries to shake me off but I grab unto his fur!

"Saiseki Shot!" Yosuke yell the name as I fire the two guns and a huge beam like explosion erupts from the guns!

The hound is nothing but dust now!

Fenrir catches me and places me on the ground.

"That was awesome! Now if we can blast that point blank on Loki we can finish that bastard!" I agree with that.

Zanosuke is staring at the albino and Loki fighting each other, he isn't taking his eyes off the fight.

The albino is wearing a cape and holding a short sword, he's reacting to each of Loki's moves with like pinpoint accuracy!

Every move is predicted exactly!

The sound of their flesh and metal clashing against one another seems to make Zanosuke tense...

"What is your name!" Zanosuke shouts at the fighters and they stop.

"Heimdall the white god!" The albino says pointing his blade at... where's-

In seconds Zano was right next to Heimdall with his sword aflame!

The two fighters are moving so fast my eyes can barely keep up!

Then the water just freakishly rose and smashed into everyone!

"You shouldn't worry about him... watch out for me!" Loki!

Shit! I raise the guns and shoot!

He dodges and places his icy grip on my left shoulder! I fire again and he takes his distance!

I can barely lift my left arm... oowww! I just go berserk with shots with my right arm!

Loki is dodging them easily! The speed and timing of the new guns is different from the handguns!

Loki lunges forward and tries to attack me again! Damn to slow!

"Haarrrggghhh!" Yosuke!

He leaped and slashed at Loki with his kunai!

"Susa-no-O!" A weird... clown thing appears with a huge blade like ring round his neck and attacked Loki!

"Finish him off!" Yeah, maybe, I throw the two guns into the air and they split into four guns and form a x cross and surround Loki!

"Literally... Crossfire!" Flames burst forth from all four handguns and fried the sucker!

"Gyah! You stupid bitch!" The guns fly to me and form the shotguns again and I aim them at his forehead!

"Oh your going to shoot me how cowardly!" He spits in my face.

I drop the gun and punch his teeth out!

"Fenrir!" I summon the wolf once more and it swallows the evil god whole!

I can hear the crunching sound and the scream of agony!

Zanosuke appears again now.

He is covered in blood but he doesn't seem to care.

"Lets go home" He says it without a care in the world.

"What happened to you?" Yosuke takes the words straight out of my mouth.

"I won, that is all that matters okay?"

Well whatever...


	59. Chapter 59

The Messenger chapter 59: Intermission.

Author's note: Well I haven't been updating or doing much recently. But I'll try once again to update this everyday again!

I swear it.

Because writing this is the only think that makes me happy.

Weird huh?

This is the thing I enjoy the most.

So unlike everything else I won't leave it half done.

Whenever I do something I always give up on it.

But I can't let that happen to this.

But since I'm feeling kind of emo but at the same time inspired its another Cu chapter

This is the one thing I will continue even if no one looks at it.)

(Cu)

Its odd.

The way I was when I was a child is totally the opposite of what I am now.

And with my family... they feel distant.

Most of the way I thought when I was a child was what I can only describe as fiery.

Naïve but strong. The feeling of being happy and willing to do anything. The feeling I can rely on myself and I wasn't alone.

I can remember the day it died. I started a new school and like a typical boy wanted to fight something. Hehehehehe.

And I for some reason as I continued in that school I lost it.

Then I left it.

I ran away because I was to weak to stand that place.

I was acting pathetic.

Then I tried my best to repress everything and just forget.

Then I had one friend, who I could trust with everything and I would risk my life for them.

Because I think he was my first true friend, ever. And I think its stayed that way.

The people I know now are more then some acquaintance. However I don't know enough about them. And I don't think they can understand everything I feel.

Perhaps it will always be this way, with everyone in this world.

After my friend left all I did was read and I was alone.

This lonely feeling bites away at me. Everyone didn't like me.

I felt like I was, like one spot in a perfect world for them that it just couldn't erase.

I felt like I was trash.

I really didn't want to be myself any more.

So I slowly started closing myself up from everyone in this world.

Like a mask that just couldn't come off.

And now I'm stuck with it, its too late for me to get rid of it.

I used to pray. I used to pray to die.

And I would get sick.

And then when it was really bad I prayed to live.

Eventually I realised that, all I was doing was running away again.

Whenever my brother got angry at me, I felt I betrayed him.

He Is smarter and stringer then me, but I was born first.

So my father still considers me.

If you had to pick man heir my brother would be the obvious choice.

So from the time I thought this way I believed my role is to give up what I wanted for him. At least I think this way when I'm at school or when I'm sad.

That's why I think. As long as I don't fail its fine.

I can never be the best of the best as I am now.

Nor could I fulfil the expectations of my parents.

If they have any for me that is.

I feel bad, my existence is what drains them each day, having to put up with a pathetic person like me.

Worst thing is if I tell them then I know they will be sad.

My first friend. Well I think I held him in high regard because...

Well my mother was a bit... unstable.

And my father was always travelling to other countries to work and wasn't around much.

My brother at this time... he was just, there.

I didn't really connect with him until, I hurt him so bad the guilt will never leave me.

Something I can never take back. I practically stole three years of his life.

We barely talk about it any more. But sometimes he just pulls it out of nowhere.

And it hurts.

It hurts the worst.

Hurting him makes me feel like I can't do anything at all, that I am useless and I will always remain that way.

But sometimes just sometimes, I would feel that old burning feeling.

That fiery happy emotion. That fills my heart with resolve and conviction, anger and hopelessness, but filled with the a small light that I can change...

I feel sad and happy... this crazy mix. A chill runs through my body, and everything sinks.

Then I just can't help feel like I should break out of this and just do all the things I said I wanted to do.

And never fail again, and that I know the people who do care about me or will care about me, won't be disappointed.

A explosion of tons of stupid, evil, good and magnificent emotions.

And then the flames would die.

See if I didn't use that power in a few minutes it all goes to waste and I sleep in the darkness again.

Doing my best to never show what I'm thinking or feeling.

Can I never escape this? And they is that problem...

If I don't feel particularly close to my family how do I get close to another person.

I do not hate them. I do love them.

However I can't get very close.

And they get me anything I want, and like selfish brat I take it.

They are other people in this world who could have what I have.

Everything I own could have been someone else's.

My wishes or dreams, I thought I didn't have any. But then I remembered that foolish dream, to do anything for one person and to risk everything for them.

To wish to die for them. I'm a sucker for that.

The pain of having to constantly fight between the selfish brat, the mask and the depressed person I hate it! Yet I love it... what a horrible person I am. I guess I want to just act like a martyr for everyone.

What would happen if everyone became happy because of my suffering, I think I could live like that.

It feels like a river is hitting me. If I try to fight it makes me weaker and weaker.

If I give in and let the current take me... I can just blend into everyone else.

Think the same way and be exactly the same as everyone else.

I can't, I can't! It hurts, I don't won't to lose myself. But the feeling to just change myself to how they want, I can't bear the thought!

Fighting back will cause me to be in trouble... but is it OK for me to act violent sometimes?

Because of the pain I have gone through? No that doesn't justify hurting another person.

Life is so confusing, reality hurts. I can't do anything about the faults I have made in the past.

Yet I have to bear with it and find out why I live. That's the best answer I can find so far.

I don't think I'm strong enough to make a perfect world.

But finding a person I truly trust with everything, maybe that is good enough for me?

One day I shall break out, when I do I think I can finally just face everything.


	60. Origins part I

The Messenger chapter 60: Origins part I, Naming, Shards and Hot springs...

(So I decided to make this chapter Kaze's as well as some other random scenes I wish to throw in as well as another plot point.

This chapter will be fun...)

(Cu)

"Hey man, don't fall asleep in the hot spring!" Rex calls out to me.

I open my eyes.

All of us guys were in a hot spring.

After Loki blasted us, we really needed it.

"Hey this wouldn't happen to be a mixed bath right?" Masakado is smiling... ugh.

"Well it works like this, at certain times its guys only and sometimes its girls only". Rai explained to us.

"So is they a chance the girls might walk in?" Masakado and Rex start laughing...

"Oh no, not again!" Souji, Junpei,Yosuke and the Minato's yell.

Both Minato were just thrown into our group as if nothing happened and they seemed to have the same memories and know what was going on now.

They decided to part their hair to a different direction so we can tell them apart.

The one Junpei mainly knows parted his to his right.

The one I met when all this started parted it to the left.

"Why it wouldn't be our fault if they just walked in and we had a glimpse right?" Quite a few of the guys smiled.

However the five I mentioned before just grimaced.

"This has happened before, with this types of girls I think we'll get "executed" again".

Junpei and the Minato's sigh.

"Executed?" I ask.

They just shudder.

I look at Souji and Yosuke.

"Well we actually were in at the right time, the girls were already there, it was their fault".

Souji sighs and we stay quiet for one moment.

A bad chilling feeling creeps up my spine... I hear voices. "We have been hear fifteen more minutes then we should have" Maiku speaks...

Everyone is shocked and I hear voices. Oh, **** you Philemon.

"I really need a bath after that!" Tisa.

"It'll be good for my skin". Remilia...

"It'll feel good after all the stuff we have to go through!" Zefie.

"Um, this isn't a mixed bath is it?" Shiki.

"What would be wrong if this was a mixed bath? I remember when we were kids Kaze and I..." that was Sayuki...

"What!?" Shiki is freaking out.

"I remember a unfortunate incident occurring in a location such as this". That was Aigis.

"Aren't you coming in Noir?" Remilia asks her.

"No, I want to see the funny stuff that's going to happen!"

And I hate time travel!

All of us guys are behind a huge rock so they haven't spotted us, were panicking like crazy.

"Let's just go and tell them that were here and we'll say its a mistake!" Rai starts, but the Minato's shake their head.

"No, they'll just go spamming spells at us in anger. Just dive down and hold your breath and hope they don't see us.

"They are too many of us we'll just get spotted!" I yell. Oh, damn.

"Who's there!?" We start sobbing.

The girls see us. A scream and yell in outrage.

"Why you!" A lot of screaming, apologies... fighting. Pure chaos.

"Rex let's try that!" He nods as I yell at him.

"Kamen Ride: Urataros" the diendriver yells.

OK for me, throw away morality and...

"Please forgive us, ladies. It was a simple mistake with the times. All of you are extremely beautiful... too magnificent for our gaze to look upon. We shall take our leave".

Rex changes to the flirtatious smooth talking personality however...

They beat him to the ground while blushing...

Ah, they summoned their persona's and it looks like their serious.

Well, maybe I can slide out of here, if...

I grab Remilia's hands and go closer to her.

"Won't you believe me Rem-chan? I wouldn't do something like this right? They talked me into it!" Sorry guys. It's me or you.

"Like I'm going to believe that!" Uh oh.

I get kicked and I fall into the water!

Then the girls start casting spells on all of us and its literally a storm of water splashing into everyone!

I close my eyes and hope this ends!

Everyone seems to be screaming.

"Don't touch me!"

"This didn't happen!"

"You'll regret this for the rest of your lives!"

"You- you didn't see anything right!"

"I'm sorry!"

"K-kaze-kun!"

I hear people bashing into each other and from the small glimpses I see this isn't a pretty sight.

Eventually this ends.

We all in the mansion lounge again.

"This never happened agreed!"

"Agreed!"

(Philemon)

I called a new person to help me deal with a little Phantom problem.

Like most he is going, "Where am I!"

He has messy brown hair tied into a pony tail and has a Scottish accent.

His eyes are grey and he's wearing black leather and a white shirt.

I fill him in.

"Your expecting me to believe that?" He is in his twenties and he says this with disbelief however I can see a small twinkle in his eyes.

He wants this to be true so he can taste an adventure.

I smile.

I give him two bracelets with daggers coming out of them and he wears them.

"I get to go home if I do this, right?" He smiles.

He's taking it well.

"Yup, I send you to a few worlds and you get me the chaos and law shards, if you see a guy called Phantom beat him down but don't kill him".

"Do I get a persona?" He seems excited...

"Yes look at your ring" the ring has crossed blades on it and he taps it.

"Persona!" He yells and the master of blades comes forth.

"My name is Solaris, I shall slay all who dare threaten you".

(You didn't give an appearance for Solaris so I'll end that bit till next chapter)

(Cu)

Kaze and I decided to go out and walk around after all that, misfortune.

Its night time now so I just hope the rest of the day is peaceful and nothing bad happens-

Kaze and I are trapped in piano wire. That is cutting into our flesh. ****!

Why can't one day go without us getting attacked!

Shion and Reiji have us trapped! "Sorry guys!"

Reiji apologises... doesn't really help.

"Is it really worth it? Reiji? This girl doesn't care about you!"

He blushes but Shion doesn't react.

"... Well whatever, Shion why are you helping Phantom!" I try to move as I ask her. Pain shoots up!

"Because I wish to see the origin, the reason for everything, I want to know why this world and everything exists.".

Its a simple answer that strikes me.

The reason thing exist...?

She starts playing a flute, magical energy is being built up.

They is no way to learn of everything. Even if you could new things would happen afterwards.

Even if your immortal you will either die one day or... lose you purpose for living.

But surrounding yourself with others can prevent this.

However one day Reiji may die because of his sickness. Does this girl care?

She's actually quite a interesting person.

Thou art I.

I art Thou.

Thou have established a new bond of the Priestess Arcana!

A blue young woman comes from Shion and the air becomes colder.

Damn, we just went to the hot springs and were going to get iced again!?

The frosty air flies at us!

"Suzaku, Maragion!"

Flames and ice smashed into each other and steam was created! Kaze broke out of the wire and pulled me and we started running...

"It's you, right?" I ask him, this is the serious Kaze.

"Yes, and Phantom, I feel his strength, its... starting to shake everything, close your eyes and look at everything closely.

I do as he says.

! It looks like, the world has been slashed apart!


	61. Jaws of the Jackal Part II

The Messenger chapter 61: Jaws of the Jackal. Origins part II.

(One note: Saiyuki/Sayuki is same, probably due to the fact you can't edit PM's, this problem has occurred.)

(Kaze)

The various slashes in the world felt like this all of life could just break away, into nothingness with just one fragile touch...

Its truly frightening.

Shinso-sama, no mother.

Why is this cruel fate given to us two?

Cu and I are running from the barrage of icy spells that Shion and her Apsaras were firing.

Her flute playing is very beautiful though.

Kind of makes you wonder how she can have that skill and understanding without really caring for anything or anyone.

Well other then herself. Maybe that is why. Being all alone.

Having no one.

That feeling disappeared when Phantom and I met Saiyuki.

It's a haunting cold melody that wants to push everything away from it.

"Don't you see it? Origin is being destroyed!"

Shion and Reiji pause and look around using more magic energy.

Shion stays deathly still. She curses and leaves.

Reiji then seemed infuriated. He casts a spell and teleported away...

(Reiji)

Gah, shouldn't have trusted Phantom.

He broke his promise to Shion.

I'm going to make him pay.

With his life.

I don't care if I'm never noticed.

Or if I die and no one cares.

But for the once person I care about I'll do anything.

So I'm at the place we usually go to. A big space that has a large stadium. Perfect for fighting in.

I see Phantom next to a guzzling machine that I can hear howls of pain from...

"When this is complete a super big bang will happen, one that will reset everything to zero. And my suffering will finally end!"

Phantom laughs maniacally. He enjoys the cries of suffering coming from the machine.

I take out my contract and summon my Unicorn and generate my magic power to summon Ikusa.

"Oh it looks like they is a cat watching us. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, Reiji, you cannot win against me. So go leave now, and enjoy the last few moments of your meaningless existence".

I ignore him and mount Unicorn and focusing my magic so Ikusa and I can fight in synch.

I charge forward roaring and thrust the spear into his heart!

He just stares at me blankly as the blood dripped from his body.

"Really? That was the best you can do?" He mocks me and then backhand slaps my face!

He slashes my face with his knife! "Arrrrggghhh!"

The pain overtakes me. My concentration breaks, it felt like he just chipped away at my life force itself...

"Anubis, Mamudoon now!" The Jackal like god appeared and howled, its teeth gleaming in front of me.

"Accept your judgement!" Sphere's of darkness appeared in the star like sky and paused for a moment.

They closed in on me and exploded.

No way am I going out like this!

I don't care if I go down with him!

I'll use one hundred percent power, even with my illness killing me!

I'll let all my magic as well as Unicorns erupt as a blast of light and electricity!

Were releasing all our power at once!

I start swinging the spear over my head and Unicorn leaps high into the air and gallops downwards!

"Tch, Hamaon!" A huge beam of light burst forth from Anubis's mouth!

I thrust the spear right through it, I'm forcing myself to absorb every drop of magical power in that attack, and kill Phantom with it!

The spear is moving like a drill now by the momentum!

Phantom's eyes become shocked at my suicidal leap and I smile.

"Kyayaaaahhhhh!"

Unicorn's horn smash into his gut and my spear right through his head!

"I won!" I yell... I spit out blood as I stand triumphant over his corpse.

But my moment of victory is short lived.

His whole body regenerated!

An Anubis mask now covered his face and he held two sickle like swords in each hand!

He gets up and slashes my chest!

I fall to the ground and I can't smell the blood that leaks from my body as he slashes at it.

I can't see. All I see is a pitch black.

I hear a ringing in my ears, and then a deathly silence...

I can't even taste the blood that seeps out of my mouth...

I can't sense anything now. The pain or yelling I should be feeling and doing isn't there.

My body is shutting down, yet I feel no pain.

It feels almost like I'm falling asleep...

I remember that one time.

That one time I was able to see Shion smile.

By hearing she can find the origin.

And Phantom now has stolen that smile and dream.

I did my best to fight for it.

I keep that smile in my head.

As the light envelops me and I drift into my dream and my world.

This is kind of nice to just, go like this. I wish I could have been able to see her one more time...


	62. The Puppet And The Flute Part III

The Messenger chapter 62: Another White haired boy; the puppet and the flute part III.

(So here's an update! I also starting writing a what would Persona 4 on PSP be like... it's going to get weird later... ugh. Anyway hope you enjoy this!)

(???)

His limb dead body, in pieces on the ground are a pleasing site.

My red robe moves as the wind blows and I pick his scattered remains and pour magic into them.

I then start to stitch his body together.

I place in various objects and machinery into parts of him as I do my dark work.

The small trails of blood begin to annoy me. The stench is always a pain to remove.

The body will not rot.

I'm doing my best to create a masterpiece here.

His brown hair is not particularly my taste for this design.

I'll make it a blood red with tips of white.

...Perfect!

I haven't had this much fun since Alice and Belial were around!

I remember those days in Roppongi... a city of corpses with the mind and souls of humans.

All to entertain us!

Then he came along... that boy!

I make a mistake in my stitching and redo it.

I hate him. He ruined our lives!

But the Black Baron shall rise again!

And with this boy, Reiji Asakura as my greatest weapon!

(Shion)

Phantom how dare he steal that from me!

I'm furious... huh?

I can't feel Reiji's life signal any more... he died?

What a dumb person... he always followed me.

Listening to me play the flute no matter how many times I yelled at him to leave me alone.

Even if I struck him.

But he just smiled and said "Your always alone, no one should be like that right?"

The idiot.

I was playing one time and he confessed his stupid emotions.

However I pretended like I didn't hear it, I don't need such a trivial thing, at least not now.

But for some reason I inexplicably smiled that time... was that joy?

I guess I'll never know.

(Cu)

Thou art I and I art Thou… thou has lost the link with the Hierophant Arcana!

Let the light die in the cold stare of death...

...The voice had never said a line like that before.

"_Reiji Asakura is dead_" The demons that I keep in my blade speak the line and a dark dread covers me.

My heart seems to stop and fall, as if the weight of the world had been thrown on it...

He would want me to stop this, I know that, I'll have the time to grieve later.

Kaze and I had reached back to the mansion.

Kaze cursed.

"Space and time are being ****ing wrecked!"

I don't see anything different... oh quite a few trees no longer have leaves on them, those that do usually have orange and yellow leaves.

It's between Autumn and Winter then?

We walk into the Mansion.

We told everyone what happened and they realised the slashes in the world and the time change.

The Mansion wasn't affected by this I guess.

Well Remilia wasn't around here... why?

She then appears and she looks... kind of dead, well she is a vampire but... she looks like a huge shock happened.

She grabs me!

She turns me and points to a door...

The door is labelled... "Another time traveller to ruin dad"

This is a joke right?

The door creaks open and a ten year old looking boy with white hair and slight silver and one or two little strands of black, but mostly dominated by white.

His eyes were brown but when he lays his eyes on me he smirks and they become red!

I groan.

"Look, I don't have time for this now. Tell me your name and help us beat Phantom, save the world and all of that, you know like a normal Wednesday and then you can ruin me okay?"

He smiles and starts to laugh.

"As pathetic as ever!"

I can tell this is not going to be a good experience.

"My name is Arucard, now let's go kill things!" Huh?

I look at him again. Well his clothes is black with gold orange like trimming's.

"Arucard don't you mean Alucard?" Almost everyone asks that.

"Dad can't pronounce the la sound. It become ra or something similar, haven't you noticed?"

That is odd they haven't noticed... I hear multiple glass shattering, in my head!

Like I said, regular Wednesday.

Arucard starts to insult me, a lot.

Eventually Remilia says "I kind of like you, hey tell me more about Cu-kun!"

I don't want to hear this...

Suddenly a huge rip occurs and we are all inside a huge Colosseum!

"Welcome my guests, today on the menu is your corpses!"

A dead like man with a red clock appeared and spheres of darkness fired from his body at us!

We all roll away!

"Oh I'm sorry but I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I am the Black Baron Nebiros!"

Shinn laughs and takes out his COMP.

"Nebiros, weak to light and electric based attack" the COMP speaks... in a voice just like dexter from pokemon!

"I choose you Rai!" What!?

Rai then jumps in front of Shinn and starts moving like a animal!

"Activate TM Mazio!" ...okay this is getting ridiculous.

"Aranox has learnt Mazio!" Do I have to say any more?

"Now use Mazio Rai!"

Basically a pokemon battle occurs. Strangely Nebiros followed the rules, and he was cursing about why he couldn't dodge.

"Return Rai! Tag team attack! Takeshi, Yuji, Kazuya and Belial!" Shinn summons the demon Belial and the three others started acting like Rai did moments ago.

"You three! Belial... what sorcery is this!" Nebiros was outraged!

"Agidyne!" The explosions of flame were absorbed by Belial!

"Evolve heroes of alignment!" Shinn cackles madly... oh ****!

Yuji gained pope like clothes, minus the hat and grew angel wings!

Takeshi became a demon ninja samurai, that's the only way I can describe his appearance now.

Kazuya then had light and dark powers revolve around him to form a yin and yang symbol, and his clothes became partially ancient and partially high-tech!

They all simultaneously fire their guns and in Belial's case flames, rapidly at Nebiros!

They then all flew in the air! They dived down and drew out swords! Well Belial used a trident...

"Ninja's!" Takeshi summons a katana and slashes, followed by Belial who snarls "Demonic!"

"Merciless!" Yuji yells as he slashes, and Kazuya roars "Vendetta!" which finishes the devastating combo!

Nebiros exploded!

Then the four turned round and yelled "Yah!"

Okay I had enough references and parodies today...

"Argh!" Nebiros revived and was now huge! … I hate the universe.

Please tell me they is no zord please no zord...

"Expired, please pay 20000 yen to continue" Shinn curses and, well the people under his control returned to normal.

Belial continued blasting but did little or no effect.

Wait... huge giant corpse monster... hey universe I love you! Send the awesome kick ass mecha to kill this thing! No? **** you!

Then a horrid gushing sound occurs.

I turn behind and see Remilia, Noir, Maiku, Wes and Dante were all impaled by a spear!

And it's wielder... was Reiji!?

His eyes were metallic and seemed to be devoid of emotion...

His hair was now red with frosted tips...

And he seemed to be dripping out blue blood!

Stitches are all over his body!

He twists the spear and pulls it out...

People I care about seemed lifeless on the ground...

A dark eerie yet comforting trumpet sound then echoes... I feel a dark peace, it's like death's taste is in my mouth!

He raises his spear.

I've failed to protect these people I really wish to, no that I call friends!

I'm going to die...

But then Reiji breaks into scatter pieces of flesh!

Arucard held out a European sword with many magical after image like clones floating in the air near it...

He killed Reiji without hesitation...

He stares at me.

"Don't act emo today, their okay, it's a full moon so mother and Noir should be able to regenerate easily and Dante and Wes won't die so easily, they have been through worse. As for Maiku he can't die as he is now".

He speaks and I nod and get up.

"But Reiji will regenerate too, Nebiros modified him to do so".

I jump back as Reiji's torn pieces become his mangled body again.

Now his eyes and mouth had flames in them! He growls and the burst of fire comes forth!

Arucard stares at it as it rushes at him.

"Your a dhampir! Get out of the way!" I push Arucard and face that flames in his place!

Options:

Use Ziz's power.

Use Leviathan's power.

Use Behemoth's power.

Use Lucifer's power.

Use the shock wave attack...

Use a different power.


	63. Christmas Intermission!

The Messenger Chapter 63: Freeze!

(I've been practising drawing lately and I was sick as well as school keeping me from updating so here's another one and I hope you keep paying attention to this. This is just a very very short update to tell Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays!)

(Cu)

My Gram swords glow for a moment and grew serpentine scales on the hilt! The blade became a whitish blue! When the flames made contact they froze over!

Leviathan's voice echoed from the blades!

"_Hm... this is interesting I can freeze things as well as put them out? Crush the zombie to pieces!"_

I charged forward.

If I freeze Reiji and then attack he won't be able to regenerate right?

But can I kill him?

With the other things I killed... I didn't know them.

But Reiji...

Is he even Reiji right now?

His spear cuts pass my right side!

I should freeze him first regardless!

"_Liquescent Lash!_" Leviathan controls my voice as I swing the blades almost wildly at Reiji!

Surges of water like whips materialize around the blades and smashed against Reiji as I attacked!

"And freeze!" The water becomes a frozen fountain that imprisoned the mixed and mashed human inside!

I put one blade away and switched to a two handed grip! I raise the sword!

I summon that shattering feeling into the metal!

I swing.

Just before hitting the ice the blade vibrates... I can see Reiji memories!

A school, Shion... all this information on magic! Argh!

The pain then disappears.

I start to fall and use my sword to hold me up.

Urgh it feels like someone is jamming a knife into my brain!

Stupid ugh! It hurts!

Stop! I... grah!

Everything around me starts to shatter and crack! I lift the Gram.

"Reality Ripper!" I want the pain to stop... I swing the blade one from a over head position!

The wave of destruction strikes the huge Nebiros and he falls to the ground!

The whole place shakes as we all clear away from the collapsing giant.

The cracks and rips through his body do not bleed... why?

The pain is ebbing away now...

I can still see Reiji's memories as if they were my own though... but its not coming in a huge flood now...

Eh? Its like... everyone... isn't moving!

The scenery is changing! This whole place is just like... shifting!

Snow?

Is snow falling from the sky?

The whole place just changed to the mansion and its all... Christmas themed!

What the **** just happened!

Everyone is acting like nothing happened!

What did I do!?  
I try to leave the mansion but I just end up back in!

I then find a note in my room.

"Enjoy yourself today and fight tomorrow.

Think of it as a present.

Your going to freak out by who write this but...

Who cares? Merry Christmas.

Yours sincerely Black."

What!?

Okay someone tell me what did I do!?  
I look at the note again.

"PS Enjoy yourself or this will not end.

BTW look behind you because your about to be glomped and bitten".

Eh?

Remilia!

She jumps and hugs me!

I'm trip to the floor as she bites into my neck!

...It feels good... what am I saying!

I got to find out what happened...


	64. Whites True Form

The Messenger chapter 64: White's Force.

Authors note: Hi here's an update after such a long time! I've been doing ton of others things and well I've been lazy, and I won't quite this story ever.

Its the thing that helped me make friends, open up more and pursue dreams and ambitions and helped me when ever I got stupid and sulked.

So here is chapter 64!

(Cu)

I gently push Remilia off me and hurriedly check outside.

Frost and Flame.

A storm of snow and ice bombarded me and white fire charred at my soul.

As if frozen hands grasped me and shattered me into pieces, just to make me suffer through intense fire...

Shatter! Shatter! Shatter and die!

The words repeated in my head as I stared into the outside world and icy beings approached the door and White stood between them.

His eyes now glowed with a yellow maddening glow.

My heart speed up faster and faster, just looking at him now is making me feel like I'm losing my mind... he's going to kill me in the most horrid way possible.

Images of me being ripped apart, stomped on... my blood everywhere on this white world...

My organs spilt all over the walls... I can't move.

Colourful gold and blue assault my eyes.

A crown appears on his head and electrical guitar music is being played...

Each step he takes causes the world to shake.

He is now a gold and blue being with three eyes... the centre ones stares directly at me.

God's omnipresence, that's what that eye is. It can see everything.

Its staring at me. Always.

I tremble and shiver and sweat.

In the centre of this glowing "god" knight was a flaming sphere like the sun...

As if it is his heart it beats and emits a feeling of life.

And the final bit to his form. Floating heads that spun round him 360 degrees.

I'm being watched all the time.

And the light that gives me life feels like it could stop at any moment.

That's the power of this form that White has obtained.

A god with no mercy or kindness.

One bent on conquering and dominating all things. And you can do nothing about it.

He grips his right fist.

He snarls and his grin is one that wants nothing more but the pleasure of smashing my face in.

He raises his and and flexes his fist into a stretched out hand.

The mansion explodes.

The words "End" appeared in my mind as everything started to white out.

I see Noir as I fall into the white flames and ice.

She throws a device on White and he disappears.

I appear back in a frozen state of the fight with Nebiros.

Black is standing there and he sighs.

"After that you guys get sixteen good years to live and then your at the time White is at and he blows you all to bits and things go reset".

My Gram swords appear and fuse into a new blade.

"Yeah, yeah you've been cycling through weapons a lot now, but a new blade for a new way of living okay? Don't lose. Okay? I don't want to have to do this again".

The new blade was purple and orange and is one handed.

Time unfreezes and I know Black will begone forever now until the world is reset. If it is reset.

I jump and stand above the giant Nebiros.

I plummet down and stick the blade through his corpse like flesh and drop down at lightning speed to the ground unharmed.

And he splits in too.

And becomes ashes in the air.

Reiji collapses into a lifeless being.

The soul eating generator appears with Phantom next to it.

"I'm going to stop you here. And no objections okay?"


	65. Fierce New Enemy Aramos!

The Messenger chapter 65: Fierce new enemy Aramos! Part IV Let me open up your thick skull you dumb ghost!

(Okay I'll try to update every day again from now once more so please be patient and read faithfully, arigato minnesan! I probably spelt the minnesan wrong but eh I don't care.)

"Tch, stop me? I would like to see you try!" Anubis rose out of Phantom, and now I can see it, with the absence of souls in the world, his true form awoke. A huge god like being.

"Anubis... how can you let Phantom judge the world! His pain... its... just a bit stupid how he's acting about it, like a little child don't you think? So why will you let him do this?"

I yell to the towering spirit and it makes but a simple look at me filled with a plea, that to me said one thing, "He has to learn".

"Ah... so lets fight our best then?" I sighed while smiling, something is building up in me... excitement?

The god of judgement pulls his arm back and a great burning light begins to form.

"Megidolaon!" Anubis and Phantom are fighting in perfect synch now. They are despite how Phantom appears, to be working together well.

Spheres of incredible pressure and power came hailing from their arms.

Everybody got ready to fight, but...

"Hey I only need Kaze and I for this fight! The rest of you stay back okay? No offence, this is... kind of personal for them!... Now! **STOP**!"

I point the blade tip at the spheres before the hit, a purple barrier starts to absorb the impact... I see threads and chains link across the barrier.

"The Magician... full power! Time bows to us! **REVERSE**!"

The direction of the spheres flew back and smashed into Anubis!

"Kaze, don't give me any shit about how your going to kill Phantom, please its dumb. This power I have now only works one at a time depending on the link. I'm going to smash all this gloomy sadness okay? And I won't take no for an answer okay?"

He laughed. Kaze looked at me and began to speak "You didn't have to say anything, right now I can read your mind, its like were linked right now, so I understand okay? Lets take him down a peg and sort all these out..."

He looks at the spear he is holding in his hand. "Straightforward with no secrets, going forward never stopping, that's how we should approach this right?"

His eyes glow and a blue crystal shards shatter from his body. "Shiki Ouji!" The shikigami appears, despite is paper look it seems to be happy, and smiling.

"And... the piece of me I have always hated and thrown away... **Metatron**!" A huge steel angel.

"Well Phantom this sure evens the playing field doesn't it!?"

"You... Kaze! We promised we threw those... heartless monsters away! You bastard... you cheating monster! You keep betraying me, aren't we brothers? To hell with all you inferior beings!"

Black energy surged throughout Phantoms body "Tsuchi-sama! Don't use that power!" Phantom was crying? "Please, you promised I could rely on you... so don't betray me... accept this dark power and win this fight for me!"The Jackal headed god nodded.

"Gggarrrraaaaahgggghhhhhhhh!" Anubis howled in pain... this dark feeling... yet cold... truly this is, Judgement!

"Phantom! Don't... your not!"

"Dark dragon... and feathers of sin... become one! Judgement Yuugou!" Anubis sprouted out dark insect like wings and many arms and legs as well as a huge tail...

"He fused Satan and Anubis!" Kaze yelled.

I can feel the monstrous strength bursting from the creature.

"Now pay for your sins! **Redeeming Black Viper!**"

A huge wave of darkness if the form of insect wings swarming towards us.

The sound of the wings as they beat against one another is... like thousands of cries of pain.

"Hey Kaze-kun, lets meet his anger head on!"

Kaze regained his focus and jumped forward with his personas right behind him. I follow.

"Lets take him down! Follower, Metatron, Shiki-Ouji! Nebula..."

"Destroyer!" Kaze and I swung our weapons at the waves and they were erased!

"Whoa it actually worked!" Kaze and I laugh like a pair of idiots as we land back to the ground.

"What the... Kaze-kun why... you leapt into their not knowing if it would work!" Shiki screams at him. "Yeah, I could have got hurt, and had to see your cute face cry, Shiki-chan."

Oh look, a wild Shiki fainted!

We laughed like idiots for a while. "Kaze-kun... the two of you are starting to mix, the dense baka and the serious fighter right? Do you think you would remember you said that when this is all done?" I ask with a playful tone. He replies light-heartedly "Probably not... hehehe, but better to get it off my mind first".

"You survived... why... why do you people commit sin after sin and you keep standing... why!?"

Everyone smiles.

"Because, we are who we are. And what you consider sin for people is just your version right? But I'm not into getting to this type of talk right now. Right now, at this moment, I want to open that damn think skull of yours you baka ghost! I know it must have been hard for the person you loved to forget you, and your brother getting what you wanted, but all you had to do was tell her who you are, but no... you whined and go "oh I'm going to wipe out all existence because I don't have a "soul"! So that's what I'm going to do to you, you brat!"

He stared at me for a whole minute not responding.

"You... you have no idea what your talking about!" But he had an uneasy voice.

"Also that lady is taking care of you isn't she? She has the memories Saiyuki lost! And she knows everything you did after! She understands you and wants to help, so what the hell? Oi, come out, Sky".

A colour, but a person nonetheless. With emotions.

She aimed her bow at Phantoms face.

"Thou art I..." I began to chant.

"And I art Thou" Kaze continues.

"Thou has established a new bond!" Anubis was back to normal and he smiled as he spoke.

"Of the Judgement Arcana!" Everyone yelled.

Sky's arrow shattered Phantoms Mask!

A boy like Kaze, but instead of a free blue a trapped earth was his colour.

"Tsuchi-nii-san... welcome back!" Kaze leapt up and whacked Tsuchi with his spear in the back of his head!

"And now... to correct my mistake!"

Sky flew down and grabbed Saiyuki, and they merged.

Saiyuki stands in shock, she then gets a dreaded sorrowful look in her face, "I'm sorry... Tsuchi-kun!"

The once a Phantom dropped to his knees.

"You can't forget the past, Master." Anubis comforted Tsuchi.

"Why? Why? Why the hell didn't you kill me!? I... I can't undo this!" Tsuchi collapsed to the ground.

"You can undo this, Master, but you must call upon that old power."

"...No I won't let that heartless monster... do what he wants!" Tsuchi yelled in anger.

(Tsuchi AKA Phantom)

"Thank you Phantom... that's just long enough to bring me to existence!"

A voice? No many at once, yelling in pain and wrath...

I look at the machine a dark cloaked figure stood there.

"What the! I can't move!" I heard everyone yell! I looked, they were as still as statues...

"As I gift I shall not devour you, well I couldn't digest a soulless monster like you anyway!" The figure laughed maniacally.

"Who are you?" I ask, and it gave itself a moment to think.

"I am the dead, my name shall be... Aramos, spiders and dread work well together no?"

Spider legs sprouted from his back and extended and began to impale everyone!

"Master! Please save them? If we stop him now we cans till save them!"

"Ha, like this fool can defeat me". Aramos was torturing everyone before my eyes...

"These people believe in you now, they will forgive you! Release these souls and defeat Aramos now! I can't defeat him right now, I wasted to much of my energy but... HE can!"

I... don't know what to do...

"Oh I forgot something... Tsuchi... your our friend from now on, lets enjoy life okay?" Cu Murasame... is saying such a thing right now! In all that pain...

"I forgive you brother... as long as you save everyone right now please!" Kaze...

My eyes burst forth with power... "I know what you are Aramos... and I know how to defeat you! Come forth my lost heart! **Sandalphon**! Agneystra!" My metal angel arose once more and struck Aramos full force!

"Argh!... Damn, I haven't gotten used to this body yet! Bah, dammit all! I'll kill you another day Phantom!"

He opens a portal and begins to step into it, but I yell and he looks back, "Its not Phantom It's Tsuchi Shinso and don't you ever call me that name again you spider creep!"

He chuckled, "Very well Tsuchi Shinso, I shall absolutely kill you the next time we meet!"

Sandalphon shatters the machine and the souls of the worlds were set free.

"Now to heal everyone Samarecarm!"

(No ones point of view)

Everyone was back at the mansion, healed up but with injuries, and aching pain.

Everyone was about to bury Reiji's body except Cu stopped them at the last moment.

"Freeze it instead, because he'll need that body later"

Everyone stared at him.

"Cause he's right here... Hi guys!" Reiji and Cu... were in the same body!

(That's all for this chapter folks! Mysteries will be revealed in due time! Until then stay tuned!)


	66. Nice Spring Day

The Messenger chapter 66: Enjoy the day...

(Here's the next chapter! Enjoy people! Its just a small short but I like it.)

I awoke to somebody pushing me to wake up... ugh I opened my eyes. Noir. Of course its her.

"Daddy! I was thinking we should go outside! You know like a family!" I groaned a bit, yeah good for you, regenerate all your wounds easily. Ah well couldn't hurt...

I wake up and move to the next room to Remilia.

She's still sleeping... hehehe, I tilt my head down and get close to her, "Boo!"

She startled out and fell on me!

Okay... don't do that again... that was cheesy and dumb.

"Why did you do that!?" She's all flustered, awww...

"Mommy! I want to go outside with everyone! We haven't really done anything very family like you know. So please come with us!" Even if she said no, she would bug her till she said yes. Not to fight a losing battle she accepts.

We got almost everything ready before heading out, the only person we had to talk to was Arucard.

"I'm not going". Noir pouts. "You never ever leave your home, just like Daddy does a lot, what are you scared of the outside?"

"Yeah, right. I just don't feel like it okay?" ...Uh oh, I'm sensing some anger here. Hm, should I back away very slowly? "Hey, Arucard, were going okay? If you say no... when your born well give you a girls name!"

He groans as Remilia makes a very simple but effective threat considering.

"Fine, just don't make me do anything that is pointless okay?" He kicked the door open and we left.

Arucard doesn't say a word, he just stays silent with a dull cold look on his face, with an occasion laugh or a small smile, other then that he just followed us.

I act like that. A lot.

But... maybe he is just like me in another aspect... I smile.

Noir took us to a park, so I go and buy ice cream, "I don't need that!" I knew it. He instantly rejected it. Noir giggled "Hey I know you can't resist sweet things... c'mon eat it nii-san".

Ha, we caught him, the moment he tastes it... there is it is, the dumb eyes lighting up like their sparkling. Like he just woke up in a great mood.

It's the 21st of April... wait in two weeks it'll be the first day I came to this world.

I look at the blue sky above me. The wind feels nice. I would never really have considered going out much or talking to people, but little by little I think I've definitely changed! In the way I wanted, not too much to stop being me but enough for me to enjoy life just a little more... I guess I have everyone to thank for that...

"Wow, you actually look quite happy right now, what are you thinking about?"

Remilia sees me spacing out, "Sorry I have a bad habit of that... Hey Remilia it'll be a year since I met everyone else so... we should plan something really big and have everyone enjoy themselves and such... too bad its a Wednesday, but maybe we could manage? You can help right?"

"Well we met... July the2nd right? Well also getting everyone together would be hard, but knowing you? Your going to try anyway right?" She is right.

"The 5th of May, the day I was reborn". It sounds good. I look around and everything is growing and seems full of life... you know what I usually like autumn and winter but... I think I'm enjoying this nice spring day for once...

(Yeah I'm going to PM all of you so prepare for annoying me talking...)


	67. The cake was a lie!

The Messenger chapter 67: Dumb Portals, where's my cake!

"Now, everyone. I know what your thinking. Were screwed."

Philemon had woken us up all at midnight.

The floating citadel had fallen. Where our school was.

It was wrecked.

And spider webs were everywhere.

"Aramos... is in there". Tsuchi ran in before anyone of us.

"See the problem is... its going explode. Unless we reach the very top, and crash this thing to shreds. So, yeah you need to rush in there and royally screw this place over more then it already has. Got it?"

...Another suicide mission?

Well we can just fly there, or rush through with out personas so...

"It has a barrier that prevents the other areas from being accessed without killing the guardian of the floor, being a colour, I think quite a few were wiped out, but all the guardians, are at the very least, alive."

Dungeon crawling and grinding. Damn.

"Oh and Cu sign this" I see a contract... hm, I know if I sign this I'm damned, but if I don't I'll be in even more trouble. I sign in.

"Now Remilia's also your sister and you have been given a magic sense of morals that force you to switch between how you treat her".

...What the hell!

I punch Philemon in the face. Well mask.

"I wanted to piss you off, at least one more time. Who knows we may all die soon".

We sigh as we walk into the darkness of the wrecked castle, under a green glowing full moon.

A huge large carpet and a wrecked marble everywhere from the moment we stepped in.

Huh! Purple and Tsuchi!

I ran forward! "Don't move!" Too late.

I can't move!

Nobody can!

I've fallen for this twice!

"Not exactly tchehehehe!" A jester? The face was... !

It looks like a bunch of peoples faces smudged together to form a odd appearance, but the eyes... are staring right at me, with hatred. The blood lust, its enormous, more then anything I felt before! Not even White ever showed this much...

What is this being?

"Now... let me hear your screams of pain! Nero Labi!"

Water!? Water appeared out of nowhere and formed into claws!

It grabbed everyone's limbs and the pressure started to crush our bones.

But why aren't I feeling pain?

The sword I'm holding is emitting light!

A card appeared on the blade! Its the Moon arcana!

Maybe... like with Kaze before... okay I need to time this right, and pretend I'm hurt!

Everyone else is suffering but... damn, if I miss...

The jester appears in front of my face. Right now!

"Remilia!" I yell to her as I swing the blade!

The water breaks and I land a hit on the jester!

…! Its turned to mist!

"Illusions and water are my speciality. Think you can beat me?"

"Ah, we can! Kage no Tsuki Mai! Act Ichigo Ai no Chigusa!"

Remilia and I are in perfect synch, just like before when I used this with Kaze!

We swing our swords at the air several times, nowhere near him.

"What are you doing! Some sort of odd bluff or some- argh!"

Cuts appeared on its back!

We smiled.

"...I see. What a cheap attack. Now, I think I want you people to run like a bunch of decapitated chickens for a while!"

Like we would give you the chance to attack!

We charged forward for a finishing blow...

Ah.

Portals flew from it hand and began to engulf everyone.

"Sorry but they'll be no cake where your going!"

And I can remember its laughter as my eyes absorbed a endless blue.

(Rai)

Gah... my head hurts.

I guess I fell out of the sky with that last hit...

Where am I now?

I open my eyes to faintly see the images of a huge lab with white and golden corridors that seem to infinity spread as far as my poor eyes could reach.

...Oddest thing is, I feel like I've been here before.

Well no matter, I guess I'll look for somebody... or something to tell me where I am.

I get kicked in the back of the head!

"Finally your awake!" I turn and see Zanosuke... on top of a pile of dead angels.

"Wow... you wiped them out during the time I was unconscious?" He yawns.

"Took only one hit on each of them for them to die. Seriously quite annoying."

"So do you know where this place is?" He looks plainly.

"Have you tried to talk to these guys? They don't say a word and only rant on about the "mission" to eliminate trespassers. Not one of them could even scratch me, now lets blow this place to bits!"

Why am I here with him? This guy is about as violent as Aranox...

"_I heard that!" _My persona yells into my brain and I stumble because of his loud annoying voice.

"_But its the truth, if I asked you are you a violent killing monster you would say yes"._

...He pauses. _"I thought so, now help me help us find a way out of here"._

"So what's in here?" I walk up to a mechanical pod and look inside.

Demons!? Wait... there's more then that... Angels too? And human children!?

I look at the label below it. Project 16. Notes read "We still cannot form the power of both the unique demon destructive abilities, no mater how barbaric it is; their brute force is something we need to use, with our angelic beautiful purging power. And the factor of the human potential still eludes us. If we don't solve this problem soon the master will surely eliminate us..."

Combining humans, demons and angels? A weapon that can slay anything...!?

I feel a hot painful feeling burn inside of me... gah!

I stumble to another machine. Project 20... is empty.

The notes read... "Death and Life. An ever changing cycle. Dark and Light, for one to conquer both is near impossible. But I belief that today we have accomplished 99% of our goal. The master is pleased. We combined machinery and alchemy, blasted human creations yet so interesting, with the hatred of a demon and the grace of us angels. We are close to having the perfect weapon. We will release this being to live among the humans and observe them with a close watch. Meanwhile we shall work on Project 21".

Without control I summon Aranox and he shatters the machine!

I pant. My eyesight suddenly becomes much better for a moment, and then returns to its normal state.

But I caught something in the corner of my eye and walk to the south.

A small girl, maybe about 5 years old, light brown skin, white hair and golden eyes was reading a journal written by an angel working on the project.

When she sees me she throws the book into my hand and whispers "read it, and quick, before he returns".

I open and flick through the pages, as if I absorbed all the information in one go.

I heard Zanosuke fighting something.

But something told me to read this first.

I flick to the last page and a mass of information filled my mind.

The writer was a new angel on the project. The project was to make a weapon that repeated the "first" one, however for this new one to be obedient. The job was to abduct a small child from their family from the human world and fuse it with an angel and a demon to create a better stronger result. However no matter how many times they tried the angels could not understand.

So this one researcher who was granted permission to use the "defiling" orb. However in truth it was merely opening his mind.

With his help they were able to create the angel weapon systems first fully operational fighter, namely me. However he still couldn't understand one thing. So as he worked on project 21 he decided to release me and watch my human life to try to see what he was missing.

The more he worked on the previous projects and 21 he became more empathetic and fused himself with a demon to gain more power, he attempted to over throw the master of the project and free the subjects. The journal ended with a message entrusted to me.

"If project 20 is reading this by some twist of fate, so far you have had little or no control over the system, but I have developed an override for you to have complete control. Merely face the master and it will unlock. He may very well have been observing you, so this sudden control will throw him off, if you happen to get a hit with the angel buster in at a critical point you may win. But your chances are incredibly slim. If your reading this I have been erased and I hope at least some of the subjects have escaped".

I hear a large crash.

I walked back to where Zanosuke was and see him damaged and supporting himself with his sword.

"Finally something that can give me a good fight!" I looked at his opponent.

A golden armoured angel armed with a spear and sword.

The master here. Michael.

"Oh project 20, how nice to see you, now hand over 21 and you can join me, like you were made too." He had a powerful voice that echoed through the white building.

"Only a coward would hand over a little five year old girl to a guy like you. I don't like killing things with a brain that could change, but for you... I'll make an exception. Angel weapon system... activate!"

He laughed as I turned into the form of the metal angel.

"Like you even had a function that could harm me!"

"Daemon Buster!" My right arm glowed a ruby red as I flew forward and punched him in the face!

An explosion followed.

He wasn't dead. "So that dumb peon made an override? Oh no matter, you have wasted your only chance to defeat me!" Spheres of light bombarded me! But I took the damage and gritted my teeth.

I launched the missiles hidden in this metal body in every direction!

"Where are you aiming you simpleton!" I chuckle as the ground glows read.

A surge of lava burst forth from the ground and we both fly just in time to dodge the fatal strike.

"I see, you made an alchemical circle with the shrapnel and scraps of metal from the missiles... clever for a none thinking machine".

"The next attack will end you, painlessly, much less then a violent being like you deserve angel".

A warm light covers me as I charge up my final attack... but something is wrong...

Sparks burst from my body!

"The 1% needed for the final attack is still not perfected I see... hm but for showing me this interesting data... I'll let you live for now, I'll just take the girl and leave".

Damn... I lost. "The base will self destruct in 30 minutes! Please evacuate!"

(And that's the end of this chapter. This is a new fresh arc separating everyone so be ready for the next instalment!)


	68. Saga Of The Demon Princes! Part I!

The Messenger chapter 68: Saga of The Demon Princes! A new arc starts!

(Arucard)

Tch, dumb human didn't finish the enemy off.

Now I'm stuck with my sister in a run down demon city.

I'm so pissed off. She keeps going on about how we have to find all the other weaklings and mother.

I glare around this dump. I need something to eat dammit.

I kick down the door to a trashy looking restaurant. Heh, the demons want to die? I'll make mincemeat out of them!

"Brother don't start a fight-" Too late sis.

I rush forward and decapitate the first guy rushing at me. Aw... boring!

"Go Ren Ken Jutsu! Kuroren: Koukan! Facing the winter!" Its so easy. I slash and thrust the blade so fast their eyes can't keep up! They run back like a usual coward.

"So what dhampir brat! All you did was graze us!" Hm Cyclopses, oh well. I spot a red coloured jester in the edge of the restaurant eating ramen. Geez what is it with jester masks? But he... might just be a challenge.

I start walking towards him trying to ignore the boring insects.

"Hey fight us you dumb half human brat!" ...I turn and stare at them. They freeze and shatter. Literally.

"Boy, just don't fight me. You'll die."

I point the blade to the back of his neck.

"Oiya ,Oiya... I guess I can stretch for a little bit".

He moves faster then my eyes can see!

"Maragidyne~" ...shit.

An huge explosion... that didn't hurt a bit!

"Go Ren Ken Jutsu Kuroren: Fuyukara!" As the shell of ice melted away I begin to laugh.

"If that was all you got then... your going to last just 5 minutes!" He throws off the jester get up.

A human like form with goat fur on his arms.

A high class devil?

"Brother... lets get out of here!" Noir! Wait he isn't...

He spins and lands a kick on my face!

One of the seven princes of hell...

I collapse on the ground hearing Noir scream my name.

"Please take a close look child." I get up and see the others silently eating in the room... why didn't I notice before!

...Three princes of hell are in this room and one king!

Dammit. I want to take them all on at once!

"C'mon lets all fight!" My sister sighs as I yell to the demons.

A middle aged man, a effeminate man, the goat haired guy and the man with flies spinning round him... such incredible dark power is flowing out of them!

Asmodeus, Mephistopheles, Beelzebub and Paymon.

"Brother, let me help at least, I can see your not going to run... stubborn little brother... we have to see dad and mom as soon as possible..."

She raises her lance and aims.

"Don't get in my way, just keep what ever pests they bring out off of me!" I yell and charge forward, blade by my side as I hear Noir's gunfire.

"Go Ren Ken Jutsu! Akaren: Satsukibare!" My blade turns a warm orange as I slash at Asmodeus's head! He swerves to the left.

"That's a nice sister you have their child... mind if I take her?" I spit at his face.

"Why you! W-what! I can't move!...Wait! Did you... the air you slashed with the sword! You made it holy!"

I duck and give him a jab with my left fist into his stomach!

"Hanabi Massakari!" Flaming spheres erupt from my fist and bombard his body as I barraged him with my fist!

Now I'll finish it with an uppercut!

His body falls to the ground.

"Ah, it didn't kill him. Oh well at least the fool could survive..." I stare the the two other princes and king.

"How unexpected... a half breed vampire like you can somehow use holy flames?"

The king, Paymon stares at me and yawns. "Oh well... come back when you can beat Mephisto then".

Huh? "What are you talking about! I'm gonna kill you all here and now...! Uh..."

"I call all the demons of the Goetia! Perform a soul crushing spell upon this little half breed!" Mephisto's right hand filled with black energy, in his left was a huge book...

"Unholy Blizzard!" Black ice! ...One hit... uh...I'm fainting?

(Masakado Kurosaki)

The earth shook. I stared at a huge dragon in front of me. It was known as a Culebre.

Why am I here you ask? Staring down a supposedly immortal creature?

Cause I'm a bad ass!

Well other then that? I here these dragons steal a bunch of nymphs and treasure and doesn't let anyone touch them, but recently they have been stealing other demons and girls. Maybe Zefie or someone else I know has been captured... so I'm gonna kill the immortal dragon!

I shoot it in the head with a garudyne!

...No effect.

Uh... okay time to think of a plan...

...Rapid Fire!

...Okay a burst of super charged flaming shots did nothing...

...Then... I just have to shoot harder!

Its kind of staring at me... like its trying to insult my intelligence.

Oh... well then lets do this! The gun blade swerves and changes... "Tartarus Scythe!"

I leap and cut across its scales with a pure white flame, aiming to get under everyone of its scales!

It flies up into the air, and I see a single scale fall from its huge massive form.

It roared and its tongue lunged out and spit fell everywhere.

Uh, not cool! My clothes are a mess...

It dived down and its attempted to devour me...

Oh well I'm already messy, might as well use that!

The words "Strega" appeared on the scythes side! Awesome... hm Strega... that sounds like a cool name!

"Come on out, and devour it... Erebus!"

The dragon was enormous... almost as big as the huge regenerating creature we fought before. But... Erebus is one thousand times larger!

The dragon had terror in its eyes... Erebus swallowed it whole, yet its squirming figure could be seen in the ever changing shadow god. I raised my hand.

Now... I grip.

And it shattered into raining flesh.

...Hm, I have a bitter taste in my mouth damn, Zefie and I love dragons... I know!

"Gaia! Rebuild this dragon as my pet!" A green light enveloped the dragon meat as Erebus melted into the night air...

The dragon was now considerably smaller... but a bit larger then a horse.

"Hm... I'll call you Draggin! Just like the pet Zefie and I keeps at home! Your Draggin II okay? Now lets grab that treasure, free the old captives and see if my sister is there!"

I walk into the tunnel and unlock every cage, unfortunately no one I knew was here... wait!

I saw a newspaper on the ground... I can't believe this! It reads "Shinn new prince of hell!"

"Oi, Draggin can you take me to this city?"

And with a nod I rode on him to see those two crazy guys...

(At Shinn's palace, 3rd person)

The fingers typed at the computers and the various touch screens... all linked to the COMP.

Green and red light illuminated the dark palace as the demons charged out to launch an attack on the invaders...

"Formation C!"

One click, and in seconds the invading demons were erased.

"Delete..."

And the existence of the beings was wiped from the minds of all living things.

"Finisher EX Demon God Hurricane operation... START!"

The computer roared with electricity as Pazuzu wrecked the battlefield with absolutely no difficulty.

"Efreet force... deleted"

And with the type of one more key...

"Demon Prince Baal... eliminated, chaos shard of wrath obtained. What are your next orders Shinn-sama?" Demons bowed to the green haired boy genius. He now within a short span of time controlled one tenth of hell and several other different worlds...

"You may ingest the survivors if you wish". Shinn moved his right hand and the demons... no these were no longer demons, these were beings that lusted for power beyond anything else and gorged upon the souls of all life, even if they were their best friends just yesterday.

Shinn twirled a card in his hand as he smiled at the chaos and screams of the former monsters...

The Devil. A fitting Arcana for this man.

He had created beings that supposed demons in cruelty... something that even through away the ideals of chaos... feasting fiends that do not know of their purpose.

(Cu)

Okay... what do you do if your in a desert, with a cute vampire girl who, due to god mischief... is your fiancée and your sister, and your both stuck in a desert, with nothing but a bunch of blankets and a bottle of wine, while knowing very soon the world may end or at the very least you will soon be attacked by a hoard of demonic creatures or insane self righteous humans?

Of course you could freak out.

Or you could, like not touch the shiny sword and the golden eyed five year old girl with an army of angels following her and now its you and the vampire girl against mecha angels.

Well... the smart thing to do was call out the demons inhabiting your soul to kick their ass instead of running through a boiling desert while the vampire girl is screaming in pain from the oddly way too hot sun, and the five year old human girl won't move and looks soulless.

All this while you have another human as well inhabiting your spirit yelling at you the direction of the enemy.

Of course I did all these things... and now I'm staring at my chest, which has a huge spear through it.

I collapse.

I'm dead. I know that. Yet I'm still here. Anyone have any idea how odd that feels?

"_Damn, we can't move! And there's an odd feeling... like a tremendous power right in our grasps but we can't see it..." _The demons seemed frustrated...

"_Are we dead?" _I ask to Reiji.

"_Some thing's wrong, this doesn't feel like death. It feels like... being born again? Yet it feels bitter and tough... like there's a huge wall in front of us... and behind it is something that is shining with hope, something that means we won't ever have any regrets any more..." _

I think I can feel it... I close my eyes... well as much as some sort of soul thing can do...

Search for this power...

Break the chains... and shatter that wall!

I rise from the sand!

My wounds are being healed!

"I'm alive... and there's a hot warm strong feeling... huh?" A card appears before my eyes.

"_This... is your own arcana. Use it as you wish, and find your true self your own way... Thou has created a bond to bond to others... of the lovers arcana!" _

Ah Lovers? Not so happy about that, but maybe it fits me...

I raise my sword and it bursts into golden orange flames!

"Holy flames! How can a human use those!" I place the card upon the blade and swing!

And the angels disappeared from sight... and time changed from boiling day to dark night.

Only Remilia, Reiji, the demons and I stood now.

Everything else just seemed to have vanished...

I open the phone. Still no connection, the only thing that happened when I used this was a bottle of wine appearing, which one, I am to young to drink, and two, would have no use for considering this is a desert and this would just make my even more thirsty.

"Hey Remilia... are you okay?" She grimaced.

"Yeah I guess. The sun isn't as weird as it was a moment ago... but its freezing now!"

I sneeze.

...Okay, maybe I may not be facing imminent death, but long starvation and dehydration may be worse.

And... is that a full moon? ...Uh oh, okay full moon, vampire girl, who hasn't drank for a while...

"Aaaahhhh!" I scream as she tackles me down and drinks my blood from my neck.

Now she might end up saying something odd and uncomfortable... "Hey nii-chan, its so cold, want to share our body heat?"

...There it is. _"And you said I have love problems?" _Reiji's voice is really annoying right now...

"_Dude, this is a private moment!" _I can hear his voice sniggering.

"_Oh I see... so your taking her offer? I'll just shut off for a second..._" If I was blushing and burning red enough already! _"No I'm not! What's with you, is it cause there is only two of us that your acting sly? I'm going to place your soul into a lion doll the next time I get the chance!" _

Is he listening? "So nii-chan? What do you say?"

I'm sweating like hell over here. Oh wait I am in hell, or makai, or another world thingy...

Then I see lights and hear water...

"Hey onee-sama, you hear that?" She nods and pulls me up with her... wait did I just call her onee-sama? Damn Philemon's little magic is starting to take over...

Argh! No my brain is getting messed up thoughts! Concentrate dammit!

A running stream and fireflies... in the middle of the desert... and with a full moon out...

...A odd thought entered my mind... I mean chances like this only happen once...

I turn her to look at me. I move closer...

"Aw... nah forget it!" I run a little backwards... ah!

I trip and fall unto Remilia! Our lips are touching!

I break away... "Aw Cu-nii-chan is blushing, hey you were thinking fireflies and water with a full moon is a good opportunity to kiss a girl, and should be something you do before you die right?"

Dammit, she read my mind...

Huh? The sun's rising... is that a freaking hotel!

We ran to it and we saw the sign read "Mammon's hotel, by the way; for humans and weaklings, that "desert" is merely our beach. Please kill any pure blooded angels that do not show they have purchased the right to stay here".

I raised an eyebrow. I looked at the "beach" and then at the hotel.

We walked in.

A man like being, with wolf and bird like features stood at the desk. He stared at us for a while before speaking.

"Sign this, or you die".

I felt as if I was just about to be crushed by a heavy force... and Remilia and I signed the paper he brought out in an instant.

The weight lifted.

The demon man smiled. "I'm Mammon, this hotel is fuelled by the chaos shard of greed. If you by some miracle defeat me I shall give it to you. You may try once a day. Anyway, this contract you signed, means you take full responsibility for, that... thing I guess. I'm not sure if I can call it human".

He pointed with a pen to the right.

The young girl that was holding that sword as was being chased by angels was held up by rope by one of the pillars.

...Wait a minute, this contract isn't a!

I turned and yelled, but the heavy force appeared again...

"Hope you two will be good parents hahaha! By the way, staying at this hotel isn't free. So, here's what you do, you fight me once a day, I won't kill you, I want to see what you humans can do. Along with that I need you to work here and do errands and such. You got that! If you upset the customers outside of reason or make me lose money, you will die. That's not a threat, that's a promise. Oh, and if you need to kill someone, at least steal everything they have first, then I don't lose profits".

The heavy force lifted again.

"Now, I suggest you take that girl, and your wife here, to go and watch you get your ass kicked by me, its been a while since I had something to beat up."

We followed him, the heavy force was looming over head...

A large completely golden palace. Was what this guy called a dojo.

I would hate to see how large the pent house would be...

"Hey, pay attention!" The heavy force dropped. In an instant Reiji and everyone else in my mind activated, in a split second I dodged.

Crash! A huge boulder made of gold had fallen from out of nowhere!

Mammon lifted his hand and the ball started to spin!

"I guess this would be like a huge cannon, so can you dodge this?"

I thought he wasn't going to kill me!

It propelled forward.

I then found myself in the air.

"_Cu, really just remember you have other things to use. Like me, or the demons". _Reiji's voice?

"_Look, your fine, Leviathan's scales are on your back, it protected you". _

I stepped unto the ground.

I really don't feel any pain!

"You have to learn how to use every power you have, it is essential to train you, a friend of yours is wreaking hell... in well hell. I believe his name is Shinn? He's unlocked the Reverse Devil magic, and it is becoming bothersome."

Shinn! That crazy guy? "He's declared himself a new prince of hell, and has been going around conquering every world and dimension at a steady rate with put the type of a button. So you will beat him down, then make him join you. Now that's enough talk!"

The huge golden orb was at his finger tips again!

It started spinning one hundred times faster then before! He charged forward using his hand to help propel the sphere!

Its like a huge spinning fist is about to destroy me!

Okay use demons and Reiji... what can I do... I close my eyes and raised my sword.

"Morning Star... Slash Version!" I charge and yell. I swung my blade.

The orb was consumed in a shining darkness!

Then it ceased to be.

"Getting better kid. But try surviving this!"

Did he just say survive!

All other then his face transformed!

The sharpest fangs, the swiftest wings, the fastest legs and the strongest body.

A wolf bird human hybrid, covered in a literal storm of gold.

The storm became extremely fierce! "_Behemoth!"._

At that moment I barely was able to stay on the ground.

A terrible grinding screech sound burst from him.

He accelerated forward, the destructive death like noise span and rode on the avaricious storm.

Greed. This guy is greed.

His talon like right claw burst forward and in but a second the sword in my hand flew from me. I could taste death but seconds before me.

I'm not going to die!

I screamed. I'm not exactly sure how I gather the courage to punch at him.

But I'm glad I did.

Because the storm was burning and it was mine!

My fist erupted with golden flames!

It was bleeding, but I stopped his attack!

I smirked.

"Idiot, do you think you won!"

In less then a second I felt his beast like fist smash into my side!

He was moving faster and faster! I was being struck all over the place!

Worst thing is aarrrgggghhh! He's just toying with me!

Blood spilled out of my body with each blow!

"So far all your fights have been easy! All without any real challenges! You always pulled through easily! So how's it like to probably lose!"

I heard his yelling.

"_Lucifer! Help Cu out! Lets try that attack we've been making!" _Reiji yelled to the great demon within my mind.

"_Very well, whether or not he can pull it off... well lets see!_" A explosion of bright shining darkness in my left.

And a devouring holy flame in my right.

"Holy Morning Star!" My sword flew into my grasp and brought the blade down in a split second at Mammon! I yelled and forced the attack with all my might!

It stopped on his shoulder! No... I'm not gonna lose, I'm definitely going to win!

I absorbed the flaming storm into me and into my attack! He's still not moving an inch!

I gritted my teeth and focused.

Maybe... just maybe.

I draw on Reiji's power!

A thunderous trumpet blasted its music. I can feel all my power surging through me, its at its maximum!

I pushed once again with the sword and he finally dropped an inch down!

Slowly but surely I was pushing him away!

"Hey, you are an idiot, if this is all you can do, then this one attack will be like a needle tapping your enemies. Well, at least you showed me you can do this type of attack, we'll pick up more tomorrow."

He pushed me away with one finger. And my sword shattered as I feel unto the cold hard metal floor.

"Cu!" Remilia ran to me and Mammon returned to his original form.

Mammon snapped his fingers and suddenly I was healed!

"I control greed, so you were just healed with the most expensive thing you can find. Someone left Culebre spit everywhere, that stuff heals you instantly."

I stood up. I really was fine.

Oh by the way, the child seems to be able to talk after witnessing your holy darkness attacks, its your daughter as long as I hold the contract".

Gah! I forgot about that!

"Oh and your first job to do in this hotel is to clean up the beast demon rooms, they really make a mess of the place, they won't even probably use the damn toilets, by the way don't get lost".

...With my sense of direction! I'll probably find it in five days in a huge place like this!

"Dad. Mum". The small child stared at me and Remilia. Dammit. This is going to take a while getting used to.

(Rex)

An underground city full of shape shifting flaming giants.

A city of Ifrits. Flaming spirits.

The Djinn's surrounded me and the largest and most strongest looking one walked forward.

"I'm the king of the Ifrits, now we are having some trouble with the new "demon princes" one is named Maiku, and he has been attacking the Djinn's kingdom. The other is Shinn, who almost every original demon wishes to kill. Unfortunately, we cannot even get near them... or else we will change into those... things, so you human will train with us and defeat him!"

"Maiku and Shinn are my friends! I'm not going to fight them! Anyway I could beat you all in seconds! What do you mean train me!" I blast the Diendriver at the Ifrit King.

...No effect!

"Kaijin Ride! Weather!" Ice burst forth and smashed into him!

There all fire type demons so that should have taken care of him...

"My magic is stronger than that! Your friends have gone mad with power... and I will show that to you!"

He flicked his hand. I saw the power of the Ifrit King. And then I saw atrocities.

I can never forget them. And I know I must bring Shinn and Maiku back to normal.

"Now lets begin our training!"

His voice roared as the ground lifted and became a tower!

His body burst into flames and lunged at me, the crackling sparks scrapped off the odd material of the tower with a metal like screech.

"Blizzaga!" I blast using Yen Sid's power! He's... unaffected!

That was the ultimate ice spell! It didn't even slow him down!

"Kamen Ride: Clock Up!" The Diendriver spoke as I inserted the card in. As long as I'm faster then him then...

His burning fist pounded my body! Gah!

He's... moving just as fast, as me?

I can't lose! I know this guys strength... I know I don't have much of a chance... but I got to find a weakness... wait its simple!

"Kamen Ride: Double Luna Metal!" A metal staff appeared and it stretched when I swung it!

"Urgh cheap metal... you know its our weakness... but how will that stop the new Princes? Their human just like you!"

Urgh, he's right... but! I charged forward and swung wildly at him!

Huh! He's flying!

It's like the sky's on fire!

It's going to crash... and kill me!

...No, I won't lose. I have to become stronger. So... those atrocities won't continue!

"Kamen Ride: Double Extreme!"

The latest card I found!

Bang!

Sizzling... "Am I alive!"

Says the decoy I set up!

As Ifrit punches it I get behind him and raise the short sword! "Kamen Ride Double: Maximum Drive!"

He turns and smashes the second illusion!

And the real me... is to his left!

He looks startled as the blade is covered with light and strikes his side!

And he falls off the tower! As Junpei would say... that was a home run!

"Hahahaha! That was a good try boy! But... I'm a master at illusions, that was nothing!"

I blink. And now I'm surrounded by what must be hundreds of flying Ifrit Kings!

"I've also mixed some of my subordinates in here too!" ...I've lost?

The sword drops from my hands as flames begin to suffocate the air.

I then laugh. "Cyclone!" The flames reverse and strike their masters!

I turn ninety degrees and aim the Diendriver! "Eat this!" I smile as I fire.

"Atomic Dimension Shoot!" I strike with my deadliest finisher! Godzilla plus the Diendriver at full power... as the smoke clears I see him.

Its faint but I can see some slight grazes.

"Well you hit me. Lets call it a day and eat!"

I need to think of a way to make a more effective attack... something that will definitely cause them to not get back up again...

The plans of a new attack are forming in my head! "Hey, lets continue I just got a great idea!"

(Rikku)

The World of Ghosts. The World of Demons. The World of Angels. The World of Gods and The World of Humans...

Master them all and you can perform the attack only you can do.

Was what my personas said after I arrived here, they said I must master this to become the strongest, so that next time I won't end up in this mess.

Hm, an attack that only I can do? That sounds awesome.

If Cu uses Reality Ripper... I'm going to use the Dimension Destroyer!

"_Are you ready!" _My personas roar and I face the beast rising from the depths of this world!

My heart begins to beat wildly.

An enormous stone eastern dragon is rising from the ground!

Its... not stopping.... the length of this thing! It might cover a whole... I'm excited. And absolutely terrified. This thing could wipe out the earth in little time due to its size and power...

I lift up both my swords and leap forward.

Slice in complete precision and coordination...

Think about every realm... and rip it asunder!

The strike destroyed its head!

"_Its not over... and that was not the full version of the technique!"_ Helel yells to me...

The dragon grew another head...

...Keh, this might be fun!

It dives and starts to wreck and destroy the earth below me!

The earth begins to crack and yell in pain, the ultimate destructive dragon... just for me to fight!

I roar and smile as I jump into the air as its head rose from the sundered ground! "Dimension Destroyer!"

(Zefie)

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

Yeah these guys are going to train me to master the use of Chaos?

Setsuna is using Hades, so nothing will go wrong, I hope. That guy is never very clear about who he is supporting.

Lightning, Water and Earth rise to fight me.

I summon the start of all things, the Chaos that begins creation.

And my own power...

A black hole which can destroy anything or create anything... that's the power I have to unlock!

The magical assault by the gods fired at me.

...Right now!

I thrust my hands out and absorb halve the blast! Gyah!

The sheer force of their attack nearly sends me off the mountain!

"That's not good enough". Setsuna plainly says.

Then I saw a vision of everyone else!

So... their doing harsh training too? I can't lose to them!

Those techniques that I saw... they've given me a idea...

I can't stop smiling!

They blast the attack again!

Combine Hemera and Nyx's power first!

Then, reduce that into Chaos... and absorb the attack!

It worked!

Now... for the counter attack!

The mountain shook, the black hole began to swallow anything nearby but its user...

"This is my attack!"

(Shiki)

Ah why! Why did I have to end up like this!

On top of Kaze-kun and Tsuchi-kun!

"Uh... please get off of me!"Tsuchi nervously spoke.

"Hey Shiki is it okay if I sleep, I'm tired!" And Kaze said something dense again!

"...Shiki-san... uh are you getting off us any time soon...?" Gyah!

I leap up and end up stepping on them!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Aiiiggghhh! Why did it have to end up like this!

Everyone's separated and Kaze I acting dense and Tsuchi doesn't really talk... about things other then killing Aramos, that's so freaky...

Huh... there's something on me... its Cait Sith!

"And now you Kaze, Tsuchi, and Sayuki are all in a relationship due to this contract!"

...Eeeeehhhhh!

"Some thing's coming!" Kaze and Tsuchi turned and both were completely serious now...

A woman carrying Sayuki appeared.

"Now time to train you four into catching up to everyone else. Your going to need it if your going to take on the Demon Princes!"

Who is this beautiful lady?

"Mother..." Eh! Kaze and Tsuchi's mother!

(Next chapter! Training Day II! Appear Law Shards!)


End file.
